I'm Yours
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Dakaria Hale es una mujer con problemas de humor más haya del entendimiento completo de los demás, siempre tratando de pasar desapercibida utilizando sus habilidades sobrenaturales para ello; o eso hasta que Lawrence muerde accidentalmente a una chica, enlazando su destino con Scarlett McCall, y aun más importante, la Omega Stiles Stillinski.
1. I'm Yours

**_Notas de autora_**

 ** _Nini_** : ¡Hola a todos! Para las personas que no me conocen, yo soy Nini Godoy, escritora empedernida de Fanfics e historias, aficionada a las historias Slash/Yaoi y al FemSlash/Yuri y una chica enamorada platónicamente del Sterek :3

Esta historia me llegó cuando escribía uno de los capítulos de mi historia "You are mine", y me dejo completamente anonada desde el principio porque, bueno, mi historia era Omegaverse, donde las personas tienen jerarquías distintas (Alfa/Beta/Omega), pero se basaba en una relación entre hombres, donde todo ya está bastante visto y pueden tener bebés. Los Omegaverse, para quienes estén familiarizados con el genero, suelen ser protagonizados por parejas hombrexhombre, donde generalmente uno es un Omega fértil y otro un Alfa indomable. Pero ¿Y entre mujeres? ¿Como se unen? ¿Como se emparejan y lo más importante, cómo tienen hijos? ¿Las mujeres Alfa como se distinguen de las demás? ¿Si quiera existe la posibilidad de encontrar mujeres Alfa unidas a mujeres o machos Omega?

Me he visto en la necesidad (lo cual no es del todo cierto porque me moría por publicar la historia) de tratar de mostrar las historias de todas las mujeres Alfa, dándoles el protagonismo que se merecen y dejando atrás la costumbre de utilizar omegaverse solo en Yaoi/Slash. Espero que disfruten mi trabajo como yo he disfrutado escribirlo e imaginarlo.

"I'm Yours" se estrenara el 3 de marzo, cuando espero que "You are mine" llegue al capítulo final, lo cual espero suceda pronto :'D.


	2. Prologo

**I'm** **Yours**

 **Prologo**

Cuando eres un Alfa, tu familia celebra en grande.

Ser un Alfa significa tener más oportunidades en la vida, casi tienes completamente asegurado un futuro exitoso, un mundo que puede hacer lo que tú quieras cuando lo ordenes, utilizando la voz, la habilidad especial para someter y ser venerado, respetado por todos y siendo superior a los demás por el simple hecho de poder morderles la yugular todo el tiempo.

Eso es lo que hacen los Alfas, después de todo. Ser superiores, creerse que son una de las maravillas del mundo, tener peleas territoriales y ser, por lo menos, aún más salvajes que un animal.

Verdaderos gilipollas.

Y está bien, hasta cierto punto, porque te ganas cierto tipo de popularidad si eres un hermoso y grandioso Alfa, capaz de ganarle a cualquiera y proteger al Omega o Beta que te interesa, sin tener que preocuparte por absolutamente nada, siendo libre de hacer lo que quieras porque nadie te puede decir nada, y naturalmente, tu único deber social es asistir a las reuniones Alfa para entablar conversación con los miembros de tu jerarquía; al mismo tiempo, en dichas convenciones de animales posesivos, debes de lucir lo suficientemente amenazante y dominante para que te dejen en paz.

Cuando eres Alfa puedes elegir a tu pareja, y cortejarla sin importar si esta está completamente de acuerdo o no, porque después de todo el cabeza Alfa de la familia debe decidir si el pretendiente es adecuado para hacer la unión oficial, ¿Y quién no querría a un Alfa? Son fuertes y veloces, tienen mejores sentidos de la vista, el olfato y el oído, y su vida está dirigida para ser cómoda por naturaleza.

Suena perfecto, divertido e hilarante, pero no lo es.

O al menos no cuando eres una mujer Alfa.

.

 _—Ser un Beta es normal, ser una mujer Omega es completamente aceptable, y un hombre Alfa es definitivamente lo mejor del mundo. Ser un Omega macho está mal visto, y ¿una hembra Alfa? Esas cosas ni siquiera existen. Son Betas desviadas que quieren llamar la atencion de las masas. No existe tal cosa como una mujer Alfa_ —Charles Pangborn, presidente de la compañía farmaceutica CY.

 _—Ser una hembra Alfa es posible. La sociedad ha evolucionado lo suficiente para tener una joven fertil al igual que a un hombre, con sus mismas habilidades de entregar vida a un Omega. Es cierto que su natalidad es demasiado baja para regsitrarla como tal, pero la jerarquia definitivamente existe_ —Sir Simon Doyle, cientifico genetista de la universidad de Oxford.

.

¿ _Hembra Alfa? No existe tal cosa..._


	3. Capítulo 1

a, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer esta historia que salió de las dudas inconexas que You are mine dejaba.. Gracias a todos por leer y decirme que les parece la idea :3

I'm Yours

1

Un chico corre por el bosque, rápido, o al menos trata de hacerlo a la máxima velocidad posible, mientras la música sigue escuchándose por los audífonos alrededor de su cuello, lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlos sin colocarlos en sus oídos.

Da la vuelta en una esquina, cuando siente que algo le toma con fuerza brutal y lo arroja contra una superficie dura como el cemento.

Las astillas del viejo tronco con el que choco se clavan en su piel haciéndole sangrar, su columna se quiebra con facilidad y el aire escapa de sus pulmones con un último aliento antes de desplomarse en el suelo, un charco de líquido carmesí rodeándolo y la última esperanza en su mente desaparece en una humareda oscura que le ciega la visión.

El dolor continuo ahí aunque ya no este consiente de sí mismo.

Dos minutos después, el reproductor es la única evidencia que queda en el bosque, aun reproduciéndose.

 _._

—Por favor dime que es una broma—pide, de inmediato llevando su mano al puente de su nariz, apretándola con tanta fuerza para no intentar asesinar a alguien.

Scarlett le mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, removiéndose un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza, como si con ese acto pudiera hacer que recapacitara sobre su respuesta.

—No—vuelve a repetir, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos—ruega, tomándole la mano con las suyas de color canela y dando un apretón, queriendo transmitir todo lo que siente y lo que sencillamente no puede expresar con palabras.

—¡Es mi Jeep, Scar, no tendrás sexo en mi Jeep!

Su amiga se sonroja furiosamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todas partes, dándose cuenta que, evidentemente, los demás escucharon claramente el grito de Stillinski. Aunque eso no sea nada bueno, debido a que, como siempre, Stiles es una Omega excéntrica hasta la medula de sus huesos, y aunque los jóvenes que están dentro del aula estén lejos de conocerla de verdad, o al menos como Scarlett lo hace, si pueden saber que si Stiles grita no es porque el edificio se esté quemando.

Stiles es, de entre muchas cosas, una chica con problemas. De acuerdo, puede que todas las adolescentes de dieciséis años tengan problemas existenciales y sentimentales, llorando por el chico que jamás las aceptara o por el simple hecho de no estar en la cabeza de la monarquía escolar; sin embargo, los conflictos de Stiles son, por mucho, más importantes y revoltosos que los de ellas.

Primeramente, porque es una omega.

Una mujer Omega de diecisiete años que espera demasiado de la vida. Segundo, su mejor amiga se llama de una manera que el único diminutivo aceptable que pudo encontrar, es el nombre del villano del Rey León, lo cual es por demás traumático y arruina infancias. Tercero, dicha mejor amiga, conocida también como Scarlett ojitos de cachorro McCall, su hermana de otra madre con la que comparte hasta los sostenes deportivos en clase de gimnasia—obviamente cuando están limpios y sin usar, aún tiene hábitos de limpieza, gracias por su consideración—; le ha pedido, nada más y nada menos, su precioso Jeep para una cita de estudio.

Y obviamente, una cita de estudio significa sexo y más sexo, Stiles no es tonta, y aunque nunca ha tenido una de esas, sabe que conlleva que dos adolescentes que se gustan estén en un espacio reducido de menos de dos metros.

—No te estoy pidiendo al viejo Roscoe para... eso—susurra Scarlett, mirando alrededor para tratar de encontrar a alguien que le haya escuchado—. Solo quiero tener en que llegar.

—¿Qué acaso Allistar no pasara por ti? —alza las cejas, sonriendo burlonamente—. ¿Pero qué clase de novio tienes?

—Al menos tiene novio, Stillinski—la voz pretenciosa le llega a sus oídos como si estuvieran diseñados para captarla, haciéndole hacer una mueca por tal sufrimiento de tener el horror de estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Se gira en redondo, sonriendo con falsedad y demostrando desprecio frio.

—Hola, Jacklyn—saluda a la despampanante rubia que entra por la puerta, con su elegante melena ondulada cayéndole por los hombros y sus petulantes labios arqueados en una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—Stillinski—asiente ella a su vez, acercándose al par de chicas—. Entonces, ¿Aun no tienes cita para el baile, Stiles?

—Lamentablemente no. ¿Tú ya tienes programada la cita en el estilista? —Se acerca hacia la rubia, hablándole en tono confidencial y haciendo una mueca de pena—. El tinte de tu cabello ya se está cayendo, y debo decir que las raíces oscuras comienzan a notarse.

—Debo decir lo mismo de la anchura de tus caderas, ¿No? Están tan llenas que, de no saber que eres más virgen que una monja, me atrevería a decir que estas embarazada—pasa de ellas, deteniéndose solo para verles de reojo ante la mirada furibunda de Stiles—. Y para que te lo sepas. Soy rubia natural.

Jacklyn se va caminando con su habitual superioridad, y Scarlett suelta una risotada al verle tan alterada.

—Demonios—gruñe, llevando una mano a su cadera—, como la odio.

—No la odias—le recuerda su mejor amiga. Stiles comienza a notar que su misión profética en la vida es, desde luego, destacarle insidiosamente todas sus mentiras y fallas.

—Ya sé que no—suspira, por fin, recordando aquellos veranos en donde ellas tres eran, de uno u otro modo, inseparables junto con Danny—. Solo que a veces me desespera tanto—alza las manos dramáticamente. Se gira a Scarlett, mirándola con seriedad—. ¿Tú crees que mis caderas son gordas?

Su mejor amiga abre los ojos, viéndolas con atención antes de subir la mirada y negar con la cabeza.

—Son un poco grandes, pero no.

—Se supone que deben ser grandes, Scar—rueda los ojos, tocándose los extremos con cuidado, como si realmente estuviera pensando que estaban más llenas de lo normal, cosa que, definitivamente, no era así—. Soy una Omega, ¿Recuerdas eso? Las Omegas, en cambio de las Beta como tú, tenemos que tener caderas anchas.

—¿Quieres tener caderas anchas? —Scarlett pregunta, alzando las cejas. Sin poder evitarlo, sonríe socarronamente.

—Claro que no, solo... ¿No crees que unas caderas grandes atraerían a más chicos? Son como animales, quieren a las chicas de caderas anchas.

—Los animales, como amablemente nos has definido—dice una voz, comenzando a acercarse. Stiles tiene que tragar grueso al ver como London Martin entra por la puerta, con aquel porte tan elegante como siempre. Su cabello pelirrojo y levemente ondulado peinado de manera perfecta, como si tuviera tiempo y un estilista que se lo acomodara todos los días. Sus ojos verdes chispean con diversión, mientras que le dirige solo una mirada de reojo a Stiles—, no nos interesa solo el físico.

Y con eso se va, sentándose en su lugar por excelencia al lado de Jacklyn, como si una regla no estipulada en papel dijera que el rey y la reina del instituto debían salir y sentarse juntos en todas sus clases compartidas.

A Stiles definitivamente no le sorprende que London, siendo tan popular como es, no recuerde ni su propio apellido para dirigirse a ella como Jacklyn, pero sí que le duele un poco su indiferencia, como si ella no existiera más allá de la entrada, olvidándose después de salir de la escuela por medio de un brillante hechizo. ¿Hay hechizos para la memoria? Debería consultarlo en internet algún día...

—Stillinski—su Profesora, la señorita Harris, entra en el salón, y como siempre, lo primero que nota es que Stiles está levantada justo al lado de Scarlett—, creo que las reglas de la clase son más que claras, pero por si acaso usted no las comprende, ¿desea que se las repita de nuevo en detención?

—Preferiría que no—comenta, sentándose de inmediato y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La profesora entrecierra los ojos, antes de girarse a escribir algo sobre la pizarra.

Su mejor amiga, desde el asiento de atrás, le da una nota pequeña doblada en cuatro partes. Stiles suelta un suspiro, mirando como Scarlett le ha escrito un pequeño "Por favor", retomando de nuevo el asunto de su Jeep.

 _Este será un largo día._

.

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí—vuelve a decir, soltando un bufido y escuchando como Lawrence camina entra las ramas, haciendo el mínimo sonido y con la cabeza alzada en busca de una señal.

—Yo sigo sin creer que no has dejado de quejarte—responde, irguiéndose y dedicándole una mirada sobre él hombro—. Lo has dicho como unas treinta veces en menos de dos horas. Nuevo record, Daka.

—Solo cállate—gruñe, alzando ella misma la cabeza.

Olisquea el aire, con fuerza, queriendo memorizar todos y cada uno de los aromas que le rodean y tratar de clasificarlos en su mente, buscando uno en particular que sabe, de algún u otro modo, que no estará ahí por más que busque. Se coloca en cuclillas, más cerca del suelo y por ende más cerca del aroma.

Sus oídos están alertas a cualquier intervención drástica en su entorno, ignorando por completo el corazón tranquilo y acompasado de Lawrence, centrando en lo que hay más allá de tres metros cuadrados. El sonido del bosque, que es principalmente el de los animales y sus latidos frenéticos, o bien el cantar de las aves, es todo lo que hay.

El rastro que seguían ha desaparecido por completo en este punto de la montaña, y eso es especialmente extraño, considerando la intensidad con la que lo percibía desde hace cientos de kilómetros al este. Esto no está bien.

—Ya—comenta Lawrence, estirando los brazos a los lados y dando un recorrido con la mirada alrededor de ambos—, es demasiado raro.

—Muy raro—concuerda, reincorporándose y frunciendo el ceño sin entender—. Que piensas tú.

No es una pregunta, sino una orden, una demasiado explicita y exigente para que el chico quiera arrancarle la cabeza con sus manos por propasarse con él de esa manera tan directa; pero no lo hace, solo le dedica una mirada con las cejas alzadas.

—Pienso que debemos volver a Beacon—niega con la cabeza, frunciendo la boca—. Esta cosa es por mucho algo más inteligente de lo que me esperaba. El pueblo está desprotegido sin nosotros.

—No sé si se te ha olvidado—gruñe con los dientes apretados, sintiendo sus venas ser corroídas por la sangre que hierve dentro de ella. Aprieta los puños—, pero está bajo la protección de la escoria Argent.

—No lo olvido—Lawrence esta vez sí le frunce el ceño, molesto con ella—. Ellos no son suficientes para protegerlo como lo hacía papá. Literalmente, los habitantes pueden estar a punto de ser asesinados sin que nadie lo impida.

—Eso debieron haber pensado antes de...

—Dakaria—gruñe, interrumpiéndola. Sus ojos se posan sobre los verdes de Lawrence, antes de alzar las cejas—hoy no.

Es su turno para soltar un gruñido profundo y lleno de enojo, sintiendo como sus encías dan una punzada donde se encuentran los incisivos caninos. Abre las palmas de sus manos, antes de cerrarlas de manera tensa de nuevo y escuchando con claridad como los huesos se resienten de tanta tensión.

Maldito Lawrence y maldito pueblo.

Un nudo en su estómago le recuerda lo que verdaderamente quiere hacer. Quiere erguirse en toda su altura e imponerse a otro Alfa que quiere dominarla, quiere decirle que hacer deliberadamente sin que ella pueda hacer nada, esperando _someterla_. Ningún Alfa se somete. Jamás, por nada ni por nadie, solo lo hace en un reto físico, y Lawrence definitivamente _no la está retando_. No debe querer, _realmente querer_ , responder físicamente a un _no_ desafío.

 _Deja de ser una Alfa_.

Dakaria aprieta fuertemente los puños, clavándose las uñas que no han cambiado de forma milagrosamente por un buen autocontrol de la ira, pero aun así a su nariz llega el aroma metálico de su propia sangre resbalando por la palma de su mano.

Lawrence la ve unos segundos, sin decir absolutamente y sabiendo que su hermana está peleando con su propio animal en estos momentos para no atacarle.

—Andando—suspira el chico al fin cuando siente que la chica está completamente calmada, comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el bosque que baja por toda la montaña.

Ella misma suelta otro bufido, dándole otra mirada a su entorno una última vez antes de comenzar a hacer lo mismo. Debían apresurarse si no querían estar en el bosque al anochecer.

Después de todo, aun no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

Y tener un ataque de Alfa dominante no serviría de nada para tratar de salvar sus vidas si realmente esa _cosa_ era peligrosa.

.

Ha anochecido.

Las pisadas en el barro son incluso más difíciles de dar sin la poca luz que antes se colaba por los espesos árboles, y aunque sus otros sentidos le sirvan de igual modo para evitar que algo le tome por sorpresa, no evita que esté a punto de caerse. Afortunadamente para ella, sus pies reaccionan con velocidad, manteniéndola de pie y en perfecto equilibrio incluso antes de hacer un ademan hacia el suelo.

—Estás haciéndote aún más torpe—Lawrence, desde unos pasos al frente, comenta, girándose lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada sobre el hombro.

Frunce el ceño una vez más, molesta con su hermano y sobre todo con el maldito bosque. Se supone que creció entre estos árboles, ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde el camino hacia la casa?

—No soy torpe—dice entre gruñidos, impulsándose con el pie y dando un salto alto, hasta llegar al lado de su hermano. Alza una ceja con superioridad, regodeándose con su demostración de poder—. ¿Lo ves?

—Está bien—Lawrence se encoge de hombros, mirándole con la sonrisa y las cejas alzadas, como si hablara con una niña pequeña—, no es tu culpa. El bosque esta oscuro.

—Puedo ver en la oscuridad—le corta rápidamente y mostrando su molestia, parpadeando solo una vez y sintiendo como todo el mundo se le aclara.

Ahora puede ver perfectamente, como si todo estuviera iluminado por una luz omnisciente que no viene de ningún lado, pero que es incluso más fuerte que una linterna. Puede notar con claridad los arboles a su alrededor, las piedras entre las hojas secas y el barro, e incluso las huellas de unos animales un poco más disimuladas por las pisadas de sus botas.

Lawrence sonríe de lado.

—Ahora tienes los ojos azules de un fantasma. ¿Qué pasa si un humano te ve?

—No hay humanos en el bosque.

—No puedes estar segura de eso—niega con la cabeza, dando un suspiro antes de, al alzar su vista, sus ojos se tornen de un color carmesí brillante.

El tono no es parecido a la sangre, que es demasiado opaca y carente de brillo propio, más denso y oscuro, como si realmente la maldad que se encuentra en ella se dejara ver; más bien es similar a un rubí siendo reflejado por el sol, generando su propia luz e iluminando todo a su alrededor. Incluso siendo un color inusual, los ojos de su hermano no le asustan.

—Andando—insta de nuevo, empujándola por el hombro para que comience a avanzar. Le gruñe con fuerza, mostrando sus colmillos crecidos levemente para demostrar que esta molesta. Lawrence rueda los ojos—. Por favor, Daka, avanza de una buena vez.

Comienza a correr de inmediato, sintiendo como su hermano le sigue, completamente consiente que, si se esfuerza, puede dejarle atrás y demostrar que es el líder. No lo hace, sino que permanece a sus espaldas, cuidando que nada pueda llegar desde ahí.

Dakaria siempre ha pensado que, si pudiera correr toda la vida, no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Incluso ahora, rodeada por el bosque, con una creatura capaz de matarla a Lawrence y a ella, por lo que ha escuchado, puede disfrutar el correr y sentirse libre. Puede que está mal, porque nadie en su sano juicio amaría estar prácticamente acercándose al destino que más daño le provoca, y en cierto modo, no puede evitar sentir que es incorrecto. Que no debe emocionarse y mucho menos sentirse libre si está a punto de pisar una tierra donde de nuevo será contenida.

Después esta _esa_ parte. Su lado animal, que irremediablemente se siente identificado con el escenario que le rodea, comenzando a removerse de manera inquieta en su interior de pura euforia y reflejando su efusividad al correr aún más rápido. La parte animal está feliz de volver a casa. Su parte humana... no lo está, porque no lo ha olvidado.

Lawrence incluso corre más rápido, alcanzándola y colocándose a su lado.

Cuando Dakaria le observa, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro debido a la libertad de ser ellos mismos que en New York no poseían, hace que, de cierto modo, no se arrepienta de volver.

O eso piensa hasta que el aroma a sangre le hace detenerse.

.

Dentro de su habitación, Scarlett McCall comienza de nuevo el trabajo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer en su vida.

Sus dedos recorren seguros y rápidos los agujeros, jalando el hilo y la cuerda, entrelazándolos y utilizando la fuerza para mantenerlos en su lugar. Su frente esta empapada en sudor, y siente como este también comienza su camino hasta las mejillas.

Saca la lengua, mordiéndola un poco y tratando de conservar la poca concentración y paciencia que le queda. Sus dedos entran por el agujero y suelta un suspiro aliviado, sintiendo que todo el esfuerzo por terminar ha valido la pena al ver como ha quedado su palo de Lacrosse. Parece incluso hecho por un profesional, y ella claramente no lo es.

Su padre no está en casa, por lo que, siendo como es, no le da pena pasearse en sostén deportivo por su habitación con dirección al baño. Toma su cepillo y limpia sus dientes.

Un aire helado se filtra en la habitación provocándole un escalofrió. Debió haber cerrado la ventana, piensa, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y el sabor de pasta dental en la punta de la lengua.

Se dirige a la ventana, a cerrarla para dormir cómodamente en la caliente cama, sin embargo se detiene cuando escucha un sonido. Ladea la cabeza en un acto inconsciente, tratando de escuchar mejor a través del susurro potente del viento de otoño. El mismo sonido se repite, y Scarlett se tensa de inmediato.

Deja el cepillo en la mesa y toma una sudadera, enfundándola en su torso y saliendo por la puerta de la terraza unos minutos después, con un bate en la mano, agradecida de que su padre siempre lo coloque en el pasillo de su habitación por emergencias.

Se acerca un poco de manera vacilante pero precisa, con los ojos abiertos a cualquier movimiento que pueda captar en la noche oscura de octubre y con el corazón en la boca.

Un sonido le hace detenerse, completamente segura de que no es su imaginación. Sujeta a lo que es en ese momento su fiel compañero, aferrando con fuerza y dejando que sus nudillos se tornen blancos.

Se acerca aún más, hasta llegar a la baranda, donde sus ojos logran captar a una figura que cae hacia abajo con velocidad. Un grito sale de sus labios sin que este se lo proponga, cuando una cara de cabeza aparece frente a ella. Lleva el bate hacia atrás, dispuesto a golpear cuando la cara grita y se cuenta de quién es.

—Stiles, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunta Scarlett, jadeando con respiraciones profundas y el ceño fruncido.

—No contestabas el teléfono—contesta la chica de lunares, frunciendo el ceño también—. ¿Por qué tienes un bate?

Scar niega con la cabeza.

—Pensé que eras un depredador—acepta por fin, dejando el bate en el suelo.

—Un depre... escucha—se interrumpe así misma, incrédula—. Mi madre salió corriendo de la casa. Encontraron el cuerpo, Scar.

—¿Un cadáver? —se muestra confundida, y Stiles rueda los ojos con ironía.

—No, un cuerpo de agua—comenta con sarcasmo—. Si tonta, un cadáver.

—¿Es el chico que fue secuestrado?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que es un chico, y es probable que sí—Escucha como Stiles trataba de bajar del techo, y antes de que se lastimara aún más, Scar se adelanta, tomándola de la cintura en pleno aire. Lo deja en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, aunque no parece haberle molestado.

—Eres una torpe—dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es mi culpa que tengas más reflejos que yo. Además, el cadáver no es la mejor parte—deja que unos segundos de silencio flotaran entre ellos, haciendo un intento de suspenso—. Solo encontraron la mitad.

—¿Y que con eso?

—Tú y yo iremos a buscarla, ahora.

.

El bosque de noche era tranquilo normalmente, pero esta vez las pisadas pesadas de los oficiales de policía de Beacon Hills, junto con sus perros rastreadores. Las linternas daban la suficiente iluminación para ver por donde caminaban, sin embargo, no permiten que se vea lo que ocultaban los árboles.

Stiles camina al lado de Scarlett, sorteando las raíces y hojas secas que se empeñaban en quererlos hacer tropezar.

—Necesito entrenar, Stiles—dice Scarlett, bufando y casi cayendo de cara—. Mañana es el entrenamiento de Lacrosse.

—Sí, estar en la banca requiere mucho esfuerzo—suelta con sarcasmo la chica de lunares, sonriendo de lado.

—Este año seré titular—le asegura.

—Ese es el espíritu, Scar.

Pasa unos segundos en silencio, antes de que la chica de rasgos latinos se muestre preocupada por primera vez desde que estan en el bosque.

—¿Qué pasa si el asesino sigue aquí?

Stiles aminora el paso.

—Realmente no pensé eso.

Y era cierto. Aunque sabe que es probable que el responsable ronde por el bosque aun, no había pensado en ello y se lanzó a buscar el cuerpo ella misma. El plan era sencillo, Scarlett y ella buscarían el cuerpo, le daban el crédito a su madre, y no la despedían a la vez que aseguraba su empleo por mucho tiempo más; su madre era una excelente Sheriff, pero no lo suficiente como para conservar el cargo si no tenía otro éxito.

No obstante, si el asesino les encontraba antes de que ellos encontraran la evidencia, ese plan no resultaría.

Un sonido llega a sus oídos, confundiéndole levemente. Reconoce perfectamente que ese sonido es una canción, sin embargo, es difícil ubicar de donde proviene. Su mirada se pasea por el suelo oscuro del bosque, tomando la linterna y pasándola por el, buscando

—¿Qué es eso? —escucha que Scarlett dice, pero su atención está puesta en un pequeño reproductor que descansa en el suelo al lado de una roca. Se agacha y lo toma.

—Es un iPod—responde, observándolo con atención y aplastando el botón de reproducir.

—¿Qué canción es?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—suelta con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, agitando el artefacto frente a ellos y subiendo el volumen.

Escucha con una sonrisa como Scarlett canta un verso, siguiendo al cantante.

—No sabía que pudieras cantar—Stiles comenta sarcástica, echándose el iPod en su bolsillo por si era importante para su madre.

Comienzan a caminar, escuchando a Scarlett desde su espalda.

—Todos pueden cantar.

—Pero no todos lo hacen bien.

—¿Crees que cante bien?—la voz esperanzada de Scarlett le hace sonreír.

—Nunca dije eso.

Scarlett suelta un jadeo, y ella solo puede mirarle con atención, antes de seguir caminando a través del camino deformado.

—Creo que la chica que sufre de asma debería de llevar la linterna—dice su amiga, antes de que le escuche usar su inhalador.

Una voz se abre paso, junto con unas linternas, y Stiles solo puede mirar a su amiga, antes de abrir sus ojos presa del miedo.

Policías.

—Corre—murmura, antes de hacer lo dicho anteriormente, alejándose un poco de Scarlett y sin ver hacia ningun lado en especifico.

Cree que los ha perdido, pues ya no ve a los policías que le seguían. Suspira aliviada, antes de que un ladrido molesto suene demasiado cerca de ella para no asustarla, haciéndole tropezar y caer al piso, sorprendida. Se revuelca dos veces en el suelo, girándose para ver al oficial frente a ella.

—Demonios—murmura con los dientes apretados, mirando como su madre se le acerca.

—Esperen—dice, y los ojos de Stiles se dirigen a la placa de Sheriff que luce su madre de manera orgullosa en el lado derecho del pecho, en la chaqueta que le protege del frio gélido de Beacon. Su cabello castaño y ondulado se mantiene atado en una coleta baja, y sus ojos azules solo le miran con cansancio, como si hubiera repetido la misma escena miles de veces—. Esta delincuente es de mi pertenencia.

—En teoría, ambos le pertenecemos al país, entonces...—pero su madre le interrumpe antes de que termine su excusa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Stiles?—Pero Stiles solo alza las cejas, mirándole de manera significativa, antes de que la Sheriff entienda a la perfección—. ¿Dónde está tu pareja de crimen?

La linterna de su madre pasa por todos los árboles, y tiene que impedir mostrarse asustada. Una cosa es que le atrape a ella, que facilmente se puede librar de eso a penas con un castigo, y otra es que atrapen a Scarlett.

—¿Quién? ¿Scar? Oh no, ella se quedó en casa, ya sabes, practica de Lacrosse. Solo estoy yo. Yo misma, en el bosque. Sola.

La cara de su madre muestra la seriedad del asunto, y sabe que no es momento de jugar.

—Vete a casa.

—Claro.

Pasa de largo de su madre, tratando de ignorar las miradas que le dirigen los demás policías, las cuales probablemente sean de burla, y camina lo más rápido posible. Siente como alguien choca contra su hombro, y tiende a alzar la mirada para ver a quien ha golpeado, pero sus ojos se abren de manera sorprendida.

Un oficial con la cara deformada, como si estuviera en descomposición, con la piel arrugada, ojos gris oscuro y vacíos, y una parte de su mejilla agujereada; le devuelva la mirada. Siente que su pulso se acelera con fuerza, mandándole directamente hacia atrás de la impresión y abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez en el agua. La cara de la oficial regresa a su estado normal en segundos, le mira asustada.

Agita con fuerza la cabeza antes de, literalmente, salir corriendo hacia el Jeep, no dirigiendo ninguna mirada hacia atrás y rezando a todos los dioses que esten oyendo por el bienestar de Scarlett.

.

—¡Corre más rapido Daka!—grita Lawrence, esquivando una rama suelta de un arbol, derrapando en el suelo.

A su lado, Dakaria corre lo más rapido que puede, siguiendo la silueta llena de sangre y con aroma a azufre que seguian desde hace dos segundos. Demonios, piensa, gruñendo en voz alta hacia la silueta oscura como el onice, como si realmente no existiera nada ahí aparte de humo y niebla de la noche. Pero ella no se deja engañar, ya que su vision es lo bastante aguda como para seguirle por muchos metros de distancia.

Salta hacia el tronco de un arbol, impulsandose con ambos pies y saliendo disparada hacia la criatura. Lawrence le sonrie, haciendo lo mismo con el lado contrario, y ambos surcan el cielo en el poderoso salto. Dakaria alza la pierna, dando una patada precisa en el lomo de la creatura y lanzandola hacia la izquierda debido al impacto.

Es cuando ve mejor a la criatura que se da cuenta en que se han metido.

No es algo que haya visto antes, y tampoco se parece a la version bestial de un hombre lobo, sino que, ante todo pronostico, tiene la cara hecha de roca, mientras que su cuerpo esta creado de una sustancia oscura y biscoza, todo eso unido a un esqueleto de hueso deforme, como si hubiera salido desde una cripta. Hace una mueca al ver que sus pantalones estan llenos de esa sustancia negra como el petroleo, olfatenado el aroma horrendo a azufre que desprende.

El craneo de roca se divide a la mitad, mostrando una boca que cubre toda su extension, llena de cinco hileras de dientes más puntiagudos que las de un Wendigo o un Vampiro. La criatura suelta un alarido que le hace cubrirse los oidos con sus manos, tratando de protegerse.

Lawrence ruge sobre el sonido, cayando a la critaura. Su hermano da un par de sacudidas con sus hombros y transformandose en un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo por medio de una sacudida. Los ojos rojos de su Alfa brillan con el fulgor de los fuegos del infierno, en un reto silencioso.

El Lobo se lanza a la criatura, dandole un par de sarpazos antes de que la misma cosa negra le expulse hacia atrás. Dakaria se lanza contra la criatura cuando ve a su Alfa herido, repitiendo los arañazos y dando un par de puñetazos y patadas a la estructura de hueso esperando romperla. La criatura le lanza con un solo golpe hacia atrás, y tiene que sujetarse de una rama que sobresale de un tronco para no caer aun más lejos.

—Es un Golem—gruñe con desprecio Dakaria, mientras cae al suelo de pie, haciendo crecer sus garras y colmillos, sintiendo completamente la tranformacion.

— _Invocacion_ —la voz de su hermano retumba en sus pensamientos, furiosa— _. Eso significa que hay una bruja incolucrada._

—Una bruja que puede invocar a más de ellos—recuerda, frunciendo el ceño al pensar a más cosas como su _amigo_ —. ¿Es una coincidencia que un chico este desgarrado en medio del bosque?

— _Nada es coincidencia_ —suelta otro rugido furioso, obsercando como la criatura camina de un lado a otro, mirandoles sin atacar—. _Tenemos que..._

Lawrence no puede terminar, debido a que la criatura alza la cabeza soltando otro espantoso alarido, antes de correr lejos de ellos.

Su hermano se lanza en su persecucion, siendo seguido de cerca por Dakaria. Ahora que puede observar mejor la espalda de la criatura, puede darse cuenta que tiene una larga cola que sobresale de la espina dorsal, y esta se agita cada vez que retrae el cuerpo para avanzar.

Un aroma diferente llega a su nariz, haciendo que de inmediato se alarme por completo, sintiendo por medio de la conexión ejercida por Lawrence que él tambien esta preocupado.

Una beta, una chica humana.

Eso es lo que ha llamado la atencion del ser repuganante que siguen. El Lobo suelta un aullido hacia el cielo nocturno, aumentando aun más la velocidad y tratando de arrebasar a la criatura. Dakaria avanza lo más rápido que puede, comenzando a sentirse impotente, sintiendo como sus venas hierven en furia que le calienta todo su cuerpo. Siente que sus piernas dan zancadas, fuertes, recorriendo más distancia y llegando a la altura de la cadera del lobo, pero sigue sin poder ser tan rápida como la criatura...

Demasiado tarde.

Todo ocurre ante los ojos incredulos de Dakaria, quien observa como la figura canela de la chica es apresada debajo del ser que arremete contra ella, y como si fuera una pelicula de ciencia ficcion, el craneo de piedra se abre y los insicivos puntiagudos se clavan en la piel del hombro de la chica, sacando sangre y provocandole un espantoso chillido de dolor.

Lawrence embiste a la criatura, lanzandola lejos de la chica. El Golem choca contra los arboles, desapareciendo y solamente dejando huesos y aquella sustancia parecida al petroleo en el suelo.

Su hermano vuelve a su forma humana, mirando a la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos. Dakaria se acerca, pero cuando lo hace de inmediato el aroma a sangre se impregna en sus nervios olfativos, alertandole. La chica esta perdiendo demasiada sanre, y Lawrence trata de cubrirla con el pedazo de camiseta rasgada que tiene.

—Morirá—dice Lawrence entre hipidos y sollozos, observando con atención como la vida de la chica, que no tendra más de diesiseis años, desaparece con cada suspiro que da.

—Duele—solloza la chica con fuerza, apenas manteniéndose consiente.

Dakaria frunce el ceño, poniendose de rodillas al ladode la cara de la chica y dandole un golpe _leve_ en la cabeza.

De inmediato, la chica pierde el conocimiento.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Lawrence comienza a desesperarse, y losabe porque ya esta gritando. Sus ojos verdes similares a los propios le miran llenos de procupacion.

—Se está muriendo—su voz se ha transformado en un hilo, observando como la chica pierde color a cada segundo que pasa—. Debes de tomar una decisión, pero ella no merece estar consiente mientras pierde la vida, ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —exclama, tirando de su cabello, mirando hacia todos lados de manera nerviosa. Dakaria entiende el estado de su hermano, y de cierta parte, se remueve de la misma manera dentro de esa coraza que ha creado para protegerse de los demas. La chica muere, y ellos... son tan impotentes. Lawrence alza la mirada, con sus ojos rojos brillando, demostrando que es una persona capaz de tomar el puesto de Alfa—. La mordere.

—No te preguntare si estás seguro—Dakaria se levanta del suelo, mirándole desde arriba con sus ojos azules reluciendo en preocupación—, solo quiero que entiendas lo que eso conlleva.

—Estaría jugando con su vida, Daka. Sé que—niega con la cabeza, mojándose los labios de manera nerviosa—, sé que si no responde correctamente a la mordida morirá... pero hay probabilidades de que no.

—Solo es una Beta, Lawrence.

—Es mucho más que eso—afirma con la voz llena de seguridad y decisión, como si supiera de que está hablando.

Su hermano le mira una última vez, antes de abrir la boca y hacer crecer sus colmillos. Suelta un aullido profundo desde su pecho, y Daka le imita, llenando la noche con sus cantos de plegaria, rogando a cualquier cosa, principalmente a su madre desde donde quiera que este, que la chica no muera.

Dakaria sigue aullando aun cuando Lawrence muerde con fuerza la cadera de la chica.

Su voz ahoga el grito de dolor.


	4. Capítulo 2

**¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia y espero que este capítulo no los decepcione!**

 **I'm Yours**

 **2**

—¿Estas bromeando? —Stiles prácticamente está sonriendo lo más grande que puede, incluso en sus ojos se nota el brillo emocionado.

Scarlett nunca ha podido saber cómo es que, siendo como son las cosas, Stiles tiene cierto toque mágico que le rodea, aquella alegría que emana de ella tan naturalmente que le hace sonreír con diversión todo el tiempo, y sobretodo no se explica como nunca puede dejar de mirar todo con absoluta fascinación. No se explica cómo eso es posible, pero sabe que no lo cambiaría por nada aunque pudiera.

—No estoy bromeando, Stiles—se apresura a responder, frunciendo el ceño.

La chica omega le mira con una mueca antes de rodar los ojos.

—Claro, y yo soy una idiota.

El sarcasmo de Stiles es su caracteristica más marcada, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe perfectamente, por lo mismo no se molesta en ocultarlo. Scarlett es su hermana, practicamente, siempre puede contar con ella y la conoce mejor que se conoce así misma. Por lo mismo, el que quiera verle la cara y jugarle una broma es sumamente algo por lo cual sentirce ofendida. Y lo está. Sumamente molesta de hecho.

¿Cómo es posible que, de todas las personas, sea precisamente Scarlett quien piense que es una credula? Estamos hablando de Scarlett McCall, la Beta más ingenua del universo, despues de todo.

—Te digo la verdad—vuelve a insistir la chica, frunciendo el ceño—. Me separe de ti y…

—Y una cosa te ataco—rueda los ojos interrumpiendola. Estaban en el salon, sentadas comodamente en los escritorios y esperando a que el profesor en turno viniera a darles unas clases de una buena vez, y lo que menos queria Stiles es que Jacklyn le vea enojada—. Ahora dime, ¿Esa cosa que fue?

Scarlett niega con la cabeza muchas veces, tal vez para darle enfasis o bien porque se sentia con el deber de hacerlo. De cualquier modo, Stiles no la interrumpio.

—No lo sé—admite, y se sorprende levemente por la verdad que las palabras tienen—. Solo sé que… solo sé que cuando te separaste de mi algo se avalanzo contra mi, despues yo…—se queda callada sin decir absolutamente nada, pensando en algo que Stiles no tiene ni la menor idea de que es—, nada. Desperté en mi casa, sola y con una venda en las costillas de manera improvisada.

—Supongo que le dijiste a tu padre sobre ello y te lo trato—asiente con la cabeza Stiles dándole la total razón. O eso al menos antes de que Scar se sonroje con fuerza—. Scarlett… dime que le dijiste y te atendió la herida para evitar infecciones.

—¡Que querías que hiciera! —exclama nerviosamente—. Si él se hubiera dado cuenta de mi herida…—niega con la cabeza—. Mi padre me hubiera atado ayer mismo. Además, cuando desperté ya se había ido al hospital.

Stiles aprieta los puños, y antes darse cuenta, le deja caer una de sus manos en la cabeza a Scar, entrecerrándole los ojos e inflando los mofletes.

—¿Acaso estás idiota? Sabes que, no contestes a eso—se lleva una mano a la cabeza, apretando el puente de su nariz—. Si te internan en el hospital debido a una enfermedad extraña te juro que no ire a verte. Ahora anda—la toma del brazo, levantándose y tirando de ella hacia la puerta—. Tengo que ver esa herida…

—Pero Stiles…

—Nada de peros que valga, McCall. Camina.

La lleva del brazo por todo el pasillo, vacío debido a que todos los demás están en clases. Stiles agradece que su maestro haya decidido llegar tarde—o no llegar en todo caso—, porque así puede ver la herida que Scar ha llegado presumiendo en la mañana. Después de que ella se fuera, con eso del oficial deformado, toda la noche estuvo en vela preguntándose donde estaba Scar y porque la misma no contestaba sus mensajes y llamadas, que tan insistentemente había dejado en el buzón de voz de la Beta.

Porque efectivamente, algo de lo cual Stiles se puede jactar, es que tiene una irremediable inclinación a preocuparse por la maldita de McCall. Aunque esta no lo merezca.

No, Stiles es demasiado buena para el mundo.

Abre la puerta del baño con fuerza, colocándole el pestillo cuando lanza dentro a Scarlett. Se gira cuando está segura de que nadie entrara y le mira con los brazos cruzados.

—Ahora, levántate la blusa—ordena con impaciencia.

Scar solo niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hare… tengo miedo…—titubea, con los ojos brillantes. Stiles solo suelta un suspiro.

—No te hará daño mostrármela…—insiste.

—Solo no grites, ¿esta bien? —pregunta titubeante de nuevo.

—¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Una chica? —espeta con sarcasmo, haciendo un ademan para aumentar la rapidez.

Scarlett se quita la prenda, quedando solo con su sostén de color morado que le hace bufar con molestia. Allistor ama como nadie el color morado, y que su mejor amiga lo lleve puesto, sumándole el hecho que Stiles idiotamente ha accedido por chantaje emocional a prestarle su amado Roscoe, no puede ser nada nuevo.

La Omega se acerca, alzando una mano, y está tan próxima al torso de Scar que pasa la palma por el costado color canela, buscando la herida con ella y sus ojos.

—Aquí esta—dice con una sonrisa, tomando la punta de la gasa. Alza la mirada—. ¿Puedo quitarlo?

—Sí—contesta su amiga, observando ella también esa parte de su anatomía.

Es entonces cuando la puerta de una de las casillas se abre, y por esta, London Martin les mira con una sonrisa cínica.

Stiles se sonroja de inmediato, sintiendo la vergüenza burbujearle dentro de su estomago y la sangre concentrarse en su rostro. Se aparta con rapidez de la piel de Scar como si quemara, retrayendo su mano a su pecho y acunándola ahí.

—No sabia que tenían ese tipo de relación—comenta el chico pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a los lavados—. Aunque debí imaginarlo. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo que siempre estén juntas.

—¿Qué haces en el baño de niñas, London? —pregunta Stiles, sonriendo sarcásticamente y frunciendo el ceño un poco al estar el chico de espaldas.

—La pregunta sería—comenta, caminando a la puerta y quitando el seguro. La abre, y antes de salir, les dedica una mirada sobre el hombro—: "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos dentro del baño de hombres?"

Y con eso, desaparece.

Scarlett le mira sonrojada, con la boca abierta de impresión y las cejas levemente alzadas. Tira de su brazo, con una mueca de preocupación.

—Estamos en el baño de hombres—dice, y no se molesta en decirle que es más que obvio considerando los urinarios que están en la esquina y que apenas ha notado. Tampoco el hecho que, como si fuera una broma, está mucho más limpio que el sanitario de damas.

Peor aun, en lo único que Stiles puede pensar realmente es que London ha insinuado que las veía. A ellas. _A Ella…_

—Me mira—comenta incrédula, y no le importa que probablemente tenga la misma cara de idiota con pocas facultades mentales que Scarlett pone todo el tiempo cuando ve a Allistor. Oh no.

Porque London Martin, la persona que ama desde segundo grado de la escuela media, le ha _mirado…_

 _Es el mejor día de su vida._

 _._

 _Es uno de los peores días de su vida._

Dakaria solamente quiere irse. Lejos, muy lejos, y no regresar jamás a esa horrible escuela. Porque no, es totalmente racional que se quiera alejar de ese estúpido lugar, donde ya vivió su condena, donde curso su preparatoria para ya no volver a pisar ese edificio nunca más.

Obviamente, Lawrence piensa muy distinto a ella, pues le detiene, apretando su hombro para mantenerla en el estacionamiento, siendo ambos, para variar, el centro de atención de la mayoría de las miradas.

Y no, no tiene nada que ver que estén en el capo del _camaro_ negro, con lentes de sol y con cara de pocos amigos—o al menos ella, porque Lawrence parece que acaba de ganar la lotería—. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de, Daka lo sabe bien, parezcan miembros de la mafia esperando a su próxima victima.

Aunque, si lo piensas bien, no es como si fuera muy distinto.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —gruñe con los dientes apretados, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo como su hermano solo sonríe, negando con la cabeza como si fuera una niña que desconociera muchas cosas.

—Tenemos que monitorear a la nueva miembro—dice como si fuera la pequeña cosa.

Y Daka solamente se confunde un poco más. Alza una ceja.

—¿A la chica? —no puede evitar sonar plana, directa y algo ruda, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo—. Aun sigo sin comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué no estoy nervioso? —completa Lawrence, sabiendo como terminara la oración. Daka admira eso de su hermano, el como sabe lo que quiere decir sin uso de palabras, solamente escuchando sus gruñidos y manteniendo eso de manera intima y personal, familiar. Lawrence en ese aspecto es un verdadero alfa—. Es porque sé que ella será feliz.

Daka de nuevo solo alza más la ceja.

—Algo me lo dijo—suspira el chico, dejando su peso aun más hundido en el cofre del _camaro_ pero sin llegar a tenderse sobre él. Los alumnos ya han comenzado a salir de la escuela. Y sí, realmente _todos_ le miran, como si no hubieran visto nunca a dos personas en lentes de sol—, no sé cómo explicarlo, Daka. Pero—le mira directamente a través de los anteojos oscuros—lo sé. Sé de alguna forma u otra que esa chica es especial. Mi lobo lo sabía.

—Idioteces—gruñe, retirando la mirada.

El olor a hombre lobo le llega a sus fosas nasales, y Daka de inmediato alza la mirada para centrarla en dos chicas que hablan acaloradamente.

.

—Ya te digo Scar, no podemos seguir haciendo esto en clases de Harris—Stiles vuelve a decir por quinta vez, haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—No es como si podamos hacer otra cosa—McCall cierne sus manos a las correas de la mochila, sonriendo levemente. Suelta un bufido sin contenerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero ella no comprende eso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría prestar atención a su clase cuando, irónicamente, te sienta hasta al final del salón y al lado de tu mejor amiga? Nadie—niega con la cabeza—. Esa es la respuesta. Y es justo por eso que no seré profesora cuando crezca.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero terminar como la profesora Harris, desde luego. ¿Le prestas atención si quiera? Es obvio que a ella también le hacían burlas en la escuela como a mí, y que de la misma manera que sus profesores lo hacían, está haciéndolo conmigo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no es mala?

—No es malvada como la bruja de un cuento de Disney, es más como la victima de bullying que termina siendo un abusador también. Una cadena, el ciclo de la vida. Cosas que pasan porque tienen que pasar.

—¿El universo? —pregunta dudosamente, tratando de entender la lógica de su amiga.

—Por supuesto que el universo, idiota—Stiles sonríe levemente—. El universo hacer cosas como eso y—es entonces cuando, como si fuera una película, su mirada recae en el momento y lugar exacto, observando con fascinación como un chico retira sus lentes oscuros, dejando ver unos impresionantes ojos color verdoso. _Es guapo_ — a ese Dios—comenta en voz alta, llamando la atención de Scar, quien se gira.

El cuerpo de su amiga se tensa a su lado, pero no pregunta por qué y ciertamente no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo. Porque sí, está mucho más concentrada en ver como el joven se acerca con paso seguro, y lo reconoce de inmediato como un Alfa, un alfa que simplemente Stiles admira. Y eso está bien, admirar chicos y ver que están guapos, pero definitivamente, que sus ojos se giren por un impulso mayor hacia la figura que camina al lado del chico, no lo está.

Mucho menos que se le corte la respiración.

Una chica de cabellera azabache, enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero que irónicamente, y también de manera incorrecta—porque se supone que oculte las curvas—, realza una figura que haría a cualquiera sentirse inferior. Camina con una seguridad y altanería, como si fuera la reina de la escuela y no le temiera a nada, su boca en una fina línea recta, tensa ante la molestia que seguramente está sintiendo. Y Stiles frunce el ceño imitando las oscuras cejas. Porque sí, puede que la chica fuera más bella que nada de lo que ha visto antes, pero no por ello debe creerse una Diosa o algo parecido.

Y lo más importante, porque simplemente Stiles no puede identificar porque su Omega comienza a vibrar y moverse inquieto como un fantasma hiperactivo.

Le molesta.

Mucho de hecho.

—Hola—saluda el chico, y Stiles no se había percatado que efectivamente, ellas habían sido el blanco de esa caminata por el estacionamiento, y que sí, que todo mundo tiene los ojos puestos en ellas.

Incómodo.

Mucho más incómodo al ver la cara de mala leche que tiene la chica que acompaña al guapo Alfa.

—Hola—dice Stiles de inmediato, fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza hacia el chico. Sonríe sarcásticamente—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Porque que yo recuerde, no hay unos clones de los Cullen's en el instituto.

—Oh perdón por no presentarnos—el chico vuelve a sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

—No venimos a hablar contigo—la chica es la que responde antes de que ella lo haga, y Stiles de inmediato y extrañamente se tensa, sintiendo a su Omega revolverse.

Eso solo le pasa con Alfas, el instinto de someterse ante alguien, el molesto pensamiento de mostrarse débil para ser de agrado. La maldición que comenzaba a cansarle todos los días de su vida, la cruz que debía de cargar; llámenlo como quieran, el caso siempre es el mismo. El impulso de mostrar el cuello esperando aceptación y de callar todas las réplicas que se están atorando en su garganta.

Pero como era de esperarse, Stiles nunca se ha sometido ante nadie, y hoy definitivamente no es un buen día para hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco estaba hablando contigo, chica ruda—espeta irónicamente sin borrar la sonrisa que apenas ha titubeado hace unos segundos. La chica, como no, le _gruñe_ , y da un paso al frente haciendo que Stiles se preocupe de ser golpeada.

—Daka—dice suavemente el chico, tomándole el brazo y _Daka,_ parece calmarse levemente.

—Haz caso de lo que te dicen—sin poder contenerse, lo dice.

Lo último que Stiles puede ver perfectamente, es como la chica se retira los anteojos oscuros.

Y es lo último porque la misma se ha lanzado contra ella.


	5. Capítulo 3

**¡Gracias por comentar, dar a favoritos y seguidores, los amo! Espero que disfruten el cap.**

 **I'm Yours**

 **3**

Estar con otras personas, para algunos era lo mejor del mundo, para otros, era lo peor. Para Dakaria Hale, es exactamente lo que no quiere hacer durante toda su vida. No le gusta la gente, y si puede evitarla, la respuesta siempre será la misma. Por lo mismo, no puede saber con exactitud si ha reaccionado mal o no.

No, no puede, porque precisamente es eso lo que se le ha enseñado a hacer desde niña, reaccionar como se debe ante un desafío de su autoridad, todo ello para sobrevivir al crecer.

Ella es una Alfa, una alfa que aunque no quiera serlo lo es. Y no es precisamente por no querer poder, atención o simplemente emparejarse. No. Daka no tolera ser Alfa porque siente que pierde control de sí misma, porque siendo sincera completamente no soporta la idea de ser lo que la sociedad quiere que sea.

Y lo más importante, porque las hembras Alfas no existen.

Las mujeres alfa eran bichos raros – incluso más que las mujeres omega. Ser un beta era normal. Ser un macho alfa significaba que podías mandar sobre todos a tu alrededor. Ser una hembra omega significaba que debías sonreír y comer callada. Pero ser un macho omega o una hembra alfa era de lo más extraño.

Supuestamente no son verdaderas, no pueden serlo porque una mujer jamás será dominante en nada, pero aun así las hay, y puede que nunca antes haya conocido a una, pero Daka sabe que existen, que hay más como ella.

Exactamente debido a eso, se arroja sobre la chica sin importarle nada, siendo detenida de inmediato por su hermano antes de que su puño este en contacto con la asustada cara de la chica. Tensa su cuerpo, pero no trata de soltarse, solamente viendo a la chica con ojos inyectados en rabia impulsiva.

—¡Suéltame, Lawrence! —Dakaria gruñe sin importarle nada, sintiendo como su lobo se remueve dentro de ella con rudeza. Un insulto. Un insulto hacia ella.

—Contrólate de una buena vez, Daka—murmura su hermano, y hay un tinte que pinta su voz en el trasfondo que le hace detenerse. Y no, ella quiere seguir resistiéndose, pero su moral le dice que no, no debe hacerlo, no más.

Suspira con fuerza, soltándose de un movimiento de Lawrence y arreglándose la chaqueta con un ademan rudo y cabreado.

Observa con una ceja alzada a la chica al lado de la Beta nueva.

—No vuelvas a decir algo como eso—sisea en advertencia, y hay algo en los ojos de color miel que le dice que no le tiene miedo. Daka no va a repetir lo que dijo, y tampoco tiene planeado hablar, más que nada porque si lo hace no podrá contenerse.

Y eso está mal, porque nadie debe saber que ella no es una Beta, mucho menos una Omega.

Esa es su vida, recuerda, un campo de minas, en el cual si no te cuidas puedes terminar explotando y perdiendo todo lo que te queda. No es como si ella fuera una persona a la cual le interese hacer amigos o relacionarse, pero si le interesa mantener alejadas las miradas de ella, lejos lo más posible.

Si llegaran a enterarse de su jerarquía…

—¿O qué? —pregunta la chica, alzando su barbilla como Daka había visto a su padre hacer muchas veces, y es entonces cuando cae en cuenta de lo que realmente sucede con la chica.

La está desafiando.

Un desafío de una Alfa.

La chica actúa como un alfa mosqueado que encontraba a otro alfa amenazando su territorio ¿Qué pasa si resulta que está molesta por encontrarse a otro alfa adentrándose en su territorio? ¿Significa eso que ha conocido por fin a otra hembra alfa? Por supuesto, otro Alfa la habría odiado instantáneamente. Los Alfas son rivales por naturaleza. Pero… Dakaria no se siente de esa forma. Normalmente se hubiera estremecido en el mismo instante en el que sintiera a otro Alfa cerca, un retortijón en las entrañas, un pinchazo en la espalda, el aumento de la adrenalina, especialmente si este hubiera estado imponiéndole su presencia, actuando como si fuera el dueño del colegio y de la Beta a su lado.

No, Daka no sabe qué demonios sucede.

Antes de que lograra contestar, su hermano le toma del hombro.

—Solo dejémonos de hostilidades, ¿Si? —Lawrence dice, porque no es una pregunta en lo absoluto, más bien es una orden implícita dentro de una sugerencia que, de haber estado sola, Daka bien hubiera podido rechazar.

Stiles alza la mirada para encontrarla con el sexy chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos. Uno pensaría que es una actitud desinteresada, pero no. Stiles sabe la verdad. Es una posición defensiva, porque a querer o no su Omega sabe que algo está mal en todo esto. Y es bueno escuchar ese pensamiento… de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, porque queremos hablar con Scarlett de manera civilizada.

—¿Civilizada?

—Sí. Como personas normales y corrientes.

—Lo lamento, amigo, pero tú no eres normal ni corriente, ¿Me equivoco? —Descruza sus brazos, manteniéndose levemente más cerca de Scar por si las cosas se complican—. ¿Quién me dice que no eres de la mafia?

—Stiles—llama su amiga latina, y ella solamente le dirige una mirada de reojo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, y Scarlett solamente niega con la cabeza.

—Yo…—vacila levemente, pero luego niega con la cabeza, sus ojos brillando en decisión—. Estaré bien. Voy a hablar con él.

—Pero…

—En serio. Está bien.

Stiles niega fuertemente con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada para nada convencida a su amiga.

Si fuera por ella, seguramente no la dejaría nunca con ellos, sobre todo después del arrebato de furia de la chica, pero no; esto no se trata de ella, sino de Scar, y sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debe de resolverlo sola.

 _Las peleas más importantes se resuelven solo si uno las enfrenta._

Su madre se lo enseño hace tiempo y ella planea darle un uso a esa enseñanza. Y si Stiles se quedaba, bueno, lo más probable es que nunca vuelvan a encontrarse a esos tipos.

La Omega dirige una última mirada, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su Jeep.

Scarlett ya no está ahí cuando se asoma por el espejo retrovisor al salir del estacionamiento.

.

Stiles no es precisamente una chica con un gran potencial para "entender" a los demás. Sobre todo porque, bueno, ni ella misma puede entenderse del todo. Por lo mismo, cuando su madre le mira recargada desde el coche de policía en medio de la calle principal, al lado de una ambulancia, no puede saber si está enojada—o bueno, si lo sabe, pero no quiere darse cuenta. Porque darse cuenta seria mentirle a su madre cuando le diga que no lo sabía—.

—¿Qué sucede, Sheriff? —Stiles pregunta, bajándose del Jeep antes estacionado a orillas de la misma calle, dirigiéndose casi trotando hasta su madre. Johana Stillinski le mira con la boca fruncida levemente, alzando las cejas.

—Eso debería de preguntarte a ti—espeta con voz ruda, cruzándose de brazos—. Tenía entendido que te quedarías hasta tarde con Scar hoy.

—Sí, bueno—lleva su mano a su nuca descubierta, rascándose levemente en el nacimiento de su corto cabello—. Digamos que Scarlett tenía un asunto pendiente con alguien.

—¿Te abandono de nuevo por Allistair?

Stiles no puede evitar sonar indignada y herida.

—¿Cómo que de nuevo? ¿Sabes que estás insinuando que ya ha pasado antes?

Su madre le sonríe levemente, de esa manera cínica que no trae nada bueno.

—Digamos que no es la primera vez que te cancela.

—Sí, bueno—hace un pequeño mohín—. Eso fue solo porque necesitaba de su novio, tú entiendes. Las chicas necesitan amor y comprensión y todo eso. ¿Si lo entiendes, verdad? No te pregunto porque no crea que no lo entiendes, pero ha pasado algo de tiempo ya desde que tú no has…

Johana frunce el ceño, de esa manera que haría acojonar a cualquiera, con los ojos afilados de un azul claro que ya no es amable ni burlón, y Stiles sabe que se ha pasado de la raya un poco.

—Sí, lo sé—suspira por fin la Sheriff, y Stiles suelta la tensión que no sabía que estaba acumulando de sus hombros.

—Bien—continua, mirando sobre su madre y encontrándose con la oficial Parrish conversando con una mujer ¿ensangrentada? —. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué la ambulancia? ¿Una nueva víctima? ¿Encontraron un cuerpo? ¿Tienen un pista del asesino? ¿Es…

—Nada—interrumpe Johana, rodando los ojos—. Todas esas preguntas tu sabes perfectamente que no te incumben.

—De hecho si lo hace, considerando que vivimos en Beacon…

Su madre continua como si no la hubiera escuchado, justo como hace siempre que Stiles comienza a hablar de más o alarga conversaciones que no tienen futuro, lo que hace esta, por ende, una de ellas.

—No voy a hablar de nada contigo, Stiles—le mira con el ceño levemente fruncido, antes de apunta con un dedo detrás de ella—. Ahora, toma el Jeep y vete a casa por el otro camino, que esto da para largo.

La Omega, con un suspiro, mira hacia atrás, observando su destartalado Jeep color azul parado al lado de la calle debajo de un árbol.

—¿Eso significa que no te espero para cenar? —pregunta de manera desinteresada.

—Probablemente no, hija, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes—se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia—. Siempre es bueno comer pizza cuando no estas, ya sabes que tengo que cuidar tu línea y no puedes tener tentaciones.

—Eres una hija cruel.

—Solo lo hago por cuidarte, mami—suelta una carcajada.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, da la media vuelta, caminando hacia el Jeep con paso para nada entusiasta. Se sube a este, antes de arrancar y dar media vuelta para regresar por la calle hacia el otro camino. Si por ella fuera, probablemente seguiría insistiendo hasta recolectar suficiente información sobre los ataques que últimamente ha sufrido Beacon, y utilizando los datos para encontrar al culpable, si es que había uno, claro, porque siempre podía ser el ataque de un animal descontrolado del bosque.

Scar le había dicho que una cosa le ataco, lo que puede haber sido cierto, si Stiles no supiera que lo único lo suficientemente pequeño como para dejar a Scarlett viva era un león de montaña, pero, como su amiga le había dicho, el aullido que escucho esa noche no podía significar más que desvaríos.

Los lobos no vivían en Beacon desde hace sesenta años, lo sabe por un proyecto escolar de biología que hizo el año pasado, sobre todo porque se interesó en el tema y se hizo una experta en menos de una semana. Y sí, era imposible que los lobos hubieran parecido mágicamente y que nadie hubiera tenido avistamientos de ellos, considerando que son curiosos y se acercan un poco a las propiedades que colindan con el bosque.

Stiles piensa todo eso mientras conduce por el camino largo hacia su casa, pasando la tienda de especias de Madame Bartie—una anciana que se decía era más bruja que la de Hansel y Gretel—y un camino que daba directamente hacia el bosque. Ella sabe a dónde va ese camino, a la vieja mansión Hale, porque no conocer esa casa es el equivalente a no haber vivido en Beacon Hills nunca.

La Mansión Hale es famosa por ser una "casa embrujada" desde que la familia había muerto en un incendio sospechosamente accidental en la propiedad. Stiles recuerda que se divertía asustando a Scar cuando ambas tenían doce y la tragedia apenas había pasado, diciéndole que los muertos vendrían por ella y le tomarían de los pies por las noches.

Si lo piensa ahora con más claridad, probablemente no había sido su mejor Azaña.

Se encoge de hombros, pasando de largo por el camino que le llevaría a su casa.

Tal vez distraerse antes de las pruebas de Lacrosse no estaría nada mal.

.

Dakaria observa con atención como Lawrence conversa con la nueva, moviendo sus manos un par de veces para tratar de calmarla.

Sonríe un poco.

Ella está lo bastantemente lejos para no escuchar la conversación con su oído normal, ya que su hermano le prohibió usar su súper oído para escuchar la introducción improvisada que había diseñado para tratar de hacer a Scar entender, pero aun así puede saber que está enojada por la manera en la que su cuerpo se tensa.

—¡No me interesa! —grita Scar, y Lawrence se gira, con el ceño fruncido y solo basta dirigirle solo una mirada con sus ojos rojos para que Daka entienda que le pide que se vaya, lejos de ser posible.

Frunciendo el ceño ella también, porque sinceramente no tiene un lugar fijo al cual ir que no sea el bosque—el cual lo tiene estrictamente prohibido desde el incidente del Golem—. Se da media vuelta, alzando la cara y comenzando a caminar con sus botas militares resonando en el barro del camino. Saca las llaves del auto de su chaqueta negra, y sube en él, arrancando con un furioso chirrido de ruedas para demostrarle a Lawrence lo poco contenta que está.

Piensa por un momento dirigirse al centro comercial, pero estar rodeada de gente siempre es un martirio, sobre todo por los Alfas que creen que es una Beta interesada en buscar compañía. Con un último suspiro, decide tomar dirección hacia el centro del pueblo.

.

Stiles no puede decir que su suerte sea buena, sobre todo porque los Alfas que rodean su mesa no parecen nada amigables.

—¿Estás sola, muñeca? —pregunta uno de los tres, sus ojos oscuros brillando con chulería, y la omega tiene que detener el puño que ansía colisionar contra su cara.

—No lo estoy, ¿Qué no estás viendo a mi amigo justo aquí? —contesta sarcásticamente, sonriendo y alzando la barbilla mientras apunta a una silla vacía.

Es por eso que no le gustaba salir sola. Alfas por todas partes, pululando y paseándose como si fueran los reyes y señores del mundo cuando claramente todos tenían el mismo derecho de serlo también. Stiles no soporta, simplemente no lo hace, como es que tratan de coquetear con Omegas y Betas a montón, pavoneándose con su estatus como si fuera algo que presumir. Ella considera que deberían de tener cerebros antes de hacer eso, porque la mayoría era completamente idiota.

—No seas tan ruda, preciosa—dice otro de ellos, el más alto y robusto, con cabello rubio trigueño seguramente descolorado por peróxido—. Solo queríamos hacerte compañía.

—Su compañía solo haría que quisiera escupir mi café. Ahora, si me disculpan, yo ya me iba.

Se levanta de la silla, tomando su café para llevar—porque ella es astuta, y sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano—, y se dirige a la salida.

—Oye—llama el primer Alfa, tomándola del brazo—. No te vayas tan pronto, solo queríamos…

—Y yo no estoy interesada—sonríe cínicamente, antes de retirar el brazo con fuerza y salir por la puerta.

Bufa con fuerza una vez que está afuera de la cafetería, viendo como su aliento se transforma en vaho que sale de sus labios. Tal vez dejar el Jeep tan lejos de _Coffe's Cream,_ la cafetería más famosa en todo Beacon por ser "tradicional", no como las franquicias del centro comercial, no fue buena idea.

Decidida a caminar antes de que el trio de Alfas si quiera considere seguirla, se encuentra cruzando la calle, recorriendo con su mirada la siguiente acera y dándole un trago a su bebida caliente.

Una sombra conocida se pasea frente a la vitrina de una librería, y Stiles casi escupe su café.

Es la chica. La chica con la que había dejado a Scar.

—¡Oye tú!—exclama lo bastante alto, llamando la atención de demasiadas personas, quienes le miran interrogante.

Niega con la cabeza, dedicándoles una mirada que claramente dice que no era para ellos. La chica también está posando su vista sobre ella para el momento en que está en la otra cera, una mueca en sus labios y un ceño fruncido con oscuras cejas negras. Ya no tiene lentes de sol, y Stiles puede ver con claridad los ojos de diferentes tonalidades en una nebulosa hermosa provocada por la heterocromia. Café, verde y gris, todo junto en un mismo iris.

Y si antes la chica parecía una belleza, ahora parece sacada de una novela por lo perfecta que es.

—¿Qué quieres? —aunque eso se destruye por su actitud, piensa cuando la chica espeta rudamente.

—¿Dónde esta Scar? —pregunta, apuntándole con un dedo. La chica mira el dedo como si fuera una de las peores cosas de la existencia humana, y cuando regresa su vista a los ojos de Stiles, esta tiene que contener un maldito respingo de sorpresa por la hostilidad que en estos hay.

—Con Lawrence.

—¿Y eso debe de reconfortarme, exactamente porque?

—No debe hacerlo en lo absoluto—comienza a andar, y aunque una parte de ella le diga que es para perderla, no le hace caso, siguiéndola y poniéndose a la par—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Porque quiero saber de mi amiga.

—Ya te dije que no está aquí.

—Bueno—sonríe cínicamente, aunque la chica ni siquiera le dirige una mirada—, eso es bastante obvio considerando que no está contigo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me sigues?

Stiles no lo sabe. Probablemente sea el estar sola el que la hace buscar compañía en otra persona, o tal vez el sentimiento de que los Alfas no se quedaran tranquilos con su demostración de "libertad", pero hay algo que no le deja separarse de ella.

—¿Y por qué no? Es un país libre…

—Apestas a miedo—Frunce levemente el ceño, y esta vez sí le mira, con una ceja alzada—. ¿Acaso te doy miedo? —pregunta con un deje de diversión.

—Claro que no—espeta como si fuera ridículo, lo cual lo es, a no ser que recuerde como casi es golpeada por ella en el estacionamiento—. ¿Debería tenerte miedo?

La chica le mira como si estuviera diciendo una idiotez, pero luego recompone su cara, colocándose seria de nuevo.

—No a menos que yo quiera provocártelo.

La calle es demasiado larga para tener una buena conversación si se lo proponen, y también es muy llamativa, llena de locales en toda su extensión. No por nada esa pequeña calle era el centro de Beacon Hills, y el lugar más visitado por los jóvenes antes de que abrieran el centro comercial a las afueras. En una acera estaba la librería y el centro de deportes, en donde Stiles compraba su equipo para Lacrosse, y en la otra la cafetería, la juguetería y una florería, y claro, más locales que no recuerda; recuerda que su madre siempre le dejaba ir de un lado a otro por todas las tiendas.

Se quedan en un silencio que para nada Stiles hubiera preferido, pero no se queja, porque lo único que hace es seguir a la chica neurótica para saber en dónde demonios está Scar. O eso, hasta que la chica se detiene, haciendo una mueca con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede, cejas fruncidas? —Pregunta con una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien te está mirando feo?

—No me digas así—le gruñe, justo como Stiles ha escuchado que hacen los Alfas, de manera gutural y desde el pecho, como si estuvieran conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y morderla. Es curioso que haga eso—. Esos chicos nos observan.

Stiles efectivamente se encuentra buscándolos con la mirada, alzando la cabeza y parándose de puntillas un poco, y maldice levemente su altura, o bien las costumbres. Abre los ojos fuertemente cuando, al otro lado de la cera cerca de la florería, los tres Alfas de la cafetería les observan efectivamente, con unas sonrisas en la cara.

—Es momento de irnos—dice sin pensar, dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar. Hasta que siente como la chica le toma de la capucha de su sudadera, deteniéndola.

—Tú no te vas—gruñe, girándola—. No huiré contigo.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Solo déjame irme a mí, que créeme, no quiero lidiar con Alfas molestos hoy ni nunca. No quiero morir, amigo.

—No te mataran. Y te quedaras conmigo quieras o no—la chica le frunce el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos—. Debes de dejar en claro tu lugar. Recházalos.

Stiles bufa levemente con burla. No es como si ella pudiera rechazarlos, cuando claramente no es el caso. Los Alfas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarla sin defensas en menos de un segundo, y ella es inteligente, sabe cuándo retirarse y que batallas pelear.

Y esta es definitivamente una batalla que no debe darse.

—Creo que yo no soy la del problema aquí—dice Stiles, queriendo zafarse—. Es obvio que te están mirando a ti.

Es cierto hasta un punto, porque es ilógico que quieran ir por Stiles cuando la chica a su lado es mucho más bella y sexy que ella. Simplemente es idiota siquiera pensarlo por un segundo.

—No es posible que me miren a mí—dice la chica como si fuera lógico—. Y sí que puedes. Eres una Alfa, hazte valer.

Stiles ahora sí que suelta una carcajada, doblándose y abrazando su estómago incluso, y aunque recibe la mirada asesina de la chica, no es como si pudiera detenerse.

—¿Yo… una Alfa? —Dice entre risas, e incluso se quita una lagrima invisible de su comisura—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, amiga, pero que tenga el cabello corto no quiera decir que tengo pene.

La chica le frunce el ceño, confundida enormemente.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Bueno—Stiles le sonríe—. No soy hombre. No puedo ser Alfa.

.

Daka piensa que la chica en serio quiere guardar las apariencias, diciendo que no es una hembra Alfa y negando incluso la existencia de las mismas. Pero por otro lado, puede que incluso no haiga nada que negar, y la chica solo este diciendo la verdad, no sabiendo de lo que está hablando.

Puede que ella no sea una hembra Alfa, y la idea de tener una amiga que comprenda algo de lo que ella siente es lejana e incluso imposible. Porque sí, los machos Alfa son claramente amigos aunque traten siempre de ser mejores que los otros, y Daka ha estado lo suficientemente consiente de eso como para no desearlo, su Alfa quiere relacionarse, y eso sumándole el hecho de la manada…

—No eres Alfa—no es una pregunta, pero la chica asiente de todos modos, de manera lenta, como si fuera algo obvio y estuviera tratando con una persona con poca inteligencia.

—Claro que no soy una Alfa—comenta con mofa, y Daka siente una pregunta rondar por su cabeza de manera constante.

—Entonces, ¿Qué eres?

La chica alza las manos, como si con eso pudiera detenerla de algún modo. Daka sabe que probablemente los Alfas hayan quedado en segundo plano en su cabeza, pero ella no, ella sigue consiente de como observan a Stiles y le miran con cautela. Los chicos obviamente no saben que es una hembra Alfa, pero no por ello son menos capaces de sentir el poder e imponencia que la rodea como una nube.

—Detente ahí—dice la chica—. Vamos demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo y…

—Sabes mi nombre.

La chica le mira levemente sin siquiera mostrar sorpresa, inclinando la cabeza. Sospesa la respuesta con un gemido pensativo.

—No. Creo que no lo sé. No soy adivina, ¿sabes?

—No lo eres—Daka se permite sonreír de manera irónica—. Pero sabes mi nombre.

—No lo sé a menos que tú seas…—es entonces cuando se queda callada, abriendo los ojos de una manera tan cómica que está a punto de soltar una carcajada lo bastante fuerte como para llamar la atención de los demás—. ¡Oh por todos los cielos, tú eres…!

—Sí—interrumpe con un gruñido, notando como los Alfas al otro lado de la calle comienzan a caminar hacia ellas—. Ahora cállate.

Solo espera no tener que correrlos.

.

Stiles está completamente estática, sorprendida y sumamente confundida. Frente a ella, esta nada menos y nada más que Dakaria Hale. La misma Hale de la familia del bosque, la mansión quemada y la historia de terror, aquella que huyo con su hermano cuando toda la tragedia paso.

Y está sin decir absolutamente nada.

Stiles recuerda que, cuando el incendio sucedió, hizo una lista de preguntas que probablemente preguntara si algún día se topaba con los sobrevivientes de la casa Hale, pero ahora que está verdaderamente frente a una, lo único que puede pensar es _Santa Madre…_

Y los chicos de la cafetería aparecen.

—¿Es el destino o siempre te encontramos? —pregunta el rubio, sonriendo levemente—. Oh, parece que tienes una amiga.

—Mejor así—contesta el de ojos negros—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo nosotros cinco?

—No—contesta Dakaria antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca para responder—. Ahora lárguense.

—No tienes por qué ser tan ruda—comenta con burla el restante, de cabello teñido de un horrendo color morado—. Solo estábamos tratando de ser amables y…

—Y dormir con nosotras esta noche—Stiles no sabe si es la rudeza de Dakaria o qué, pero hay algo en toda ella que no es como los demás. Probablemente lo cínica que es—. No. No nos interesa su compañía. Ahora largo.

El rubio frunce el ceño con fuerza, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Pero quién te crees? ¿Cómo pueden rechazar a Alfas que…?

—¿Qué están interesadas en nosotros? No me hagan reír—Hale está cada vez más tensa, alzando la mandíbula—. Ahora nos vamos.

Sin decir nada, Stiles siente como la mano de Dakaria rodea su mano, tirando de ella y caminando sin siquiera importarle que casi se tropieza. Pasan de largo de unas personas que les miran fijamente, y cuando están a punto de pasar el destartalado Jeep, Stiles tiene que detenerse, soltándose y al fin procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Qué mierda, Hale? —pregunta, utilizando el nombre de la chica para llamar la atención. Ella se detiene como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, mirándole sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo puedes… qué…? ¡Ahg! —ni siquiera puede hablar por todo lo que ha presenciado.

La chica solo se gira, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate.

—No me pidas que me calle cuando te has enfrentado a tres Alfas como si… como si…—Stiles entonces abre mucho los ojos, mirándola con sorpresa, cayendo en cuenta y uniendo puntos uno a uno—. Como si tú fueras…

—No lo digas—interrumpe con un fuerte gruñido, mirando a todas partes con una mueca tensa en el rostro.

—Tu eres una…

Siente como su espalda es estrellada con fuerza sobre el capo del Jeep, lo que probablemente dejara una gran marca y dolor cuando pretenda dormir sobre su cama; también como su sudadera es sujeta con fuerza por dos manos que no son para nada amables, levantándole unos milímetros del suelo. Los muslos de Dakaria están sobre los suyos dejándola sin una escapatoria, y la chica le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y oscuros.

—Te dije—dice lentamente, con un gruñido de trasfondo, y Stiles siente el miedo dispararse como un arma sin seguro y expandirse por su cuerpo veloz como una liebre. Su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, y tiene que tragar saliva para recudir el tamaño del nudo en su garganta. La cara de Dakaria tan cerca de la de ella que puede ver la furia brillar con intensidad en sus ojos de diferentes colores, su boca fruncirse y la mandíbula apretada—, no lo digas.

Con eso y un empujón, la chica Hale se separa, dejándole consternada contra el capo del Jeep.


	6. Capítulo 4

**4**

Cuando llega a su casa, el auto de su madre aún no ha llegado, y con un suspiro baja del Jeep, cerrando la puerta e ingresando en su hogar.

Stiles no deja de pensar en la extraña Hale, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio, su cabeza a millones de kilómetros de aquí, en un mar de posibilidades todas con la misma relación: ¿Por qué volvieron los Hale?

Ella opina que, si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad de irse lejos, olvidar los malos momentos, desaparecer e iniciar de nuevo en otra ciudad, con nuevos compañeros y nuevos amigos sin que nadie en lo absoluto la conozca o pueda juzgarla por su pasado, probablemente la tomaría sin importarle las consecuencias en lo absoluto. Porque ella entiende que Beacon Hills no es precisamente el típico pueblo californiano que pintan en las películas, que hay más secretos detrás de los enormes arboles del bosque de los que un escritor de novelas jamás podrá imaginar, y que es uno de esos lugares donde el Área 51 vendría a investigar.

O eso, si fuera un pueblo más relevante.

Por lo mismo, que Daka y Lawrence hayan regresado al pueblo es básicamente ilógico a su criterio. Si algo te hace daño te alejas de él, y Stiles no puede imaginarse para nada que pensar en su familia no les lastime.

Aunque considerando que Daka tiene pinta de chica motociclista de esas que encontrarías en un bar a altas horas de la noche con la típica cara de "Me hablas y mueres", probablemente este equivocada.

No obstante, no es solo eso en lo que piensa.

La imagen de la horrenda cara de la oficial también está en su mente cuando enciende el ordenador, eso, agregándole el hecho de no estar del todo segura a que sea una simple alucinación, el nuevo descubrimiento de los Hale en el pueblo, el ataque animal que hubo hace poco, hace que Stiles de inmediato se pregunte si verdaderamente nada más está pasando en el pueblo.

La palabra _Hembra Alfa_ aparece sin su permiso en el buscador, y aunque no se ha dado cuenta de cuando tecleo esa oración, no es como si le extrañara tener lagunas momentáneas. Da clicik en la tecla aceptar, y de inmediato muchas páginas y artículos se abren ante sus ojos.

Muchas de las entradas eran informes científicos, tesis extensas de más de cien hoja, y si fuera una chica normal, probablemente hubiera dejado la investigación de lado al ver que, al parecer, las hembras Alfa si existen. Agradece en su mente que no es una chica normal, y comienza a abrir cada enlace que, remotamente, puede ser legítimo.

La mayoría, como era de esperarse, solo son ensayos publicados en blogs de escritores anónimos, y aunque parecen demasiado reales, Stiles no se puede confiar solamente en esa información. Cuando abre un enlace en particular, se abre un video de una conferencia de prensa de hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Stiles tiene que saltar de la silla y lanzarse hacia la cama, buscando con rapidez sus audífonos. Regresa al escritorio, conectando el cable y descargando toda la conferencia sin pensarlo dos veces. Observa con aburrimiento como la descarga se completa poco a poco, y cuando está completa no duda en dar a reproducir.

En la pantalla aparecen dos hombres, uno de ellos con una bata científica, cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos penetrantemente azules, y el otro viste un esmoquin negro, formal, mostrando una particular sonrisa que en otro cualquier momento hubiera comparado con los vendedores en los infomerciales.

— _Y dígame, Sir Simon Doyle—_ Stiles no se había dado cuenta de la presentadora rubia de la esquina, y solo lo hace cuando esta habla, sonriendo encantadoramente para ambos hombres y el público _—, ¿usted qué opina de las Hembras Alfa?_

 _—_ _Bien Rebecca—_ el de bata habla con un acento que de inmediato reconoce como británico, sonriendo un poco avergonzado, e incluso sus mejillas se muestran un poco sonrojadas—, _las hembras Alfa son un tema que desde hace un tiempo se ha vuelto demasiado controversial en el ámbito de la ciencia, y como tal, fue estudiado a fondo por mucho tiempo. Nosotros conocemos que antes las jerarquías no existían, que solo eran lo que hoy conoceríamos como Beta, personas normales en donde solo las mujeres podían tener hijos, pero, ¿Qué tenemos hoy en día? Las cosas cambiaron, hay mujeres Betas y Omega, y que en el lado de los hombres hay tanto Alfas, y Omegas como Betas, ¿Qué notamos en todo eso? Exacto, que ante todo pronóstico un hombre ahora es capaz de dar a luz y embarazarse._

En teoría, piensa Stiles. Suena bastante creíble esa hipótesis, y aunque ella está lejos de ser una genetista reconocida, entiende los conceptos básicos de la evolución.

 _—_ _Eso se debe a la falta de natalidad, Simon—_ el hombre de esmoquin interrumpe, sonriendo aún más y mirando al hombre como si estuviera explicando un hecho demasiado obvio— _. El humano evoluciono para embarazarse más rápido y de manera más efectiva._

Stiles no se sorprende al deducir de inmediato que ese sujeto es un Alfa. No lo hace, porque todo en su cuerpo, desde el lenguaje corporal a como se está desenvolviendo grita su jerarquía de manera potente y amplificada; obviando el hecho de esa opinión que deja implícitamente la idea errónea de los Omegas. Todos los Alfas piensan que son máquinas para tener bebés simplemente.

 _—_ _Entonces no es demasiado descabellado imaginar que fue reciproco ese cambio, Charles—_ Sir Doyle frunce el ceño, en, al parecer, desacuerdo— _. La naturaleza debía hacer un balance. Si hay más personas que cargan vidas, es lógico que trate de nivelarse creando personas que otorguen vida._

 _—_ _Eso no tiene nada de sentido, Simon—_ Charles suelta una carcajada.

Sí, está decidido, Charles es un sujeto estúpido.

— _Pero si fuera cierto, Sir Doyle—_ comienza la chica rubia, Rebecca, de nuevo—, _¿Cómo serían las hembras Alfa?_

 _—_ _Bueno, su jerarquía sería sin duda Alfa, y aunque se han visto casos de mujeres que presentaron esa jerarquía, probablemente los doctores pensaron que era un error y cambiaron a Beta de inmediato—_ explica Simon—. _Tendrían las habilidades de un Alfa, desde velocidad y fuerza aumentada, hasta el olfato fino capaz de oler las feromonas de Omegas y Alfas por igual._

— _Eso quiere decir acaso, ¿Qué las hembras Alfa deben asistir a las reuniones?_

 _—_ _¡Qué tontería!—_ Charles se carcajea, sonriendo y dando palmadas incluso—. _¿Una mujer débil en una reunión de Alfas? ¿Eso acaso es seguro para alguien? Las reuniones Alfa son diferentes a las tomadas de té que suceden con ustedes los Betas—_ dice haciendo referencia a Simon, quien solo aprieta los puños levemente. Incluso Stiles está tratando de no estar demasiado ofendida. Porque en definitiva, una mujer no necesariamente es débil —, _son muestras publicas del poder de cada uno de nosotros. Una mujer sencillamente_ no _puede ser hacer nada en contra de nuestra voz y nosotros._

Por un momento recuerda el como Daka se mostro tan inflexible con los Alfas del centro, y aunque claramente estuvo lejos de haber un enfrentamiento ahí, Stiles sabe la verdad.

De haber podido, Dakaria Hale, la primera hembra Alfa que conoce, hubiera ganado sin dudar.

.

—¿Por qué no? —de nuevo, la irritante voz de la nueva Beta de Lawrence llega a sus oídos, haciendo que continuamente un martillo imaginario la golpee en la mente.

Y no es que la chica tenga una voz particularmente irritante, o al menos no como la de cierta chica molesta, solo es… diferente. Dakaria sabe que los silencios son hermosos, precisos y calmos, tranquilos, dejándole solo con sus propios pensamientos para razonar mejor las cosas. Son solo para respirar y saber que sí, afortunadamente sigue ahí y no ha pasado nada.

No obstante, al parecer han olvidado en Beacon lo que en verdad significan.

—Porque eres nueva en esto—Daka gruñe, contestando en lugar de esperar a una respuesta de Lawrence. Definitivamente la nueva no podía jugar Lacrosse más. No después de ser mordida, al menos.

—¡Pero la entrenadora me nombro titular!

—No importa—para este momento ella ya está contando hasta diez en su mente, una y otra vez, tratando de controlarse—. Imagina que estás en el campo, que estás jugando y de repente te transformas. ¿Qué pasara entonces? Si te encuentran a ti nosotros…

—Puedes jugar—interrumpe de inmediato Lawrence, y Daka tiene que parpadear un poco para quitarse la sorpresa del rostro. Scarlett de inmediato sonríe abiertamente—. Pero al primer indicio de cambio, saldrás del equipo.

—Sí sí sí, no te decepcionare, yo…

Daka ya no está escuchando, gruñendo por lo bajo y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque con pasos pesados y cargados de furia. Maldito Lawrence ciego, ¿Qué acaso no está viendo el problema por completo? Se están arriesgando demasiado a cometer un error, y Dakaria sabe que a la primera equivocación todo se puede arruinar.

Todo.

Sabe que, por el aire, que los Argent siguen en el pueblo, lejos de todo lo sobrenatural al parecer, pero Daka no puede estar por completo segura hasta verlos de frente de nuevo, poder oler lo que sienten al saber que tanto Lawrence como ella están bien, y sobretodo escuchar el latido de su corazón cuando su hermano les pregunte si ya están en paz. Los Argent jamás estarán en paz con ellos, pero no está de más tratar.

Por lo mismo, el que Lawrence se arriesgue de esa forma, como si estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que tienen un nuevo miembro en la manada, es peligroso. Una transformación no se puede tomar a la ligera, y por más que su hermano quiera reconstruir la mansión y asentarse en el pueblo de nuevo, no podrá hacerlo si los Argent los encuentran. Ya sé por matarlos a todos, o por ser capturados.

—No entiendes—no es una pregunta, pero aun así Daka se detiene, girándose y dedicándole una mirada que claramente muestra que está en lo correcto. Lawrence suspira, acercándose a ella con sus ojos verdes brillando en suplica—. Es una niña todavía…

—Bueno—Daka sonríe irónicamente, no puede evitarlo—, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero en ese sentido ella _no_ hace cosas de niña más. ¿Te conto que está saliendo con un chico?

Lawrence sonríe, de esa forma que aunque Daka sabe que esta tan roto como ella, las cosas parezcan menos malas de lo que son.

—No, pero puedo asegurar que a ti tampoco—su hermano alza una ceja, antes de acusarla—. Averiguaste cosas sobre ella, cierto.

Cualquier otro día, Dakaria hubiera desviado la mirada y negado todo. Cualquier otro día.

—Sí. Y lo que descubrí no me gustó nada.

—Ilumíname.

—Para empezar, tiene novio, Un chico llamado Allistar que se mudó al pueblo hace un par de semanas—se cruza de brazos, tratando de parecer imponente—. Su padre es enfermero en el hospital y al parecer la familia tiene problemas económicos leves.

— ¿Algo más? —la forma de la sonrisa de Lawrence es claramente una señal que debió haber visto. Una señal. Su hermano sabe algo.

—En lo absoluto.

—Oh—Lawrence parece decepcionado, verdaderamente, y Daka no puede evitar alzar una ceja—. Esperaba que supieras el nombre de su amiga Omega. Es bastante linda, ¿no?

Daka gruñe. En serio lo hace. Con molestia, fastidio y adjetivos similares.

—No lo sé.

.

Stiles no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando la entrevista termina, quiere correr y golpear a ese maldito farmacéutico de Charles Pangborn con todas sus fuerzas, que aunque no sean muchas puede que llegue a causarle algún daño.

Maldito.

Idiota.

Imbécil.

Machista.

Todo eso y más es ese tal Charles, y aunque ella sabe que al parecer no es problema suyo, comienza a pensar que Daka en serio tiene un motivo para ser tan amargada y cerrada. Con personas como ese farmacéutico, todo el mundo se volvería de ese modo. Es como si volvieran al inicio, discriminando a los machos Omega por ser diferentes, retrocediendo en el tiempo, los prejuicios renaciendo, pero esta vez, como no, contra la existencia de mujeres Alfa.

Está claro, o al menos para ella, que las hembras Alfa son tan reales como los hombres Alfa, y que por personas machistas que desean tener a su alrededor personas con menos poder para sentirse bien consigo mismos, su existencia se ha negado. Pero no, eso no es justo en lo absoluto. Las mujeres Alfa tenían tantos derechos como los hombres de ser reconocidas, de ser respetadas y no tiradas por Betas lesbianas que solo quieren llamar la atención, y aunque supuestamente Simon Doyle afirmo que ya se han documentado casos de mujeres registradas con esa jerarquía, cuando se les pregunto esto a las mismas negaron ser Alfas. Stiles sabe que probablemente fue por miedo al rechazo.

Pero no. Eso no lo permitirá. Y no, no sabe porque se ha interesado tanto en el tema, pero es Stiles Stillinski, aquella que lucha por los demás como una leona porque su madre así le ha criado, aquella que siempre hace lo correcto porque su padre pensó que sería una heroína alguna vez. Y esto no será la excepción.

Con ese pensamiento, se lanza sobre el colchón.

 **.**

Dakaria no sabe porque demonios Lawrence pregunto el nombre de la Omega. Y tampoco por qué siguió el rastro de la misma hasta su casa. Pero sí que sabe porque ingresa a la habitación, algo en ella llamándole.

Justo en frente, en el escritorio y como si fuera una broma, la computadora está encendida.

Y hay miles de páginas con el mismo nombre.

 _Hembras Alfa._

—Hija de puta.

 **.**

Stiles despierta cuando un peso encima de ella se hace presente, el escalofrío advirtiéndole que algo malo está a punto de pasar recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y sus ojos de inmediato se dirigen a la ventana abierta.

¡Ventana abierta!

«Mierda»

Hace ademan de ir hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero una mano apresa su brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que avance más. El agarre es fuerte, como si quisiera transmitirle que no podrá ir a ningún lado porque esa persona no se lo permitirá. Está atrapada en ese fuerte agarre de acero, con un sujeto en su hogar y con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

Alza la cabeza, encontrándose con dos zafiros de color azul hielo, como si fuera el mismísimo relámpago de Thor reflejado en un lago turquesa, de un color tan escalofriante que se hace para atrás sorprendida, queriendo alejarse de esa mirada que le taladra la cara con molestia.

Stiles lo sabe.

Esa noche va a morir.

—Eres una idiota—la voz de la persona es familiar, suave y amenazante, y su cerebro la reconoce al instante sin proponérselo—. No sé si eres retrasada, o sencillamente no captas, Omega—Daka espeta su jerarquía como un insulto, y Stiles se remueve internamente, un gemido de súplica alojándose en su garganta. No quiere rogar por su vida, sin embargo—, pero la indirecta fue clara. No averigües nada de las hembras Alfa.

—¿O… o qué? —Se encuentra diciendo, o más bien tartamudeando, y esos ojos sobrenaturales le observan como si quisieran matarla—. No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, Hale…

Un gruñido bajo sale de Daka, tan gutural y primitivo, un rugido en toda regla, y Stiles se encuentra siendo víctima del miedo, recorriendo como una serpiente helada su cuerpo, atándola a la cama, congelándola, y lo único que puede hacer es gimotear, su Omega completamente enloquecido saliendo a flote.

—¡Stiles!

La omega repentinamente abre los ojos, las lágrimas cálidas corriendo por sus mejillas, y su madre apresándola en un abrazo. No puede evitar llorar sobre su madre, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Hace mucho que no tenía una pesadilla tan real.

 ** _._**

Dakaria observa todo desde la ventana, el ceño fuertemente fruncido y su Alfa inquieto dentro de ella. Suelta un gruñido lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada. No se le ha pasado por alto la reacción que tuvo cuando vio a la Omega en pánico debajo de ella, el rastro de poder que sintió, pero también la molestia consigo misma.

Jamás había sentido nada como eso.


	7. Capítulo 5

**I'm Yours**

 **5**

 **Nini**. Desde este punto, los capítulos empiezan a Ser más largos. Gracias por los votos y comentarios.

.  
Dakaria en serio quiere dejar todo esto e irse, irse tan rápido como sus piernas le permitan, cruzar el bosque entero, aferrarse a esa idea y perderse en la montaña por diez años, lo suficiente para que Lawrence deje de pensar que puede controlar su vida.

Ciertamente, su hermano, a pesar de ser un Alfa, siempre le ha dado el lugar que le corresponde, dejándola pensar por si misma y alejarse de él si así ella lo considera adecuado; no obstante, ella sigue sintiéndose agobiada, perdida completamente en un mar oscuro sin poder nadar a la superficie. Puede, de cierta manera, ser una pesadilla el depender de alguien tanto como Daka depende de Lawrence. Una pesadilla si eres un Alfa.

Y ahora, justo ahora, de pie al lado de las gradas en el lugar mas apartado de la gente que ha venido a presenciar la practica del equipo de Lacrosse Femenil, a apoyar a alguien; Daka mas que nunca quiere irse .

Scarlett esta entrenando. Lo sabe y lo ve, completamente consiente de una mirada de color ámbar que ha estado sobre ella todo el tiempo desde que salió de los arboles del bosque.

Daka no sabe si Stiles recuerda la noche anterior, y tampoco sabe que es mejor: que la omega no recuerde, o que lo haga.

—¿Por qué Dakaria Hale te esta mirando?—Stiles pregunta en cuanto se acerca a Scar, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, ambas sentadas en la banca.

La entrenadora Finstock no ha llegado aun, lo que, por supuesto, les daba la ventaja a las adolescentes que se postulaban para el equipo unos momentos mas de tranquilidad, charlando con sus amigos cómodamente y tratando de serenarse antes del momento decisivo, aquel en el que la entrenadora seguramente sería más exigente que nunca y diría cosas nada amables a las chicas que no pasaran la prueba.

Stiles sabe que no es culpa de Finstock, que ella solo quiere hacer un equipo fuerte para iniciar bien la temporada y pasar a las finales. Después de todo, el equipo de Beacon Hills es el mejor de toda California en lo que a Lacrosse respecta, y cualquier persona en su sano juicio quisiera mantenerlo así.

—No lo sé—Scar dice, y Stiles ya sabe que es una mentira.

Que Scarlett mienta no es nada nuevo, ya que la mitad de las ocasiones miente al respecto de algo (como la vez que prometió no hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y ambas terminaron en la patrulla por una celebración peor que Hangoff), mentiras piadosas que le recuerdan que Scar probablemente sea una Gryfindor si van a Hogwarts; pero no esperaba que mintiera sobre esto.

—Esa fue una pésima mentira—apunta con una sonrisa, y su amiga se sonroja de inmediato—. Ahora dime porque esa mujer más sexy que Megan Fox te observa

Scar le mira sin dar crédito.

—¿Daka te parece sexy?

 _Daka_

El diminutivo en los labios de Scarlett sencillamente no le provoca una sensación rara en el estomago. Solo... _No_.

—¿Daka?—trata de parecer indignada, pero solo logra fruncir el ceño—. ¿Así que tienes la confianza se llamarla por un apodo?

—Yo... No puedo hablar de eso ahora, Stiles. Lawrence dijo...

Y es entonces que después de eso se calla, por completo, e incluso piensa que esta a punto de morderse la lengua por haber hablado de más.

Comenzando, que Scar no quiera mencionar lo que Lawrence Alfa Hale ha dicho al respecto, esta mal.

Se supone que las amigas no se ocultan nada, y ellas, al menos eso pensaba, eran amigas. Que está bien a veces hay cosas que debemos reservar para una misma sin contarle a nadie en lo absoluto, pero no cuando eso significa preocupar a la otra. Stiles le contó todo en su momento...

—¿Que te dijo ese alfa?—pregunta, más rudamente de lo que debió haberlo hecho pero eso no importa—. ¿Te amenazo? ¿Acaso él te hizo algo? Daka, ¿ella sabe que ese tipo te hace? ¡No me digas que ambos te están intimidando!

La posibilidad de Lawrence amenazando a Scarlett para evitar decir nada esta presente en ese momento en su mente, como una imagen que su cerebro creo y esta transmitiendo una y otra vez, porque es posible, porque los Alfas no respetan a los demás, y sí, puede que Stiles haya pensado que Lawrence Hale era atractivo y sexy, y que quisiera darle—y no precisamente consejos—, pero justo ahora le parece una amenaza. Una amenaza que esta dispuesta a enfrentar si lastima a Scarlett.

Scar de inmediato le mira con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera diciendo una tontería.

Excepto que no es una tontería en lo absoluto.

—Bien señoritas—grita la entrenadora, en un horrible tono—. Es hora de ver que tienen.

—Nada de eso, Stiles—Scarlett se apresura a decir, y antes de poder agregar otra cosa, el grito de Finstock surca los aires.

.

Sus oídos de inmediato se resienten, consientes del potente alarido que la mujer ha dado. Dakaria no puede hacer otra cosa más que llevar sus manos hasta sus orejas, tratando de amortiguar el sonido horrible que taladra su cerebro lo máximo posible. Demonios.

Observa con atención como Scarlett se acerca a la cancha, siendo seguido de cerca por su amiga omega y posicionándose ambas a la mitad, conversando en voz baja. Daka sabe que, lo mínimo que puede darle a Scar, es algo de privacidad, dejarle conversar completamente con su mejor amiga y alejarse, procurar solo observarle de lejos.

Sin embargo, frunce el ceño negándose a hacerlo.

No es como si ella fuera justa, no obstante.

—¿Entonces, por qué te mira?—esa definitivamente es la voz de Stiles, alta y aguda, hablando rápidamente aunque solo sea una oración corta. Extrañamente, inconfundible.

—No lo sé, ya te lo dije...

—Tu dijiste que Lawrence te había prohibido hablar al respecto—Daka tiene que apretar los dientes para no gruñir. Maldita Scarlett, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era tener a Stiles detrás de ellos, siguiendo sus pasos y arriesgándose—. Lo que significa que si lo sabes y no quieres decirme.

—Bueno... sí lo sé pero...

—Pero nada, Scar. Hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, ¿un chico guapo te dice que no me digas y tu le haces caso?—Dakaria pretende ignorar el gruñido que vibra en su pecho, lo hace. Lawrence no es guapo, y Stiles no debería considerarlo si quiera—. A mi me huele a traición.

—Te lo diré... pero aun no, ¿de acuerdo?

.

Lawrence gruñe, en voz alta, todo lo fuerte que puede, haciendo a Golem retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Esta vez, al contrario a como era de esperarse, no esta hecho de esa sustancia parecida brea; está completamente hecho de un líquido espeso de color carmesí oscuro, y solo falta darle una olfateada de cerca para detectar el deje metálico de la sangre que cubre el cuerpo de la invocación. Sangre de inocentes, de seguro, las víctimas que ha tomado la bruja. Una coraza de piedra cubre el lomo de la criatura, y un par de cornamenta de venado en el rostro, sobresaliendo por orificios en la mandíbula apuntando hacia arriba como los marfiles de un elefante; lo que es peor, las garras de sus patas se clavan en el suelo con tanta fuerza, que de inmediato sabe que lo destrozaría si llegan a tocarle.

Gruñe, con fuerza, enseñando los dientes y desgarrando levemente su garganta al hacerlo, y el golem parece retroceder ante eso. Lawrence apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar cuando la cosa se abalanza contra él segundos después, estrellándose contra un árbol.

—Diablos—aprieta los dientes, y siente la necesidad de llamar a Scarlett o a Daka, pero recuerda que envió a la última a la práctica de Lacrosse, y es mejor que se mantenga cerca de su nueva beta para brindarle protección.

Aprieta los puños, fuerte, viendo como la criatura parece haberse atorado en el tronco del árbol. Es su oportunidad de hacer algo.

Siente los huesos de su cuerpo romperse, uno a uno, antes de colocarse en los puntos correctos para formar otra anatomía, la piel cosquilleándole como si estuviera cubriéndose de bichos por todas partes, hirviendo, sus músculos entumiéndose por completo antes de comenzar a punzar, una y otra vez, antes de crecer, expandirse como bolsas llenas de piedras, duro y pesado.

El gran lobo en el que se ha transformado embiste a la criatura cuando esta se separa por completo del tronco, manteniéndola alejada de la carretera y haciendo tiempo, tratando de alejarla de todo lo demás que no sea el bosque, siempre en el bosque. Si esta en el bosque no puede herir a nadie...

La criatura le da un zarpazo con sus garras en el costado, lo bastante profundo para un suelte un aullido de dolor, sintiendo como desgarra todo a su paso y la sangre chorrea, empapando su pelaje oscuro.

 _—_ _¡Daka!_ —aúlla sin poder evitarlo, el aire escapando de sus pulmones cuando es arrojado lejos, su espalda chocando contra el suelo con rudeza.

La criatura le mira desde arriba, curiosidad en su rostro sin ojos. Lawrence solo puede cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

.

Dakaria observa con atención como Scarlett sortea con rapidez a toda salas chicas que se le abalanzan, mantenednos en alto el palo con la pelota—lo que por cierto, debe tener una palabra específica pero no le importa en lo absoluto—, mientras sus oídos están al tanto de cómo Stiles brinca y grita desde su posición en la banca, alentándola a seguir y diciéndole una y otra vez lo buena que es.

Sin esperarlo, suelta un gruñido con los dientes apretados.

«La omega debería alabarnos a nosotros» su alfa se remueve por completo en su interior, y Daka abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal cuando descubre que, de nuevo, está perdiendo el control.

Sus manos dirigen a sus muslos, apretándolos con fuerza y clavando ahí sus uñas humanas para detener el impulso de ir al campo y demostrarle lo que ella puede hacer. Control, Daka, recuerda...

Toda su vida, desde pequeña, se vio llena de pequeños obstáculos que con el tiempo fueron empeorando. Su padre, Tahiel Hale, Alfa de alta categoría, siempre le educo con la idea de siempre estar en armonía y tranquilidad para pensar con la mente fría cuando lo necesitara, pero utilizando sus creencias con convicción, pasión, lo bastante para pelear por lo que ella consideraba correcto, y cuando Dakaria resultó ser registrada como una Alfa, aquello no cambio en lo absoluto. No obstante, no sólo era una Alfa, sino también una de las licántropos más poderosas de su familia.

Aunque su padre no vio nada malo en su jerarquía, sabía que no sería lo mismo después de eso. Cuando eres una beta, no te preocupas de absolutamente nada, ni celos, ni olfato capaz de detectar las hormonas que flotan en el aire a todas horas, ni siquiera molestarse por peleas territoriales o ser perseguida por alfas que quieren emparejarse con ella. Eres mucho más humana de lo que jamás ninguna otra jerarquía te hará sentir, como alguien normal...

Dakaria tenía suficiente para lidiar con ser una mujer, un ser que la sociedad considera delicado y hermoso sin importar si es Beta u Omega, porque son bellas por naturalezas, delgadas, seres que son más vulnerables que los demás y las que tienen bebés; sumándole ser mujer, el ser una mujer loba, el ser un alfa solo dio como resultado que toda ella siempre estuviera en conflicto.

Temperamental como un Alfa, territorial, impulsiva, posesiva, todo ello siempre estando encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser para no dejar que nadie en lo absoluto se enterara de su más grande secreto.

Las hembras alfa son fenómenos, y no es relevante si la sociedad te importa o no, o si es rechazada por los demás; nadie podía enterarse, porque ser un Alfa es la equivalencia a ser un animal, a ser lo que la sociedad espera que seas, a asistir semestralmente a las reuniones de Alfas para alardear del poder que se tiene al ser uno: porque se espera que pelees para demostrar tu lugar.

Dakaria no es un animal. No lo es.

Por lo mismo respira, hondo, profundo, y trata de encerrar a la bestia que constantemente quiere salir.

La risotada y celebraciones de Stiles le hacen casi dar un salto desde su asiento en las gradas.

Puede que mantener el control sea más difícil de lo que pensó.

El aullido de dolor que llega directamente como una bala a sus oídos le hace abrir los ojos, al mismo tiempo para ver cómo Scarlett se ha reincorporado tensa por completo e intercambia una mirada ambarina con la suya.

—Lawrence—murmura la Beta, y Daka solo le mira fijamente hasta que la chica comprende.

Scarlett se dirige corriendo hacia la salida del campo, donde están los vestidores, y Stiles sale detrás de ella, haciendo que suelte un gruñido de molestia... Aunque debió haber sabido que Stillinski no los dejaría estar.

.

—¿Scar que sucede?—Stiles pregunta en cuanto entran al vestuario, viendo como su mejor amiga se quita los protectores con rapidez, más de la normal, y se retira el casco para liberar su melena ondulada por sus hombros—. ¿Te sientes mal? No me sorprendería que estuvieras fatigada después de la demostración que diste en el campo. Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Se te metió un fantasma deportista al organismo? ¿Estás poseída?

—¡Stiles!—grita Scarlett, pero no se parece a un grito en lo absoluto, sino a un gruñido gutural, nacido de un instinto animal, grueso.

Por un momento, Stiles se paraliza por completo, mirándole con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Ha escuchado eso antes, o más bien algo parecido, el chispazo de unos ojos azules como el relámpago de una tormenta viniendo a su mente de inmediato, en la oscuridad, el tacto suave de su cama en la espalda y unos brazos apresándole sin darle escapatoria todo a la vez.

 _—_ _Eres una idiota_.

Pero ahora no son ojos azules, sino que son amarillos, más bien dorados, y no es el rostro de Daka, sino el de Scarlett, todo colmillos y respiraciones profundas. Y Stiles en definitiva tiene que ir a otro lado ahora.

Se agacha cuando su amiga se lanza sobre ella, esquivándola por poco y haciendo que choque contra las taquillas. Sus ojos de inmediato comienzan a buscar un arma, su corazón latiendo como desquiciado dentro de su pecho y golpeando sus costillas con fuerza, su respiración volviéndose pesada y llena de jadeos. Siente que se va a morir, y es justo entonces cuando localiza un extintor a su lado.

—Perdon por esto, Scar—dice mientras lo toma, alzándolo cuando la chica de ojos brillantes le mira de nuevo. Alzándolo lo suficiente para tener impulso, da un golpe hacía en frente cerrando los ojos. El arma se detiene a medio camino con brutalidad, pero el gemido de dolor nunca llega.

—¿Te falta cerebro—la voz femenina llena de sarcasmo cruza el aire, y cuando abre los ojos, Dakaria Hale en todo su esplendor le observa, la ceja perfecta alzada de esa manera que le demuestra lo tonta que es ante sus ojos, y una mueca socarrona que si alza sus comisuras un poquito más se convertirá en una sonrisa. Una de sus manos está deteniendo el extintor, y la otra mantiene a Scar por el cuello contra una de las taquillas, impidiéndole moverse—, o solo eres una tonta asustada?

Stiles abre la boca para hablar, pero nada sale de ella, porque si estar frente a Dakaria Hale normalmente hace que pensar sea difícil, estar frente a la misma en actitud "Mantengo a tu mejor amiga, la que es un monstruo, lejos de ti para que no te despedace" (en una pobre imitación del príncipe encantador que salva a la princesa) con una chaqueta de cuero y una especie de sonrisa en el rostro; literalmente le está destrozando las neuronas.

Agregándole el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser devorada por su mejor amiga, no es como si estuviera en condiciones de pensar.

—Yo...

Dakaria bufa, interrumpiéndole, y se gira para estrellar a Scar contra la pared tan fuerte que Stiles cree escuchar como las columnas del edificio retumban por el impacto.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota!—grita, recomponiéndose, y se acerca hacia ellas con tal de ver que su mejor amiga no este muerta. Empuja a Daka lejos con rudeza, frunciéndole el ceño. Scar está en el suelo, respirando, afortunadamente—. Pudiste haberla matado...

—Pero no lo hice—Dakaria sonríe, burlonamente, y Scarlett suelta un gemido de dolor.

—Mi cabeza—se queja la latina en el suelo, acariciando su frente, y en un segundo Stiles ya está ahí con ella, arrodillada a su lado, viendo el golpe. Es grande, de color morado oscuro rozando el negro, y está completamente segura que el cráneo está un poco más hundido en es aparte—... Me duele.

—No esperaría menos después del golpe que te dio esta salvaje—Stillinski ignora por completo como Daka suelta un gruñido—. ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿No sientes mareos, vértigo, como si estuvieras desangrándote por dentro?

—Ella está bien—Hale vuelve a gruñir, y de inmediato siente una mano en su hombro alejándola de Scarlett con un movimiento brusco que le hace casi estrellarse con la pared—. No fue nada.

Stiles literalmente en ese momento ya está completamente enloquecida, moviendo sus manos y viéndole con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que no fue nada? ¿O sea que, el estrellarla contra una pared es nada? ¿Entonces para ti que es un "algo"?

—Un algo sería haberla matado—Daka entrecierra los ojos, mirándole con molestia y una fría ira contenida que le hace tragar saliva, antes de apuntar deliberadamente a una desorientada Scarlett—. No sé tú, pero ella sigue viva.

—Eres...

Scarlett interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la oración.

—Lawrence—dice, y parece mucho mejor que hace unos segundos, el golpe de su frente antes de color morado tornándose de color rosa rápidamente ante sus ojos sorprendidos. En un parpadeo ya está como nueva, como si nunca hubiera recibido el golpe—, él... ¿Está en problemas?

Y eso es todo. Explota. Y no es bonito como un globo reventándose y soltando confeti en una fiesta infantil, sino es como un volcán que hace erupción con furia y arrasando todo a su paso.

Porque ahora no sólo está el pensamiento de "Scarlett siendo amenazada", sino que está el hecho de verla convertida en un monstruo de pesadilla con los ojos amarillos justo después de soñar con Daka teniendo ojos azules (sigue sin saber porque coño soñó con Hale pero eso no es importante ahora), sino que se le suma el hecho de ver a su amiga siendo estrellada en una pared y ver desaparecer la herida como por arte de magia.

Y eso que no está teniendo en cuenta las desapariciones que ocurren en el pueblo, o que London siga sin dar señales de interés (al menos uno romántico) hacia ella.

—¡Pueden decirme de una jodida vez que está sucediendo aquí!—grita, aunque prácticamente puede ser considerado un chillido en muchos países—. ¡Tú no me dices nada—apunta a Scar, el ceño fruncido y la boca abriéndose más de lo necesario, pero no le importa si está teniendo un ataque de verborrea ahora—, y tú ni siquiera pareces estar consiente que nada de esto es normal!—ahora es a Daka—. Y no sé si mi vida se ha transformado mágicamente en los Expedientes Secretos o una película de ciencia ficción como HellBoy. Porque puede que en series y cómics sea normal encontrar personas con ojos cambiantes como los vampiros de Crepúsculo, colmillos o que puedan sanar rápido, pero aquí no. Aquí esto es, jodidamente, ¡no normal en lo absoluto!—antes de que Scarlett pueda decir algo, toma la mano de la chica más próxima a ella (Daka) y la pone sobre su pecho—. ¿sientes eso? Es mi corazón latiendo tan malditamente rápido. ¡Parece un conejo! ¡Eso no es nada sano!

—¡Stiles!—grita Scarlett, interrumpiendo su verborrea.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—No soy Edward Cullen—dice, suspirando profundamente—. Pero creo que soy Jacob.

Perfecto.

.

Bueno, decir que Stiles se tomó mal la noticia, sería decir mucho. No, no se lo tomó a mal, y básicamente entró en shock, asintiendo con la cabeza múltiples veces antes de aceptarlo y preguntar de nuevo que sucede. Mejor de lo que Dakaria, personalmente, esperaba.

Scarlett suelta un suspiro antes de mirarle, pidiéndole mudamente que ella contestara las preguntas, como si Stiles fuera su error. No, quien debía explicarle a la humana lo que pasaba no era ella, sino la que supuestamente es su mejor amiga.

Aun así, cuando está a punto de decir que no, en lo absoluto va a explicarle algo que no es su responsabilidad, los ojos castaños brillantes de Stiles se posan en los suyos, y si, puede que tengan una especie de brillo desesperado y curioso que los hacen ver incluso de un color más claro de lo que verdaderamente son, pero Dakaria no puede evitar pensar por una milésima de segundos que son un color bonito.

Ella y Lawrence tienen un color verde poco común en sus ojos por parte de su madre, pero Stiles tiene un color bonito también.

—Lawrence, mi hermano—comienza mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida del vestuario, y carraspea levemente, por voz suena incluso un poco más suave de lo que pretendía. Recupera la rudeza de inmediato, no obstante—, encontró anomalías en el pueblo. Personas desaparecidas, estudiantes perdidos en el bosque, cuerpos flotando en el lago con zarpas en la piel; pensamos que era un lobo solitario. Cuando llegamos nada indicaba que fuera un lobo, ni el aroma, nada.

—¿Significa eso que pueden sentir a los que son como ustedes?—Stiles interrumpe, ojos abiertos tanto como un pequeño ciervo, curiosos.

—Olemos de cierta manera—Daka frunce el ceño, pero detiene el impulso de gruñirle por la interrupción bastante bien—. Es fácil saber quién es humano por el olor.

—¿Cómo los alfas y la jerarquía? ¿Olemos distinto? ¿Los omegas también? ¿A qué huelo?

«A hogar, fresas, menta, aire fresco, hojas de abeto, ozono, café descafeinado que seguramente bebiste en la mañana y a algo más. Hueles delicioso»

Obviamente Dakaria no le diría eso.

—No voy a olfatearte.

—¿Por qué no? Juro que no apesto, me bañe antes de venir a la escuela.

—No soy un perro, Stiles.

—Los lobos son caninos al igual que los perros, así que, básicamente puedes tener genes de Chihuahua y no saberlo

—Stiles, por favor—Scar dice, viendo de manera prudente hacia ella, como sirviera miedo.

No es que Daka valla a arrancarle la lengua... O no al menos de una manera dolorosa. Será rápida, precisa, sin dolor. Lo promete...

—Lo siento—Stiles se sonroja, en serio lo hace, no como el sutil rubor de las chicas que pretende ser "natural", sino que es toda mejillas parecidas a tomates y ojos brillando en vergüenza, el tenue olor de la misma flotando en el ambiente—. Por interrumpirte y por lo de antes. No debí haber explotado de esa manera... O poner tu mano sobre mi pecho. Sobretodo por eso.

Daka no lamentaba eso. Sentir el calor, el latido del corazón errático de Stiles debajo de su palma, pensar que ella misma fue quien le dio aquella confianza, y sobretodo imaginar que con cada respiración ese pequeño cuerpo se expandía un poco con un movimiento suave...

«¿Qué sucede conmigo?»

—Como sea—Daka carraspea con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, pero no, no se ha sonrojado en lo absoluto.

—¡Pero qué te has sonrojado!

Oh bueno, tal vez si, un poco.

.

Stiles sabe que está pasando el límite, lo sabe, porque justo después de haber exclamado lo sonrojada que Dakaria está, le frunce el ceño, un gruñido bajo atorando se en su garganta, y de nuevo siente como su Omega se remueve en su interior.

—No era un lobo solitario, ¿o sí?—pregunta, queriendo desviar la atención de Daka a su historia de nuevo. No quiere terminar con la cabeza arrancada, muchas gracias.

—No—La Alfa niega, suspirando—. Cuando llegamos seguimos el rastro de una chica desaparecida en el bosque, pero no encontramos nada además de un Golem, una invocación de...

—¿Un hechicero?—interrumpe de nuevo—. ¿Hay hechiceros o brujas?

—Bruja. Esa fue la noche que siguiendo a la criatura Scarlett se atravesó en su camino.

—Cuando Scar y yo buscábamos a la chica.

Dakaria se encuentra asintiendo con la cabeza en afirmación.

—La criatura atacó a Scarlett y Lawrence la convirtió para evitar su muerte.

—Por eso se nos acercaron en el estacionamiento—dice Scar, sonriéndole—. Solo estaban preocupados por mi. Pero ahora Lawrence está en peligro, y debemos ir.

Ya han llegado a la entrada del bosque cuando menos se lo espera, y no tiene ni siquiera tiempo de preguntar cuando Scarlett le dirige una mirada de "tengo que" y se lanza contra los árboles, internándose en los matorrales corriendo lejos. Dakaria solo gruñe en su dirección.

—No hagas nada estupido.

.

—Recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto—pregunta en voz alta a nadie específico.

Aprieta los puños alrededor de su jeep, conduciendo con velocidad hacia donde la señal del gps en el celular de Scar indicaba, el ordenador en sus piernas con la dirección y coordenadas exactas. Porque si, puede que definitivamente no esté dispuesta a abandonar a su mejor amiga ante unos desconocidos, aunque estos sean su nueva... ¿Manada?, mucho menos en el bosque y sabiendo, o al menos supone, que una bestia gigante esta suelta.

Por lo mismo, no vio nada malo cuando ingresó en su portátil el usuario del teléfono de Scar y buscó su ubicación.

No, nada de malo. Sólo trata de protegerla...

—Oh diablos—murmura al ver el tráfico, cientos de autos haciendo filas para pasar, como si fuera un retén...

Un golpe en su ventanilla la detiene, y cuando se gira, puede ver cómo su madre le mira con desaprobación en sus ojos y su coleta desordenada. Baja la ventanilla de inmediato.

—Te dije que no vinieras aquí—dice, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole como si no terminará de entender porque desobedece de esa manera sus órdenes. Stiles solo sonríe de manera inocente.

—Lo sé, pero tú sabes, con estos proyectos de mediados de semestre yo...

—¿Qué materia?

—Química.

Su madre suspira, con fuerza.

—Esta bien. Quédate en el auto mientras resolvemos lo que sucede enfrente...

—¿Y qué sucede en frente? —interrumpe, sonriendo con emoción sin poder contenerse—. ¿Encontraron un cuerpo en la carretera?

Su madre le da un golpe en la frente,my no puede evitar una mueca de dolor aunque no lo haya sentido de verdad.

—Cállate Stiles—frunce el ceño, mirando hacia el tráfico antes de suspirar—. Un árbol bloqueo la carretera. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por controlarlo.

—¿Segura que es un árbol?

—La última vez que revise, no necesitaba lentes Stiles—comenta, antes de colocarse bien la chaqueta y dar un paso hacia atrás—. No salgas del auto, ¿bien?

Y con eso se va, dejándole sola en medio de la autopista rodeada de automóviles.

Stiles bufa, golpeando levemente el tablero para no causarle daños severos a su amado Roscoe, antes de ver a su alrededor. Bosque, bosque y autos...

—¡Mierda!—exclama.

Como no. Un embotellamiento en una autopista rodeada de bosque cuando una criatura rondaba el perímetro forestal. Tenía que vivir en Beacon Hills

.

Scarlett gruñe de nuevo antes de lanzar e sobre el Golem, pero este le da un coletazo mandándola a volar. Daka puede ver que están en una clara desventaja aun cuando Lawrence esta transformado.

El lobo gruñe, embistiendo a la criatura carmesí lejos del camino. Están en un claro rodeado de árboles, y la idea, o al menos la inicial cuando ellas llegaron y vieron a Lawrence bajo el monstruo, fue mantener al Golem ahí, lejos de los caminos a Beacon, lejos de la gente.

Porque no importa si lo vencen o no, sino que no lastime a inocentes, a su pueblo. Para eso estaban aquí, para proteger a los suyos cueste lo que cueste. Porque no importaba si ellas morían, si Lawrence salía herido, con tal de salvar a los demás. ¿Por qué, que valen tres vidas perdidas, si el sacrifico salvo a miles de ellas?

¿Qué importa la vida de un pecador si se salva la de un inocente?

Daka ruge, un rugido en toda regla que llama la atención del Golem, y se lanza sin pensarlo sobre el, sus piernas y brazos rodeando el torso de la criatura y manteniéndola sujeta. Siente las garras clavarse en su piel y abrir surcos en ella, la sangre caliente goteando de sus muslos, pero no lo libera. El lobo que es su hermano se abalanza contra ellos, sus colmillos cerniéndose en el cuello del Golem y su cabeza agitándose para desprender el músculo.

De inmediato Lawrence se separa, escupiendo sangre de color negro profundo.

—Veneno—escucha que gruñe entre jadeos—. La perra lo lleno de veneno.

Dakaria siente como la criatura se agita con fuerza, sus brazos perdiéndola y su cuerpo disparandose contra un árbol.

No duele como imagino, por lo que se repone de nuevo. Scarlett ya se ha recuperado, por lo que el lobo y ella mantienen al Golem dentro del claro.

—Escucho gente Daka—gruñe con fuerza el lobo, haciendo que de inmediato la susodicha se tense—. Hay un retén en la autopista. Ve, tienes que... Córrelos, llévalos lejos. Protégelos mientras nosotros lo entretenemos, estoy seguro que... Estoy seguro que va tras ellos.

Dakaria lo único que hace es correr, lejos del Golem, rumbo a la carretera, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para mandar a todas las personas que ahí se encuentran lejos, muy lejos. Si la bruja ha mandado a su secuas artificial a la calle principal no es por nada, lo sabe mucho antes de siquiera pensarlo. Busca algo. Algo que está en el retén.

Y ella no permitirá que lo encuentre.

.

—Muévanse—el señor grita de nuevo desde el auto de atrás, y Stiles se come al cutícula de sus uñas, viendo a todas partes.

Debe salir de ahí. Todos deben de salir de ahí.

Ya.

Fin ese pensamiento, sale corriendo del auto, abriendo la puerta y lanzándose hacia adelante esperando que nadie la siga, que solo piensen que está loca y quiere irse. Corre con fuerza, sintiendo la grava debajo de sus zapatillas deportivas,me sus pulmones llenarse de aire y el viento golpeando en su cara. Jadea, pero no se detiene.

Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que quitar el retén.

Cuando casi llega enfrente, siente como unos brazos la apresan, su espalda golpeando contra la caja de una camioneta y el aire saliendo en respiraciones pesadas de su cuerpo. Un oficial seguramente la detuvo. Abre los ojos para comprobarlo, pero se topa con unos ojos verdes mirándole con intensidad, tanta que no es necesaria ni una sola palabra para entender el "imbecil" que está implícito en ella. La respiración de Daka choca con la suya, confundiéndose, y Stiles siente como todo su cuerpo se agita.

Lo que está mal, porque ambas son chicas...

Aunque, técnicamente, son una omega y una alfa y para la sociedad eso está bien... Más que bien, de hecho.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada estupido—gruñe Dakaria, gravemente con su voz que parece terciopelo combinado con lija—. No ir directamente a casa es algo estupido.

—Lo sé. Pero, yo iba hacia mi casa, en mi defensa—Stiles se encoge, queriendo fusionarse con el metal frío a su espalda porque realmente, tiene calor.

—No es cierto—dice Daka, y es más un reproche que otra cosa, y es entonces cuando él omega de Stiles entiende de manera automática que será castigado. Y eso definitivamente está mal. Porque no quiere a una persona como Daka, no, simplemente no—. Tú casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad.

—No voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes, ¿ok? Pero eso si es escalofriante—comenta, y una mano se posa por sí sola en el hombro de Hale, apretando justo ahí donde la tela desaparece y empieza la piel caliente, y se siente jodidamente bien cuando roza las puntas de sus dedos tensos con esa parte que parece caramelo. No se pierde ni un solo segundo cuando los ojos verdes se desvían a su nariz—. Daka, si quieres un beso mío luego te lo doy, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes—bromea para aligerar la tensión, y Dakaria parece reaccionar al fin.

—Tenemos que...

—Lo sé—interrumpe, saliendo del agarre y sonriéndole—. Andando Alfa, que tenemos que salvar el día.

.

Cuando llegan ambas al frente, su madre de inmediato entra en su campo de visión, y se dirige de inmediato a ella, sintiendo a Daka detrás de ella.

—Mamá—llama, tocándole el hombro para llamar la atención—. Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí.

Johana frunce el ceño con fuerza,mirándole sin entender ni una palabra.

—Stiles, ¿qué?...—comienza, pero le interrumpe de inmediato, no permitiéndose perder más tiempo.

—Por favor, mamá, es importante. Necesitamos sacar a todos de aquí rápido—le apura—. Podemos hacer que retrocedan y tomen el otro camino.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—dice su mamá—. Estamos a punto de abrir el camino...

—Es de vida o muerte—se coloca sería, sabiendo que su madre de inmediato sabría que no es una broma—. Por favor, solo... Haz que retrocedan, coloca un toque de queda inmediato, diles que pueden ir a la comisaría o... Cualquier cosa.

Su madre le mira como si estuviera loca, no muy convencida.

—Por favor, Sheriff—Siente la mano de Daka sobre su hombro, y es entonces cuando por fin repara en la presencia de Hale, siempre silenciosa—. Es importante...

Su madre niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso sin una razón.

Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¿No te basta con mi palabra?—se tensa, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Con saber que yo te lo estoy pidiendo?

—Yo no puedo...

—Sheriff—Daka pronuncia, peligrosamente. Su voz de Alfa resonando más ronca de lo normal contra su oído, y Stiles se estremece, su omega removiéndose, y de manera involuntaria lleva una mano al muslo de Daka, apretando para darle un mensaje claro. Por favor... No—. Confié en nosotras.

Su madre solo se queda callada, en unos segundos de espectáculo que hacen a Stiles sentir náuseas en el estomago ante la probabilidad negativa, o eso antes de elevar su radio hasta sus labios.

—Aquí la Sheriff. Toque de queda inmediato. Retirar a toda esta gente de aquí.

Y Stiles siente que vuelve a respirar.

.

Dakaria corre de regreso al claro, sintiendo como el Jeep de Stiles se aleja de la carretera, su oído no perdiendo la pista del motor ruidoso aplasta que estás a unos kilómetros de ahí y ya no puede escucharlo. Suspira de alivio.

Entra en el claro, y puede ver cómo Scar sigue gruñendo, dando zarpas en el aire para mantener a una criatura que, sorprendentemente, se hace cada vez más pequeña. Su mirada recorre de inmediato todo el cuerpo de la beta, sintiendo un peso irse de sus hombros al descubrir que no está herida.

Lawrence aún transformado del otro lado del claro, tampoco parece muy herido.

Gruñe en voz alta, y sin esperar a que el Golem le detecte, salta usando todo el impulso de sus pies, garras fuera y colmillos puntiagudos incluidos, y da una fuerte patada en el cráneo de la criatura, rompiéndolo. Un charco de sangre cáe en el pasto, junto con la cornamenta y pequeñas piedras que conformaban su armadura con sonidos húmedos debido al líquido. El olor putrefacto de la sangre separada del plasma le llega directamente a la nariz.

Su hermano vuelve a su forma humana de inmediato y se acerca a ella.

—No nos atacó más cuando te fuiste—informa, y ambos fruncen el ceño confundidos, en muecas que podrían ser el espejo del otro—. Creo que su intención no era precisamente atacar a la autopista, sino mantenernos ocupados.

—¿Otro secuestro?—Scar pregunta, uniéndose a ellas, y si antes no noto la sangre seca en sus ropas, ahora lo hace. Sin embargo, las heridas que provocaron las manchas ya desaparecieron.

—No lo sé—Lawrence suspira, cansado. Respira profundamente, y es entonces cuando le mira sorprendido—. ¿Stiles estuvo contigo?

Daka frunce el ceño en un acto involuntario, enseñando los dientes apretados cuando habla.

—Pensé que no sabías su nombre.

—Bueno—Lawrence, el muy maldito, se sonroja—. Esa chica tiene carácter, ¿eh? Y... Bueno, tú sabes, tú sabes que... Me gustan las chicas con carácter.

Oh

Diablos.

Dakaria tiene que tragarse como algo dentro de ella se desgarra y remueve con brutalidad cuando entiende. Su hermano está interesado en Stiles. Claro, ¿cómo no lo supo antes? Se muerde la lengua con fuerza para no decir nada imprudente, porque todo su cuerpo quiere decirle a Lawrence que no, que Stiles no está disponible y que le matará si se acerca, su organismo tenso y las hormonas de un Alfa corriendo por los bordes de su piel queriendo salir a la superficie.

Lo hace, porque ya fue suficiente, porque Lawrence merece ser más feliz que ella, que nadie en el mundo, porque es un ángel y necesita alguien que le cuide.

Lo hace, definitivamente, porque Stiles no es suya, solo es una chica molesta que se metió en su vida de sopetón sin avisar para revolucionar todo.

—Ella estaba ahí. Me ayudo a proteger a todos, a decirle a la Sheriff que levantara toque de queda—explica, tratando de que no se note como aprieta los puños—. Yo misma la lleve hasta su coche y seguí su pista hasta que se fuera.

Lawrence sonríe.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

Daka quiere responder con sinceridad: porque ella me importa. Porque nunca un humano ajeno a su familia se tomó tan bien la existencia d ellos hombres lobo, porque nadie había estado dispuesto a ayudarle antes además de Lawrence, porque es amiga de Scar y por ende de la manada, porque estúpidamente siente que debe mantenerla a salvo como si fuera algo valioso; porque sí, la chica aunque sea torpe es valiente como pocas, y aunque haya salido corriendo cuando se enfrentó a los Alfas en el centro, no huyo de su mejor amiga cuando la vio con colmillos.

Demostró ser fiel en ese momento, y Daka sabe que lo demostrará en un futuro.

—Es amiga de Scar—termina respondiendo—. Además es una humana.

—Tenemos que protegerlos—Lawrence asiente, antes de tirarse y comenzar a caminar a las mansión—. Vamos a casa, ha sido un día largo...

.


	8. Capítulo 6

**I'm Yours**

 **6**

Estar desnuda de la cintura para abajo (o semi, teniendo en cuenta que esta en una bragas de Superman que su madre le dio el año pasado) con el ordenador en las piernas sentada en la cama, para muchos, es un acto de putas; para Stiles, es lo más normal del mundo, porque sí, puede que este (semi) desnuda, pero esta comiendo un sándwich relleno de frituras de queso de una manera que no pretende ser sensual en lo absoluto, y lo que es más, parece el vivo reflejo de un hombre adolescente por la noche.

Y eso es al final y al cabo, porque Stiles sabe que sus pequeños pechos, los cuales son sensuales diga lo que Scarlett diga, su cabello corto y su actitud desafiante no puede ser menos lo que el estereotipo de una dama significa. Pero no malinterpreten, ella es feliz de ese modo, comiendo pizza, sin novio o ataduras.

Ok, esta de acuerdo en que, de vez en cuando, ella se ha preguntado porque carajos no tiene una relación, pero no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si no la tiene tampoco. Un novio no te salvara, y sí, puede que sea una omega, y que una omega no emparejada es menos visto que un Omega macho sin pareja, pero ¿A quien carajos le importa? Stiles sabe que su primo Jake, un omega macho diez años más grande que ella, es feliz teniendo un departamento en el centro, sin alfa y sin hijos, entonces, ¿Por qué ella no puede ser feliz si tiene 17 años y es soltera?

Aunque no negara que debe ser lindo tener un Alfa, esa persona por la que esperar que sea de noche para acurrucarse junto a ella en una mullida cama, contarle sobre su día y recibir uno que otro beso en el cuello (Stiles nunca ha recibido uno, pero deben de sentirse geniales si los Omegas reaccionan de esa manera cada vez que reciben uno). También debe ser lindo tener quien te proteja de los demás, aunque seguramente termine diciendo que ella puede hacerlo sola.

—Otra vez estas pensando demasiado—se dice para sí misma, y esta a punto de despegar la mirada de la computadora y lanzar la investigación que Scar le ha encomendado por la borda cuando una mano se coloca en su hombro.

—Y hablando sola también.

Aunque la voz es conocida, la impresión le hace lanzar lejos el ordenador, tanto que esta completamente segura que caerá al piso y se romperá por completo. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas mucho antes de que toque el piso.

—Ten más cuidado—Dakaria se ha reincorporado rápido, logrando maniobrar con su bota el ordenador, levantándolo con una mano en un ágil movimiento que le recuerda a Stiles que no.

No es para nada una persona normal.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero solo logra balbucear incoherencias inentendibles, preguntas como: «¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?» o «¿Cómo entraste?» peleándose en su cabeza y en la punta de la lengua, pero lo único que puede decir es:

—Voy a comprarte un cascabel—sí que lo hará.

Daka parece confundida, frunciendo el ceño de esa manera que le hace parecer enojada todo el tiempo, sus ojos verdes brillando con la poca luz que la lámpara del buro puede dar y su figura desentonando con la habitación bañada de posters de videojuegos y superhéroes. Eso le hace pensar que clase de afiches y posters tendrá Daka en su habitación. Por el momento esta segura de la probabilidad de dos cosas: bandas góticas o mensajes de muertes.

—¿Por qué me comprarías un cascabel?

—¿Por qué más sino?—bufa, siendo sarcástica, pero no puede evitarlo, o no al menos después de todo el día—. Entran como ninjas silenciosos, algún día me causaran un infarto y eso, chica en chaqueta de cuero, no será nada bonito.

La Hale coloca los ojos en blanco.

—Me imagino que no—masculla ironicamente, como si realmente que Stiles muera no fuera tan malo.

—Oh no—Stiles se levanta de la cama, arrebatándole el ordenador de sus manos y dejándolo sobre el escritorio, antes de girarse y encararla—. No lo será, ¿y sabes por qué?

Dakaria para ese momento ya se ha cruzado de hombros, alzando las cejas y manteniendo la boca apretada en una clara señal de molestia, pero aun no la golpea y eso es una buena señal, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué, Stiles?—dice con sarcasmo, y ella ignora completamente el imperceptible estremecimiento que le recorre el cuerpo al escuchar como pronuncia su nombre en esos no bonitos labios.

—Porque mi fantasma te perseguirá. A ti y a Scarlett, incluso a Lawrence si es necesario. Y les va a doler, seré un grano en el culo por toda la eternidad.

—¿Igual que en vida?

—JA, JA—suelta un risa irónica, entrecerrando los ojos—. Muy graciosa Hale.

Dakaria sonríe, y Stiles piensa que casi lo hace como una persona común y corriente, levantando las comisuras de sus labios y con un brillo en los ojos, pero sus cejas se arquean un poco, de esa manera que ha comenzado a pensar es como un tic característico de la chica.

—¿A qué has venido?—pregunta directamente la chica humana—. Porque aún no me apetece saber porque conoces mi casa.

—He venido por algo que me debes, ¿recuerdas?—pregunta Daka, acercándose rápidamente hasta ella que retrocede unos centímetros. No obstante, no son los suficientes para perder la sensación de vértigo que se instala en su estómago.

—¿Qué...?

—Tu dijiste que si quería un beso tuyo, lo tendría luego—la voz aterciopelada de Daka acaricia sus labios, y ella los abre sin pensarlo, sorprendida, pero sobretodo pérdida en la nueva sensación de cosquilleo en sus dedos—. He venido por el...

Stiles casi puede sentir los labios tersos sobre los suyos cuando un trueno resuena a lo lejos.

Se reincorpora, con el cuerpo caliente y mirando a todas partes sin saber qué hacer, el cuarto está oscuro y el ordenador a su lado en la cama. No hay rastros de Daka o de alguien en su habitación.

Claro.

—Solo fue un sueño Stiles—gruñe, dándose un golpe en la cara.

No va a volver a soñar con Dakaria Hale.

.

Daka tiene que fruncir el ceño y bufar con fuerza cuando la Omega dentro de su cuarto se reincorpora de manera asustada, viendo para todos lados antes de bufar y gruñir algo que no alcanza a escuchar, o que más bien no pretende oír. Cierto es que Lawrence le ha dicho que puede ir a descansar, que es lo mejor después de un día tan atareado como el que tuvieron, y sobretodo porque debe estar en optimas condiciones para pelear con los Golems y la bruja el día de mañana.

Aun no saben quien esta detrás de todo eso, pero algo es seguro y Lawrence lo sabe: la bruja y los ataques no se van a detener. Daka conoce por culpa de los relatos de sus padres que Beacon esta en una zona llena de energía de sobrenatural, y desde siempre su manada defendía su territorio de criaturas que planeaban ingresar en el pueblo; ahora que sus padres no estaban...

Dakaria niega con la cabeza, enfocando su vista en ver como Stiles vuelve a dormir, y agudiza el oído para tratar de detectar movimiento a lo lejos.

La voz conocida de Lawrence suena desde debajo del árbol en donde está.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—no suena molesto, más bien curioso, y Daka decide que es momento de bajar.

De un salto deja la rama, cayendo de pie con un movimiento que se parece más al de un vándalo que al de una gimnasta, sin nada de gracia pero con mucha concentración para no romperse ningún hueso. Es cierto que los huesos sanan, pero tardan en hacerlo, y en este momento no puede perder ni un solo minuto.

—Vine a cuidar a Stiles—responde como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

—Eso ya lo veo...—Lawrence asiente, mirándole con perspicacia—. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Daka se encoge de hombros.

—Es humana–dice simplemente.

—Tu sabes que no la cuidas por eso—su hermano frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

Un pensamiento pasa tan rápido por su cabeza que no tiene tiempo de evitar decirlo.

—Porque me preocupa. Es la unica humana que esta en contacto con nosotros y Scar—Daka desvía la mirada, apretando el puño y presionando una uña en su palma para regular su corazón . No puede decirle la verdad a Lawrence porque ni siquiera ella sabe cual es, pero mentirle directamente es impensable—. Si la bruja viene por nosotros, la utilizara a ella.

Lawrence parece pensar en sus palabras, y Daka sabe que en lugar de procesarlas, escucha sus latidos, de manera cuidadosa. Su hermano es así después de todo.

—Tienes razón—dice después de unos minutos, asintiendo—. Pero no por eso puedes quedarte sin dormir—le regaña, como solía hacer cuando ambos eran niños—. Ven Daka, debemos dormir. Te aseguro que cualquier movimiento de la bruja, no sucederá ahora.

Asiente con la cabeza mientras sigue a Lawrence, sin saber que estaban equivocados.

.

La Sheriff recibe una llamada a mitad de la noche, y procura hacer tan poco ruido para no despertar a Stiles mientras la toma.

El mensaje que Parrish le transmite es claro.

—Encontraron otro cuerpo.

.

Stiles ni siquiera tiene tiempo de esquivar la pelota cuando esta golpea su rostro sin compasión.

—Mierda—dice con los dientes apretados, y en menos de un segundo Scar esta a su lado, sosteniéndola por los hombros y preguntando si le duele algo—. No, no me duele. Estoy completamente bien aunque me este sangrando—el sarcasmo invade su voz, sus manos llenas de liquido carmesí, y está casi segura que su nariz se ha roto.

El porque recibió el golpe de la pelota es, principalmente, por culpa de no haber dormido bien, sobretodo por el sueño extraño que tuvo la noche anterior. Fantasear es una de las cosas que siempre le ha gustado a Stiles, y ahora que tuvo una especialmente rara, no puede evitar pensar que esta delirando, volviéndose loca.

Entiende porque su cuerpo hormonal reacciona de esa manera, Stiles ha tenido fantasías antes con sus compañeros de clase, el problema recae en que, dichos compañero, siempre son hombres. Ok, Daka es atractiva, puede entender eso, y sin duda alguna es una persona demasiado hermosa para pasar desapercibida por los demás, con un cuerpo sencillamente sensual y una actitud coqueta cuando se lo propone, y Stiles acepta que casi tuvo el impulso de mirar sus labios cuando la acorralo contra la camioneta el día anterior (porque son unos bonitos labios y a Stiles le gustan los labios bonitos); pero es Daka, Dakaria Hale, la compañera de manada de Scar, una mujer lobo, y de acuerdo, que salir con un licántropo puede ser impresionante, pero lo malo esta en que precisamente sea Daka.

Stiles siempre ha sido una persona de pensamiento abierto, y sí reconoce cuando una mujer esta hermosa e incluso a mirado una o dos veces a sus compañeras de equipo en las duchas, pero no por eso se ha sentido atraída tanto hacia una para soñar con ella. Daka es la chica que iba a golearla el primer día que la conoció, esa chica que se enfrento como si fuera una igual a tres chicos, diciéndoles sus verdades a la cara; es esa chica que le estampo en el cofre de una camioneta cuando estuvo punto de decir en voz alta que era una Alfa, la misma que golpeo a Scar dejándola inconsciente, y quien le apoyo para que su madre le creyera.

Daka es una amiga...

Una amiga increíblemente guapa que le revoluciona todo el cuerpo.

La entrenadora viene pocos segundos después, al igual que todas sus compañeras de Lacrosse, quienes comienzan a rodearla como si esperaran que Scar bajara la guardia para atacarla con preguntas. Su amiga mira a todos como si fueran amenazas posibles, y Stiles se da cuenta tarde que la mantiene apartada de los demás, colocando su cuerpo frente a ella.

—Ya está bien, McCall—dice la entrenadora Finstock, y la empuja lejos antes de que Scar pueda replicar una queja. La mujer le observa con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca apretada, evaluando el daño, y ella hace todo lo posible por no taparse la cara magullada con las manos. Sobretodo porque London está observando desde las gradas—. Bien, parece que necesitas ir a la enfermería.

—¡Ja, no me diga!—Stiles no puede detener el comentario acido, y sabe cuando Finstock frunce el ceño, que no le queda mucha paciencia a la entrenadora—. Digo... ¡Au, me duele mucho!—se queja en voz alta, gimiendo, sosteniendo su nariz, tratando de despistar a la furiosa mujer frente a ella.

—Como dije—la entrenadora suena segura de si misma, orgullosa de su acierto—. Debes ir a la enfermería cuanto antes. McCall, Whittemore, acompañen a Stilinski rápido. No quiero una demanda porque una de mis estudiantes llego sin nariz a su casa.

—¡¿Sin nariz?!—Stiles exclama, pero Scar le toma de la mano, llevándola casi a rastras hacia los vestidores, y cree escuchar claramente como Jacklyn bufa con fastidio, caminando detrás de ellas—. Scar, no quiero dudar de tus sentidos de orientación ni nada, pero... la enfermería queda para el otro lado...

Scarlett niega con la cabeza.

—No entiendes, Stiles. Daka me va a matar—dice su amiga, y ella siente como su corazón da un brinco involuntario ante la mención de la Hale, sus manos comenzando a sudar en una expectación irracional. Una vez que llega al vestuario, Scar se quita las protecciones y las lanza lejos, antes de sentarla en una banca tomándola por los hombros. Stiles de manera inconsciente gira su cabeza buscando a la Hale con la mirada—. Se supone que yo debía protegerte...

—Debías hacerlo—la voz de Dakaria le hace dar un salto, y cuando se gira hacia la entrada, la ve claramente salir de las sombras con tranquilidad. Su ceño esta fuertemente fruncido, y aunque no se le ve nada contenta, Stiles agradece que ella no sea el motivo de su enojo esta vez.

—Lo sé—Scarlett dice entre un gemido de frustración—. Pero nada puedo hacer si su cabeza no esta en el juego.

La omega comienza a molestarse seriamente. Ella no les había pedido protección. Ella no necesita protección. Puede sola, es la hija de la Sheriff, por el amor a Dios, aprendió a usar un arma al mismo tiempo que los demás aprendían a leer. No necesita que un montón de lobatos subdesarrollados la cuiden del mundo exterior cuando ella perfectamente podía mantenerse a salvo sola, y mucho menos le gusta que hablen como si ella no estuviera ahí.

—Yo no les he pedido que me protejan—Stiles frunce el ceño con fuerza, y Scar niega con la cabeza.

—No, tu no, pero Lawrence...

—Eres debil—Daka interrumpe, cruzando de brazos—. Por eso hemos venido a protegerte. Una chica Omega no puede hacer nada en contra de los monstruos que están ahí afuera.

Stiles aprieta los dientes y hace una mueca entreabriendo los labios, lo cual probablemente es una mala idea, porque de inmediato siente el sabor a sangre explotar contra su boca y recuerda que esta herida en serio, con la nariz seguramente rota. La furia, sin embargo, es tanta que ni siquiera había sentido como la cara comenzaba a punzarle rítmicamente.

Daka bufa, con fuerza, y justo cuando Jacklyn entra en el vestuario maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte, se acerca a Stiles, lo suficiente para que ella pueda percibir un aroma dulce y peligroso emanando de la chica como perfume. Se sonroja hasta las orejas sin quererlo, sintiendo como su estomago se remueve ante el olor parecido al perfume de los abetos, y antes de siquiera preverlo, Dakaria pasa con rapidez un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo de sus rodillas, alzándola con una facilidad sorprendente al estilo de una damisela en apuros.

Seguramente, Stiles podría haberse considerado como Dulcinea, siendo cargada por su Quijote, pero Daka no tenia nada de caballero errante—y no tiene nada que ver el que no sea hombre—, sino que la toma con rudeza, como si no le importara hacerle daño en lo absoluto con tal de mantenerla dentro de sus brazos y contra su pecho. Y sobretodo Daka no es su Quijote...

De inmediato la furia que sentía se funde en un calor en la boca del estomago, y no, no es nada parecido a tener mariposas, más bien es una sensación parecida a los nervios que crece constantemente por culpa del contacto que Daka mantiene con ella.

Stiles se sonroja, pudiendo sentir como Jacklyn sonríe con burla al otro lado de la habitación, pero sobre todo, como el pecho firme de Daka se presiona contra su brazo.

—¡Eh, que no soy una maldita como esas princesas animadas! Camino sola, ¿sabes?—se queja para conservar un poco de dignidad—. Puedes bajarme.

—Estás herida—Daka dice, con una sonrisa arrogante como si fuera obvio. La sonrisa es ladina, e incluso la Alfa le guiña un ojo.

Con cualquier otra perdona, probablemente pensaría que esta coqueteando con ella.

En cualquier otra persona.

Stiles siente un poco de balanceo cuando comienza a caminar rumbo al pasillo de la enfermería, y cuando se asoma por el hombro enfundado en cuero, nota como Scar sonríe levemente, y Jacklyn, bueno, ella solo pronuncia una palabra muda con sus labios mientras le dedica una mirada burlona: "Adorable".

Niega con la cabeza, aunque más bien parece que frota su mejilla contra la clavícula de Hale.

—Tengo rota la nariz—comenta, haciendo todo lo posible por no formar un puchero—, no las piernas.

—No tienes rota la nariz—dice Dakaria, y por el tono que usa, Stiles piensa que es ridículo pensar que sí—. Solo te golpeaste lo bastante fuerte para reventar un vaso sanguíneo. Sucede a menudo en los chicos que practican deporte, ya sea por el sol o por los golpes.

—Sí, bueno... es la primera vez que me pasa—confiesa, y trata de ignorar las miradas curiosas que le dedican los estudiantes en el pasillo—. Aunque al parecer tu sabes mucho de eso...

—Solía pelearme con Lawrence a menudo—es todo lo que dice, y Stiles casi puede imaginarse a una Dakaria Hale de siete años peleando con su hermano mayor por su muñeca, una niña pequeña con cabello oscuro y una tiara en la cabeza a juego con un vestido rosa; adorable...  
Aunque probablemente Daka jamás haya usado una corona o un vestido, y más bien estaba vestida de luchadora profesional...

Suspira, viendo a su alrededor para saber si ya falta poco, pero lo único que consigue es encontrarse con la mirada divertida de London, quien le observa apoyado en los casilleros con una ceja alzada. Stiles se sonroja, sintiendo vergüenza, y de manera inconsiente esconde el rostro contra la chaqueta de cuero, su Omega avergonzándose y queriendo desaparecer, enterrarse en la chica como si fuera una cueva y no salir.

—Me ensucias de sangre mi ropa—escucha que Dakaria dice, y parece más una observación en voz alta que otra cosa.

—No te quejes–Stiles murmura—. Tu quisiste llevarme en brazos cuando perfectamente podía caminar con mis piernas arriesgándonos a una humillación publica y, por supuesto, haciendo que sea el centro de atención de la peor manera. ¡Ah, pero no solo te conformaste con eso! sino que incluso hiciste que London se riera de mí. Así que, señorita idiota, felicidades por darte cuenta de las manchas de sangre en tu ropa, porque sí, ¡Estoy malditamente sangrando y tu estás malditamente cargándome como una princesa cuando puedo caminar perfectamente! Créeme que he caminado después de una noche entera usando zapatillas, podré hacerlo con la nariz sangrando sin ningún problema.

.

Daka se queda unos momentos pensando en lo que Stiles dice, escuchándola decir cosas sin sentido y a tal velocidad que se pregunta si la chica no necesita respirar. Es entonces que se calla por completo, jadeando, que le dirige una mirada a la omega en sus brazos. Sus ojos están brillantes por el coraje, y la mitad de su cara esta cubierta de sangre seca que le cubre por completo la boca hasta la barbilla, e incluso ve que sangre nueva esta aglomerada en las fosas nasales esperando cualquier movimiento para derramarse.

Lo peor es que está sonrojada, como una muñequita, con la mejilla presionada contra su hombro.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—Stiles pregunta, suavemente, y ella solo niega con la cabeza—. Acabo de gritarte...

Dakaria se ríe, abiertamente e interrumpiéndole, como si de verdad le divirtiera el hecho de verla enojada, sangrando e indefensa aunque es todo lo contrario. Se divierte enormemente porque la chica sigue pensando en metáforas y comentarios irónicos aun cuando está sangrando, y eso es especial. Siente a la omega removerse en sus brazos, y le deja ser, siendo lo único que hace es enterrar la cara aun más contra su hombro, hecharle las manos alrededor del cuello. Daka le siente apretarse contra ella como si quisiera desaparecer del mundo, y ella con gusto servirá de refugio siempre que Stiles quiera...

Y es entonces cuando los dientes de Stilinski se incrustan en su piel con fuerza y le suelta irremediablemente por la sorpresa.

La alarma crece de inmediato.

Oh mierda.

Stiles siente su cabeza rebotar contra el suelo dos veces antes de quedar inmóvil contra el frío piso del pasillo por completo. Suelta un gemido de dolor, y de inmediato los brazos de Daka le están alzando de nuevo, sujetándola con más fuerza que antes. Scar de inmediato esta a su lado, y clava con rudeza sus garras en torno a su muñeca. Una chica rubia con el uniforme de Lacrosse también se acerca.

—Auch, auch—se queja Stiles levemente, frotandose la nuca contra su brazo como un gato para aliviar el dolor, y Scarlett le gruñe con los dientes apretados, sus ojos brillando en molestia dirigida hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—pregunta, Dakaria solo frunce el ceño en su dirección antes de desviar la mirada.

—Me ha mordido—responde como si eso le justificara, Stiles suelta una risotada llamando su atención.

—Sí, bueno—comenta aun riéndose, y aunque tiene una mueca de dolor, al parecer las carcajadas no pueden ser reprimidas por ello—, es lo menos que te mereces después de reírte de mí...

—Sería un milagro que no se hubiera reído de ti, Stilinski—dice la chica rubia, y Stiles le frunce el ceño.

—Cállate, Whittemore.

La rubia hace un ademan ofendido.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, además—esta vez, los ojos azules están por completo sobre Daka, quien de inmediato se pone en guardia, colocando una capa de frialdad sobre sus facciones de manera automática, dispuesta a recibir todo lo que ella quiera darle y regresarlo con la misma moneda—, no deberías dejar que tu novia te cargue pretendiendo ser un Alfa.

Dakaria tiene que ahogar el gruñido que surge en su pecho, llevándolo al fondo de su garganta y dejando que este ahí. Stiles se remueve un poco y parece notarlo, pues de inmediato siente como la omega lleva una mano hasta la muñeca que Scar sostiene y le da un pequeño apretón.

—Cierra tu boca, pequeña perra teñida—masculla la omega. Hace ademan de reincorporarse, pero deja caer su cabeza contra su hombro de nuevo—. Si no me doliera tanto la cabeza te arrancaría todas esas extensiones falsas que tienes.

—No podrías hacerlo—Jacklyn se burla.

Stiles golpea con fuerza sus costillas cuando hace un movimiento brusco, y aunque no le duele, si frunce el ceño por la molestia que eso representa.

—¡Hasta aquí!—exclama, y si antes por haberse caído de sus brazos no era el centro de atención, ahora lo es. Todas las miradas de los estudiantes están puestas sobre ellas para entonces, y Dakaria lo único que quiere es correr a la enfermería y dejarle ahí antes de empeorar las cosas.

Stiles, sin embargo, tiene otros planes.

—Daka—la omega le llama, y cuando le mira sus ojos del color del licor brillan en decisión. Hale está casi segura que, sea lo que Stilinski quiera, de seguro es muy importante—, ataca a Jacklyn.

—¿Qué?—preguntan ella y Scar preguntan al unísono, sorprendidas y confundidas por igual. Incluso se ha olvidado de su mascara de frialdad y ha abierto los ojos tanto que está segura, podrían parecer fácilmente platillos voladores.

—Ataca a esa rubia teñida—Dakaria espera sinceramente que sea una broma, pero Stiles asiente con la cabeza completamente convencida—. Vamos. Rómpele la cara con tu puño, tumbales los dientes y pícale los ojos.

Hale está confundida, sorprendida sobretodo, con la omega entre sus brazos y la nuca pegada a su clavícula. Scar le mira con la misma estupefacción en el rostro, completamente perdida en todo el asunto. Lo único que le despierta de ese estado es la carcajada sonora que Jacklyn da.

—¿En serio?—pregunta como si fuera una broma—. ¿Mandas a tu novia a defenderte?

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale—Stiles dice entrecerrando los ojos—. Y ella no es mi novia.

—No—comenta con sarcasmo la rubia, mirándoles de arriba a abajo—. Solo es una chica que te carga como si no tuvieras piernas por gusto.

Stiles parece darse cuenta por primera vez de su situación, y lo que es más, Daka también. Es cierto que, en una ocasión normal, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido cargar con Stilinski, mucho menos de esa manera que era tan personal. Sin embargo, ahí está, simplemente ayudando a la amiga de Scar como le hablan enseñado a ayudar a un miembro de la manada; solo esta ahí, haciendo que los demás crean cosas que sencillamente este no son y no serán.

Daka no quiere a Stiles, sino Lawrence. Daka hace todo esto para darle gusto a su hermano como una vez él le dio gusto a ella.

Trata de convencerse a si misma de eso mientras Stiles parlotea, haciendo ademanes con las manos de manera nerviosa.

—Ella es solo una amiga que me esta ayudando, nada mas. De hecho, ni amiga mía es, es amiga de Scar y como nosotras somos un paquete pues...

Dakaria ni siquiera le deja terminar cuando ya esta avanzando, mucho más rápido que antes, para llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que no ayudaba porque quería, sino por Lawrence; que nada tiene que ver el nudo en el estomago que se forma cada vez que Stiles esta peligrando; y que definitivamente no la aprieta contra sí para estar más cerca de ella, o la carga como pretexto para abrazarla.

Lo hace porque no quiere otro incidente.

Si... Por eso.

.

Stiles se calla cuando Daka comienza a avanzar, viéndola en silencio con la misma cara inescrutable de siempre. Suelta un suspiro, porque ni siquiera Scar rompe el silencio.

El viaje ha mejorado diferencialmente desde que retomaron la marcha a la enfermería, principalmente porque ya no le ven con el mismo interés, y al contrario, los estudiantes ya han perdido del todo la curiosidad que antes mostraban sobre ella; como si fuera una atracción en un circo que pasa de moda.

Sin embargo, no se siente invisible o insignificante, y la seguridad vuelve a ella completamente reforzada, puesto que su Omega no se siente incomoda más. De hecho, está bastante cómoda en los brazos de la Alfa, tanto, que a Stiles comienzan a pesarle los párpados con una rapidez alarmante.

No se duerme, puesto que el camino que queda es el de menos de un minuto, pero si se acomoda mejor, sintiendo como Daka reafirma el agarre cuando encuentra una posición comoda, su cabeza descansando un poco más arriba del pecho y sus brazos encontrando a que aferrarse al rodear el cuello. Stiles sabe que Daka probablemente este esperando otro mordisco, por lo que, siguiendo el instinto de su Omega para calmar a la Alfa, se frota levemente como si fuera un gato, dejando que su cuerpo produzca calmantes naturales que se disparan al aire mezclándose con su olor natural.

Siente a Dakaria suspirar, y sonríe inconscientemente cuando no esta tan tensa como antes.

—Hemos llegado—escucha después de unos segundos, y Stiles por fin sale de la comodidad de su fortaleza hecha de brazos para ver como la enfermera se dirige a ellos alarmada.

—Esperaremos afuera—se apresura a decir Scar, y Stiles no puede culparle.

La enfermera Jonson ha sido amiga del padre de Scott por meses, y Stiles recuerda cuando su amiga le conto que no solo era amiga de Michael McCall (el padre de Scar), si no que quería ser más para el enfermero. La mujer no es fea en lo absoluto, tiene un rostro en forma de corazón muy bonito que le da un aspecto maternal, y su cabello rubio entrecano siempre esta sujeto en un moño en la nuca; Stiles se hace para atrás involuntariamente cuando se acerca a verla con sus ojos verdes, refugiándose de nuevo en el pecho de Daka de una manera que de seguro le avergonzara más tarde.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, tesoro?—pregunta, y es irónico que siempre las enfermeras utilicen sobrenombres empalagosos para referirse a los niños pequeños—. Pero si estas cubierta de sangre...

—Se lastimo con la pelota en la practica—Dakaria habla con la enfermera como si fuera su mamá, y eso es suficiente para que quiera bajarse de los brazos de Hale, activando la vena de independencia y orgullo que tiene.

Ya ha sido suficiente de su lado Omega por hoy.

—Yo puedo decir que paso sola—replica, y hace ademan de bajarse. Antes de lanzarse por completo al suelo, Daka le rodea con cuidado del torso, y la coloca tan suave que Stiles no puede evitar carraspear sonrojada—. Gracias.

—Siempre he dicho que el Lacrose es un juego de barbaros—refunfuña la enfermera mientras se gira a buscar unas cosas en la vitrina—. He tratado de convencer al director de no permitir que las chicas jueguen ese deporte de primates, ¡pero nunca me escucha!

Stiles sonríe.

—A mi me gusta jugar Lacrosse—replica, y antes de que la enfermera se gire, camina hacia la silla y toma asiento, familiarizada con el entorno de la enfermería—. No seria nada sin el.

—Eso es porque no has probado otra cosa, cariño—la enfermera por fin se gira, con algodones y una botella de alcohol en la mano. Luce sorprendida cuando ve a Daka en la puerta—. Oh, no es necesario que te quedes, cielo, tu amiga estará bien.

—Oh no—se apresura a responder Stiles, con una sonrisa burlona—, nosotras no somos amigas.

La enfermera frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, y de inmediato esta al lado de Stiles limpiando la sangre de su rostro con el algodón.

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver que Daka se recarga en una pared y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Prefiero esperarla, si no le molesta—dice Hale, y la enfermera niega con la cabeza.

—Oh, para nada. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que tu novia este aquí, aunque te advierto que será mucho, pues necesita descanso.

Stiles frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua.

—No es mi novia—contesta de inmediato

Gira un poco el rostro para facilitar el trabajo de la enfermera. Mientras tanto, se encuentra mirando disimuladamente a Daka para ver su reacción, aunque parece estar ignorándoles por completo, más concentrada en sus pensamientos. Stiles se pregunta en que pensara tanto.

—Oh corazón, yo no juzgo—la enfermera suelta una risita mientras le limpia la barbilla. El aroma fuerte del alcohol le llega directo a la nariz—. Una omega tan bonita como tu debe tener a cienos de pretendientes—¡Ja!—, y una alfa tan guapa como ella para mí seria una buena opción de pareja también.

Stiles abre los ojos impresionada, e incluso Daka esta mirando con recelo a la enfermera.

—¿Cómo...—Stiles comienza, formulando la misma pregunta que seguramente tanto Daka como ella tienen—, cómo sabe que es una hembra Alfa?

La enfermera se muestra un poco confundida, y retira el algodón lentamente.

—Cielo—termina respondiendo, sonriéndole como si hablara con un niño ingenuo—, una enfermera Omega como yo suele reconocer esas cosas.

No dice nada, y cuando la enfermera le tiende unas pastillas y una botella de agua, se las toma mirándole con recelo. Incluso Daka se ha reincorporado, y camina hasta estar a su lado, compartiendo con ella la misma inquietud. Stiles sabe que probablemente están exagerando, y no significa nada más que la enfermera Jonson es una persona muy perceptiva, pero aun así, con una bruja suelta, no esta de más prevenir.

—Bueno tesoros—dice la enfermera, tomando unas carpetas y documentos del escritorio—, iré con el director a entregarle esto. Probablemente sientas cansancio debido al desinflamatorio, es completamente normal así que, no te asustes —dice haca Stiles antes de salir—. En seguida vuelvo.

Y con eso sale por la puerta, dejándolas dentro de la enfermería como si fuera lo más normal del mundo abandonar a una paciente herida. Dakaria suelta un imperceptible suspiro, que ella nota por supuesto (no porque le este observando con tanta atención que noto el movimiento del pecho y los hombros, para nada) antes de mirarle.

—No me da buena espina—Es lo que dice, con la voz más suave que puede. Stiles descubre que aun tratando de ser amable (¡Ja!), la voz de Daka sigue pareciendo dar ordenes.

No sabe, sin embargo, si es por ser una Alfa o porque sencillamente así es.

—A mi tampoco—Stiles confiesa, mirando hacia la puerta tratando de ignorar como Dakaria se inclina a su lado—. Pero no creo que ella...

—¿Sea la que haya convocado a todos esos malditos Golems?—Hale frunce el ceño, y ella le mira de reojo ante su tono molesto—. No, claro que no—repone con sarcasmo despues de unos segundos—, las enfermeras son amables y cuidan a la gente, ¿no?

Es su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—No iba a decir eso. En las películas termina siendo quien menos lo esperas, entonces...

—Crees que al ser demasiado obvia, no es ella—Daka termina la oración, y hay un momento en el que piensa lo que acaba de decir, quedándose en silencio.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

—Exacto.

—Tiene sentido... Pero no estamos en una película—la Alfa coloca una mano en su hombro, apretando levemente—. Nosotros no somos personajes diseñados para cumplir una función, somos personas. Aquí no es la persona inesperada que oculta una historia triste; o que tiene un plan malvado detrás de querer provocar daño. Eso no sucede...

—Ya lo sé—Stiles le mira, inclinando la cabeza rindiéndose—. Sé que no es fácil en el mundo real y que no estamos en una película. Si lo estuviéramos, probablemente los hombres lobo podrían transformarse en perros gigantes y termine saliendo con uno de ustedes.

Dakaria guarda silencio de manera drástica, mirando más allá de ella como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, y esta tentada a preguntarle que sucede cuando vuelve a prestarle atención, sus ojos brillando en diversión y una sonrisa formándose en las comisuras.

Es una sonrisa bonita, no socarrona como la mayoría que le ha dirigido, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan y hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas. Stiles piensa que probablemente pueda iluminar toda una habitación si se lo propone.

—Lawrence se transforma en un perro gigante de color negro—dice, y es entonces cuando Stiles se imagina irremediablemente lo que sigue—. Solo falta que admitas que estas loca por uno de nosotros.

Traga con nerviosismo, pasando saliva, antes de sonreír irónicamente.

.

—Claro, sobretodo porque son tan bonitos y siempre he tenido un fetiche por colmillos y garras—repone la omega sarcásticamente.

Daka niega con la cabeza. Una parte de ella quiere sonreírle, mirarle a los ojos antes de alejarse, puesto que ella sabe, lo mejor es no tentar a la suerte cuando se trata de Stiles, antes, la simple idea de estar con la omega era impensable, pero ahora, después de convivir con ella un poco más, no está muy segura; otra parte de ella, la más primitiva y territorial, quiere seguir con ese peligroso juego, jugar con ella, coquetear. Su alfa frenético por tratar de ganarse a una omega.

Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido. Sí, tenía sus días buenos y malos con todo el asunto de ser Alfa, y sí se metió en peleas territoriales de vez en cuando, pero fuera de eso, siempre trataba de ignorarla, hacer creer a los demás que es una simple beta, que no es extraña y no representa amenaza alguna. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que quiere es demostrarle a Stiles cuan Alfa puede ser.

Daka retrocede un poco, abrumada, pero su Alfa es más fuerte y termina acercándose de nuevo, arrodillándose frente a Stiles y acercando el rostro hasta estar a unos centímetros. El perfume de la Omega le llega profundo, y lo saborea, completamente complacida cuando detecta la excitante expectación que Stiles está sintiendo.

La Omega tiene la intención de hablar, abriendo sus labios para ello, pero Daka la interrumpe.

—Admite que te encantaría sentir mis colmillos en tu garganta.

Stiles se sonroja, y Dakaria no puede creer que haya dado en un punto sensible.

—¡Claro que no!—Protesta, mirándole con furia—. Eso jamás pasara, Hale—sisea, y Daka alza una ceja.

Reduce el espacio aun más.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—se acerca hasta que sus narices se rozan y sus respiraciones se juntan. Daka se bebe los suspiros que suelta—. Tienes razón—responde, alejándose y sonriendo con prepotencia—. Eso nunca pasara.

Stiles le mira confundida, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y abre y cierra la boca sin poder creerse lo que acaba de hacer. Dakaria esta completamente segura que esta a punto de protestar, pero en eso la puerta se abre, dejando ver a la enfermera Jonson.

—Ya pueden irse—dice sonriendo, y Dakaria asiente, girando hacia Stiles quien le mira sin entender, boqueando como un pez sin saber exactamente que decir, y la toma en brazos como antes, sin importarle que unos segundos después comience a patalear.

Sale de la habitación aun sosteniéndola, y cuando recorre los pasillos en busca de Scar y la otra chica, no las encuentra por ningún lado. Stiles sigue removiendo su cuerpo como si de un gusano se tratara.

—¡Suéltame!—exclama, y Daka no necessita prestarle mucha atención para saber que está enojada. Cuando baja la mirada, alza una ceja ante el ceño fruncido de la chica de lunares, quien solo le ve con toda la rabia que puede reunir—. Eso no se hace, Hale. ¡Deja de tratarme como una maldita damisela, carajo!—ignora la palabra altisonante, y rodando los ojos, vuelve a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Aun tengo clases!

—Si, bueno—Daka comenta, encogiéndose de hombros—, no creo que en serio creas que si tienes clases—agudiza el oído, buscando sonidos dentro de la escuela, pero solo es capaz de escuchar sus pasos y la respiración de Stiles en sus brazos—. Después de todo Scar dijo que tenían entrenamiento después de clases.

Stiles forma una mueca de molestia, frunciendo sus labios.

—¿Scar te dice todo lo que hacemos?

Dakaria suelta una pequeña risa sin poder contenerla al escuchar el tono de reproche implícito en la pregunta.

—No todo. A Lawrence le cuenta más que a mi.

.

Perfecto, simplemente, perfecto.

No solo tiene que soportar que Daka sepa todos sus movimientos, y probablemente sus horarios, por culpa de Scar, sino que Lawrence también. ¿Es que no puede tener un poco de privacidad?

—¡Necesito privacidad, ¿saben?!—se queja de nuevo en voz alta—. Y esa privacidad también es acerca de no dejarme caminar. Ya fui a la enfermería, ¿qué otra cosa necesitas para dejarme utilizar las piernas en perfecto estado que tengo?

Dakaria parece pensarselo.

—Tienes razón—dice por fin, sonriendo maliciosamente antes de soltarla. Stiles siente de nuevo que chocara contra el suelo antes de sentir los brazos de Daka detenerle. La Hale suelta una carcajada al ver su cara asustada.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Sí lo es—replica—. Solo porque no pudiste verte...—y de nuevo ríe, sin importarle que este comenzando a cansarle severamente—. Ok, ya te bajo...

Daka la coloca en el suelo, y Stiles esta a punto de comentar algo cuando unas risitas le llegan desde el fondo del pasillo. Es involuntario lo que sucede después, girandose para comprender que efectivamente esta en la mira de unos chicos del equipo de natación, más específicamente, con los Betas que se dedican a fastidiar a los demás como si fueran los dueños de la escuela.

—¿Ya las viste?—dice uno de ellos, sonriendo con malicia y mirando a Stiles como sin verdaderamente fuera un chiste.

—Sí—responde el otro—. ¿Quien diría que la hija de la shérif fuera más masculina que su madre?

—No te sorprendas—dice otro más corpulento—. Si su madre era una lesbiana, ¿qué esperabas de la hija?

Es entonces cuando Stiles reacciona, tensándose en su lugar y gritando a todo pulmón para que los chicos le escuchen.

—¡No es mi culpa que estés celoso de una mujer porque tu no tienes los suficientes pantalones, imbecil!—Esta bien, no fue el mejor insulto que se le pudo ocurrir, pero fue suficiente para hacer que los chicos reaccionaran, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose hacia ella con paso amenazante.

Stiles sabe que en momentos como este, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mejor correr, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso atrás, siente la presencia de Daka a su lado, completamente recta y preparada para cualquier situación, y el omega dentro de ella inmediatamente reconoce que la chica le ayudara en todo lo posible siempre. Se siente protegida al lado de ella sin poder detener el cosquilleo en su vientre por ello.

—¿Qué has dicho, pequeña zorra?—pregunta como un siseo el chico más grande, aquel que insinuó lo masculina que era, y Stiles frunce el ceño, preparándose para responder, pero Daka se le adelanta, haciendo un ademan despectivo.

—¿Zorra?—pregunta, mostrándose divertida—. ¿Así te refieres a tus compañeros de equipo?—señala a los otros dos chicos que le flanquean—, ¿ellos están de acuerdo en ser llamados zorras por una persona sin cerebro como tu?

El más corpulento del grupo habla esta vez, sonriendo de una manera chueca que le hace fruncir el ceño para ocultar el miedo.

—Se referia a la lesbiana de Stillinski—comenta divertido, y Stiles observa como Daka frunce el ceño, dientes siendo apretados con fuerza y su mandíbula tensa.

—Vuelve a decir eso y no respondo—advierte la Hale lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras y se controlara al mismo tiempo.

El chico vuelve a hablar, sonriendo con suficiencia mucho antes de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, como si la amenaza a Daka no significara nada. Stiles sabe que puede que eso sea cierto, que para ellos, la amenaza de una chica no signifique nada, y mucho menos después de pensar que ellas están juntas. Una vez hubo una pareja de chicas en la escuela, y Stiles recuerda que fue mal vista por todos, como si eso fuera antinatural; es normal ver a un omega macho junto a un Alfa o algún Beta, pero, Stiles recuerda, las hembras Alfa son inexistentes, consideradas Betas desviadas por la sociedad, inmorales y morbosas personas...

Eso no es justo, lo sabe, pero así es la realidad. Una realidad que era ignorada completamente por ella hasta que Daka apareció, con su actitud dominante, y ella se vio en la tarea de investigar al respecto.

—He dicho que...

Y no termina de hablar, pues el puñetazo de Daka le da directo en la nariz, el sonido del hueso siendo roto bajo su poderoso puño y sangre corriendo de los orificios.


	9. Capítulo 7

**I'm Yours**

 **7**

Daka comprendió tarde a que se enfrentaba. Su mano duele un poco debido al golpe que antes dio, y su chaqueta se ha manchado de sangre alrededor de su muñeca. Es pequeña, pero notoria, y cuando olfatea el aire sabe que Lawrence preguntara después. Los chicos tardan en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hacen, se lanzan contra ella, y es entonces cuando entiende quienes son sus rivales.

Alfas. Solo un Alfa se lanzaría sobre un oponente independientemente de su genero o jerarquía. Se lanzan como animales sin importarles nada.

No tiene tiempo, sin embargo, de pensar que no debe atacar como un animal ella también, y retrae el puño para tomar impulso, antes de darle un golpe sonoro en la mandíbula al otro Alfa también. Daka ha escuchado los huesos de muchas personas quebrarse a lo largo de su vida, para ella, fue algo cotidiano regresar a casa con uno o dos dedos rotos después de jugar en el bosque; para el Alfa que gime de dolor, no fue así. Daka sabe que no le ha roto nada, pero no por ello se queda tranquila cuando le escucha gruñir de dolor, sino que alza la pierna, lanzando una patada hacia el estomago del Alfa y mandándolo hacia atrás con suficiente fuerza para estrellarlo contra las taquillas.

El aroma a miedo llena el aire, y cuando se gira, ve directamente a Stillinski.

Un gran alfa que no conoce esta inmovilizando a la omega contra la pared. Ella lo miraba, tratando de ocultar el miedo, con la mandíbula firme y los ojos chispeantes en determinación. Stiles en un rápido movimiento se abalanza sobre él, pero otro alfa le agarra antes de que choque con su cuerpo, sosteniéndola por el brazo y manteniéndola quieta aunque la chica se remueva.

—¡Suéltame!—se queja Stiles.

Daka se prepara para saltar sobre ellos para defender a la Omega, pero el corpulento le asesta un puñetazo en la espalda, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se doble antes de siquiera haberse dado cuenta, mucho más centrada en Stiles que en los Alfas Restantes. El más grande parece tener recuperado del golpe en la nariz, aunque esta aún le sangra, y Daka gruñe, reincorporándose hasta enderezarse, y sus piernas se colocan firmes contra el suelo cuando el corpulento se lanza contra ella.

Daka se agacha con velocidad, esquivando un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro, y aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que sus caninos punzan. Da un puñetazo en el brazo al Alfa, tan fuerte que el músculo tiembla debajo de sus nudillos, y con velocidad se gira para darle el golpe final, con la Palma abierta y extendida como si fuera atacar con sus garras, y golpea con brutalidad el abdomen del Alfa sacándole el aire y haciéndole doblegarse lo suficiente para darle un rodillazo en la cara.

El Alfa se va a hacia atrás y cae en el suelo.

Cuando Daka se gira para ver a Stiles, puede ver que el Alfa que la sostiene está furioso por haber presenciado como sus amigotes son vencidos por una mujer. Daka ve con atención como aprieta el brazo de la omega con fuerza, tanta que de seguro dejará un hematoma justo ahí. Es entonces cuando Stiles levanta la cabeza y le escupe en la cara.

Después de ahí todo sucede rápido.

El puño del alfa vuela hacia atrás, más que dispuesto a propinar un buen puñetazo. Daka apenas tiene tiempo de cernirse sobre él, deteniendo su brazo, que le levanta los pies del suelo. El alfa se da la vuelta, soltando a la Omega para asentar el golpe en el estómago de Daka.

Lo que pasó después se vuelve confuso. Daka golpea a todo lo que parece un alfa, torso, brazos y abdomen. Alcanza a ver a Stiles haciendo todo lo que puede para hacerle daño al Alfa, sorprendentemente, aporreando al Alfa en la barbilla.

En pocos minutos, el Alfa estaba debajo de Daka, sus puños apretando sus hombros para mantenerle ahí y sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, sus rodillas moliendo sus muslos sin piedad.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso estúpido!—demanda Dakaria, furiosa, con el puño lleno de sangre ajena y los ojos oscurecidos, utilizando su voz de Alfa por primera vez frente a otro para hacerse obedecer. Los otros dos Alfas que habían insultado a a la Omega, y a ella, están en el suelo, y ella sabe que no planean levantarse.

Stiles se sorprende al ver esos ojos verdes, antes brillantes por las bromas ocasionales que solía decir y con molestia enmarcando sus irises, ahora solo brillan en furia ciega, acompañando a los gruñidos que vibran en su pecho sin salir por su garganta. Cierto es que ya había visto a Daka enojada, aquella vez en el centro, pero ahora es completamente distinto.

—Maldita perra...—el Alfa dice con los dientes apretados manchados en sangre.

Daka suelta un gruñido. Stiles sabe que está perdiendo la paciencia, que pronto será demasiado tarde y la Hale actuará, pero al contrario, Dakaria se levanta, los ojos verdes fijos en el Alfa como si fuera un insecto, y sin decir nada, apunta hacia ella, mirada severa y los labios tan apretados que son una línea fina en el rostro.

—Discúlpate—sisea, de esa manera que hacen las serpientes y que en cualquier persona sonaría ridícula, pero que en ella, le hace ver peligrosa, como si estuviera a punto de morder sin importarle nada en lo absoluto. El alfa le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no dice nada—. Discúlpate—repite, y Stiles puede ver cómo el grandulón se estremece por la voz Alfa de Daka, atronadora y poderosa.

—Tu no...—comienza el chico, pero Daka no se rinde, sus ojos verdes grisáceos brillando peligrosamente en una frase muda que tanto ella como el otro sujeto entienden. El Alfa se relame los labios, y asintiendo, dice con voz tenue—: Lo siento.

Dakaria gruñe, dando un pisotón fuerte que podría ser equivalente a un terremoto al otro lado del mundo. Stiles se dirige de manera inconsciente a las taquillas, dejando su peso sobre ellas para menguar la tentación de arrodillarse por la muestra de dominio de Hale.

—Que suene sincera—exige, gritando, su voz resonando como eco en todas partes. Esta vez el Alfa parece titubear aún más, pero Daka ya ha perdido la paciencia—. ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

—¡Lo siento!—exclama el chico, mirándole a los ojos severamente arrepentido, doblegándose. Stiles no está del todos segura de si teme a la voz de Daka, o a toda ella en sí.

Después de todo, ella entiende mejor que nadie la sorpresa de descubrir a una chica Alfa.

Daka asiente, conforme con esa disculpa, y Stiles apenas siente como le rodea el brazo y tira de ella hacía la salida, el brazo de Daka rodeando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo brindándole el soporte que las taquillas dejaron. Salen de la escuela, y aunque ella siente sus pies tropezando, su cerebro por fin entiende lo que acaba de pasar.

Caminan por el estacionamiento hasta el Jeep azul, el único coche a la vista, y una vez que llegan a él Daka le suelta, colocándose frente a ella con una mueca avergonzada, las cejas juntas y mejillas levemente sonrojadas como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

—Lamento si perdí el control, yo...—comienza, titubeante, y Stiles le interrumpe de inmediato soltando una carcajada eufórica, sus hombros moviéndose levemente y sus manos dando palmadas a sus muslos de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh por dios!—exclama entre risas, y puede ver la silueta de Daka sonrojarse aún más a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que las carcajadas provoca—. ¡Viste eso! ¡Estaba muerto de miedo!

Daka no dice nada, pero desvía la mirada, de esa manera que Stiles sabe que significa vergüenza.

—¡Oh vamos!—suelta, dejando de reír un poco y acercándose a Hale, dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención. Los ojos impresionantemente verdes le miran con molestia—. Fue épico. Una batalla Alfa, como esas que describen los libros y hace años no se recibe notificaciones de una. Literalmente pareció ensayado, tu golpeándolos a diestra y siniestra a pesar de ser más pequeña y ellos siendo tan tontos como para no darse cuenta que bajabas la guardia...

—No fue divertido—Daka interrumpe, gruñendo—. Fue estupido. Muy estupido.

Stiles chasquea la lengua, pasando una mano por su corto cabello.

—No fue estupido. Fue heroico. Fuiste una verdadera heroína, defendiendo mi honor y todo eso.

—Eso es cosa de Alfas—Dakaria bufa con irritación, y se hecha hacia atrás dejando que su espalda se pose en el cofre del Jeep—. Horrible cosas de Alfas impulsivos y territoriales.

—No es por ser mala leche—dice Stiles, sus manos buscando los bolsillos de sus jeans y resguardándose ahí—, pero Daka, eres un Alfa.

La Hale le mira con intensidad, entrecerrando los ojos, y Stiles casi puede escuchar como su cabeza comienza a dar marcha a un millón de pesadillas, todas de Daka desmembrando poco a poco todo su cuerpo de una manera tan lenta y descabellada que le provoca un escalofrío. Probablemente si vuelve a decir en voz alta el estatus de Hale, aquella tortura retorcida se vuelva realidad. Los ojos verdes de Daka en este momento son como dagas de jade, duras y brillantes, encajándose en su pecho como cuchillos afilados con una precisión tan grande que siente un nudo en la garganta.

—Te adverti que...—Dakaria comienza, pero Stiles le interrumpe, hablando para asegurarse de no tener nada en el esófago.

—Sí, lo sé—suelta otro suspiro, queriendo desaparecer el aire que contenía en su pecho—. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tu eres una Alfa, Daka—Stiles le mira seriamente ahora, avanzando hacia ella con pasos firmes, sin importarle que la chica se tense ante esto—. Una Alfa hembra que tiene las mismas habilidades, los mismos sentidos y las mismas oportunidades que un Alfa macho, y que no quieras que los demás se enteren es... Absurdo.

Hale niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, su mandíbula tensa.

—No es tan fácil como quieres creer—dice de manera suave aunque forzada, su voz de terciopelo sonando tensa—. No existo, Stiles. Las Alfa hembra no existen ante nadie, y solo unos pocos creen en nosotros. Yo no existo, para los demás soy una Beta muy fuerte y solo eso—Dakaria desvía la mirada, una mascara de tristeza cubriendo sus ojos de melancolía, y Stiles casi siente como el sentimiento le invade a ella también—. Jamás podré tener una vida tranquila como el resto de los Alfas, yendo a las reuniones sociales y presentándome como un igual, porque ellos sencillamente no lo aceptaran. No aceptaran que pueda ser uno de ellos, luchar como ellos y actuar como ellos.

"Jamás poder conocer a un Omega o una Omega—Daka prosigue, ensimismada, como si hablara consigo misma en voz alta, queriendo recordarse el porque—. Mucho menos hacer más grande la manada como mi madre quería porqué no tengo a nadie que me respalde. Lawrence tiene apenas la edad suficiente para encargarse de mi y el apellido, para ser el Alfa de mi familia, y nunca ha ido a una de las reuniones solo. Siempre iba con papá y ahora..."

«Estamos solos» Dakaria no lo dice, pero no hace falta para que ella entienda.

Stiles siente de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, y Daka se ve tan triste que no puede evitar recorrer los pasos que les separan y abrazarle con fuerza, rodeando con sus hombros el cuerpo de Hale por completo y enterrando su nariz en el hombro, en un gesto que el día de hoy se ha convertido en uno constante. Siente a Daka tensarse debajo de ella, y reafirma el agarre temiendo ser separada. El aroma de la Alfa llega directamente en su nariz, y se llena de él como un hambriento lo haría de comida, sintiendo llenarle todo el cuerpo y despertar algo que ella pensaba estaba dormido.

Es parecido al bosque, pero aun más oscuro, y una combinación de gardenias y algo que se parece a la sidra que abre su madre en Navidad. Hay un leve rastro de cenizas que de seguro proviene de la mansión, pero no le importa, y se encuentra a ella misma buscando más de ese aroma enloquecedor llevando su nariz hacia el cuello de Daka y suspirando.

Perfectamente siente como Hale la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura, pegándola por completo a ella y enterrando la cara en el su cuello. Stiles tiene que contenerse de reír cuando siente el aliento caliente de Daka sobre su piel, pero no puede evitar estremecerse. La Alfa deja salir un sonido que no reconoce al principio, porque no es un gemido o un ronroneo como los libros de romance dicen que un Alfa hace cuando huele a una Omega, sino que es como un sollozo que se deshace en un suspiro que alerta todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—No estás sola—Stiles se encuentra diciendo—. No lo están, ni tu ni Lawrence. Scar y yo estamos aquí para ustedes...

Siente como Daka niega con la cabeza, pero no se separa.

—No entiendes, Stiles... poco pueden hacer una beta y una omega, poco pueden ayudar a dos Alfas jóvenes que se quedaron sin el sustento de su familia.

—Reconociste que eres una Alfa—comenta, sonriendo para aminorar la tensión. Daka se remueve.

—Lo soy.

—Eso ya es un progreso, ¿no?—no hay diversión en su voz, solo hay felicidad genuina que probablemente este yendo directo a sus ojos—. Ahora, puedo... no lo sé, mi mamá es el Sherif del pueblo, puedo conseguir más tolerancia para casos como el tuyo, o alegarle para que les devuelvan las propiedades que su padre dejo a sus nombres, o conseguir que Michael el papá de Scar los acompañe, tengo entendido que es un Alfa...

Daka respira con fuerza contra su cuello, y la sensación le interrumpe.

—Stiles—le llama.

—¿Si?

—Solo cállate.

La Omega se sonroja, y esta a punto de separarse cuando el agarre de Daka se hace más fuerte, no permitiéndole escapar. Stiles sonríe indirectamente cuando eso pasa, y la nariz de Hale se entierra todavía más en su piel; deja reposar su mejilla en el hombro de Daka, suspirando y permaneciendo abrazada contra ella.

Debe admitir, que es demasiado cómodo estar así.

.

Dakaria tiene que fruncir el ceño cuando Lawrence le dice que no pasara luna llena con ella.

De acuerdo, está bien, totalmente bien de hecho, que su hermano quiera pasar la luna llena con su nueva Beta, entrenando el autocontrol de la recién convertida y uniendo sus lazos de manada; lo que no está bien, sin embargo, es precisamente eso. No pasar la luna llena con ella.

Nunca desde que aprendió a transformarse, Daka había sufrido un descontrol de sus emociones y acciones, nunca. Ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con su padre, no obstante, lo hizo, perdió el control con esos Alfas idiotas y les dio una lección, usando su fuerza y su instinto para valerse contra ellos, sin medir sus habilidades y dejando inconsciente a dos de ellos.

A Daka no le importaba en ese momento controlarse lo suficiente para no matarlos, cosa que pudo haber hecho; no, no le importaba eso, lo único que realmente lo hacía era ver como Stiles se enojaba y era atacada verbalmente por esos imbeciles, y cuando quiso intervenir recurriendo a toda la paciencia que tiene, que ella también recibiera insultos fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Daka aun recuerda la manera en que todo su cuerpo se tenso, la sensación de la mandíbula del Alfa chocando con sus nudillos, y puede oler aun el aroma leve de la sangre emanando de la manga de su chaqueta. Lo peor, es que sigue sin importarle.

Casi llorar en el hombro de Stiles también es una prueba de su falta de control, liberar emociones sin poder retenerlas, enterrar su nariz en el cuello de la omega y aspirar su dulce esencia porque su cuerpo le dice que es deliciosa. Daka hizo hoy todo lo que dijo que nunca haría: Actuar como Alfa.

Actuar como una Alfa que defiende a una omega del peligro; una Alfa que se hace a respetar frente a un Alfa rival, que demuestra que es más fuerte, más inteligente, mejor en todo. Actuar como un Alfa mosqueado por ver una intromisión a su territorio.

Y lo peor es que Stiles era el territorio.

—No puedes hacerme esto—Daka dice, pero Lawrence sigue guardando las cadenas en una maleta sin prestarle realmente atención.

—Sí puedo, Daka—comenta su hermano—. Scarlett no ha pasado una luna llena con su nueva condición, es normal que quiera enseñarle y pasar la noche con ella.

—¿Y si pierdo el control?—pregunta rudamente, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué acaso yo no te necesito también?

Lawrence niega con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo...

—Es exactamente lo mismo si no es que más—siente la furia surgir dentro de su cuerpo, subiendo por su estómago hasta alojarse como un cosquilleo en su garganta. Dakaria siente que en cualquier momento puede explotar—. Soy tu hermana y tu Beta. Tengo el mismo derecho que ella para...

—¡Estás hablando de una novicia!—Lawrence exclama, enderezándose y girando hacia ella, Daka de inmediato se tensa, su Alfa a flor de piel y un gruñido atorando se en el pecho listo para ser lanzado si su hermano se acerca más. Lawrence levanta la barbilla como si le retara a hacer un movimiento—. Scar no ha pasado nada de lo que nosotros pasamos. No entiende hasta qué punto su animal le obligará a actuar, y sobretodo con una bruja suelta no podemos dejar suelta a una recién convertida. Es arriesgado.

Dakaria entrecierra los ojos.

—Créeme, Lawrence—dice, con la voz en tensión—. Esta luna llena dejarme a mí suelta es arriesgado.

Se gira, caminando hacia la salida de la casa en ruinas, y siente como su hermano se aproxima hacia ella, aunque no la toca en ningún momento y se queda ahí, de pie viéndole partir.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?—Lawrence pregunta cuando está en medio camino para entrar al bosque, con voz calmada desde la sala, y Daka sabe que un humano cualquiera no lo hubiera escuchado.

Niega con la cabeza aunque su hermano no pueda verla.

—Es una advertencia.

Y desaparece en el bosque, corriendo y sintiendo como la tensión aminora.

.

Stiles ni siquiera tiene tiempo de apartarse cuando Scar lanza el auto de juguete de su vecino hacia ella. El juguete choca contra un árbol y se divide en dos con un golpe horrendo, como el de un hueso quebrándose, y unos cuantos fragmentos pequeños le golpean los hombros, pero no se gira.

Si lo hace, puede que sea lo ultimo que haga.

—¡Mierda Scar!—exclama en voz baja, con molestia, pero el miedo le embarga de inmediato porque McCall se gira a ella con los ojos encendidos en un dorado escalofriante—. Está bien, Scar... no te voy a lastimar... no nos hagamos daño, no quiero pelear—pide, alzando las manos en rendición esperando que el animal en el que se ha convertido su amiga comprenda.

Scar olfatea el aire en su dirección, su blusa rota de algunas partes en donde las garras le han alcanzado, con colmillos y los ojos dorados, pero apenas y ha cambiado. Stiles nota el puente de la nariz más ancho, y la falta de cejas, pero con la oscuridad de la noche, duda que otra persona pueda verlas si pasa por ahí.

De acuerdo, que enfrentarse a una mujer lobo en medio del jardín delantero de la casa McCall no es demasiado inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que deben de mantener el secreto como secreto y todo eso; pero Stiles sabe que, de no haber detenido a Scarlett lanzándole una piedra cuando esta salió disparada como rayo hacia la calle, en este momento muchas personas pudieron haber resultado heridas.

¿En dónde demonios está Lawrence? piensa, apretando la mandíbula para no gritar cuando Scar se aproxima a ella con un gruñido animal brotando de sus labios. El plan era simple, joder. Lawrence llegaría en cuanto el sol se pusiera para mantener controlada a McCall, y ella no saldría de su casa en toda la noche, probablemente muy ocupada viendo alguna serie nueva o una película en el ordenador; en cambio, Stiles está ahí, porque, como siempre, la preocupación era tanta que decidió ir a averiguar si Lawrence ya había llegado.

La respuesta, en estos momentos, es obvia.

Lawrence no ha llegado y Scarlett está fuera de control.

Afortunadamente Michael tiene turno nocturno en el hospital.

Scarlett suelta un gruñido más fuerte cuando Stiles retrocede un paso, tensándose como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima. Y lo hace, se abalanza hacia ella como si fuera un felino depredador, y de manera inmediata cierra los ojos, preparándose para despedirse de este mundo y rogando a todos los cielos que su madre no habrá el historial de su ordenador.

Pero el adiós nunca llega, porque entonces un gruñido más alto surca el cielo, y Stiles abre los ojos por la impresión justo cuando la figura oscura y delgada de Daka impide a Scar llegar hasta ella, chocando contra McCall y lanzándola lejos por el impacto. Hale de inmediato se reincorpora, flexionándose a las piernas de Stiles y gruñendo en una advertencia que le coloca todos los bellos de punta.

Scarlett les mira desde el suelo con los ojos dorados brillando en odio puro, y Stiles se estremece sin proponérselo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aqui?—La voz de Lawrence le hace girarse, lo suficiente para verle acercarse a Daka y colocarse a su lado. Stiles puede notar como los ojos del chico brillan en un color carmesí que se parece a los rubíes al sol.

La Omega está a punto de responder cuando Dakaria lo hace, hablando con la voz enronquecida por los gruñidos a la que Stiles extrañamente se ha acostumbrado.

—Salvando a Stiles. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Yo me encargo desde aqui, Daka—dice Lawrence, y Stiles retrocede levemente asustada cuando la protección que la chica tenia frente a ella desaparece.

Dakaria se incorpora, totalmente recta, y estando junto a su hermano puede ver que apenas es un poco más baja que él. Stiles casi puede imaginarse como la Alfa se va lejos, decidida a dejarle todo el trabajo de controlar a Scarlett a su hermano, pero en lugar de eso la chica se gira, caminando hasta ella a largas zancadas. Da un paso hacia atrás por mero reflejo cuando los ojos azules de Daka le observan fijamente, pero no trata de soltarse cuando una mano calida rodea su brazo y tira de ella para alejarse de ahí.

Stiles escucha el aullido que Lawrence da, y cuando mira sobre el hombro, puede ver que Scarlett se ha quedado quieta, observando al Alfa con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hace?—se encuentra preguntando, y Daka a su lado solo niega con la cabeza.

—Llamándola—explica, y Stiles puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como tensa la mandíbula, su andar volviéndose más pesado que antes, como si todo su cuerpo pidiera llegar hacia Lawrence—. Quiere que forme parte de su manada.

—¿Así es como se hace?—Stiles frunce el ceño, confundida, y se gira por completo para comenzar a caminar junto a la Alfa hacia el jeep estacionado a unas cuantas casas. Dakaria alza una ceja, preguntándole mudamente como esperaba que fuera—. Yo pensé que tenían que cazar juntos, unirse con sangre, aullarle a la luna y dormir en una pila de cuerpos como los lobos hacen.

—¿Qué?—Daka pronuncia de manera incrédula.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, la mano de la Hale alrededor de su brazo aun.

—Tengo mucha imaginación—contesta como justificándose—. También pensé que había transformado a Scar para tenerla como hembra, y que junto contigo estaban planeando tener un harem de chicas guapas.

Cuando llegan al jeep, Daka por fin le suelta, y de inmediato su omega hecha de menos el calor de su mano contra su piel cuando eso pasa. La Alfa rodea el auto, subiendo al coche del lado del copiloto, y Stiles de inmediato le imita, ocupando su lugar y encendiendo su amado Roscoe.

—Así que Scarlett es guapa—Hale no suena molesta, más bien intrigada.

—Si bueno—comenta, arrancando al coche y acelerando, tratando de no escuchar el segundo aullido que Lawrence suelta a los cuatro vientos—, es guapa. Es fácil decirlo cuando convives con ella y no hay nada romántico en su relación. Así como admito que Jacklyn es guapa, y que London y Lawrence son atractivos, o bien que tu eres sexy.

—¿Soy sexy?—Dakaria pregunta curiosa.

—¡Obviamente!—exclama—. ¿Es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¿O solo eres muy humilde y en serio no te das cuenta¿ ¡Eres como una modelo, Daka! Cualquier persona se da cuenta de eso, incluyéndome—Stiles se sonroja levemente cuando se da cuenta de lo que dice—. P-pero... no lo digo como si fuera algo personal, sino que es como un hecho, ¿sabes? como que el cielo es azul y los perritos son lindos. Cualquier persona que tenga ojos se da cuenta.

Hale no dice nada el resto del camino.

.

Dakaria esta sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Stiles vuelve a hablar, con el tono divertido de siempre.

—Daka, no es por interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos—comienza, y ella de manera de reflejo se gira para verla. Stiles esta de perfil, sus ojos fijos en la autopista principal y una sonrisa bailando sobre sus comisuras—, pero... ¿a dónde vamos?

Frunce el ceño. Realmente no había pensado en eso, solo había querido quitar de en medio a Stiles lo más rápido posible, sabiendo de antemano que en cualquier momento Scar podía atacar si Lawrence no la detenía, pero ahora...

—¿Tu mamá tiene turno nocturno?

—Sí, ¿por qu...? oh, ya entendí. Sí. Vamos a mi casa.

Daka suspira, reposando su frente en el vidrio del coche y cerrando los ojos disfrutando el tacto frío de la ventana.

Sí.

En casa de Stiles estarán a salvo.


	10. Capítulo 8

**I'm Yours**

 **8**

 **.**

Stiles entra a la habitación sintiendo a Daka seguirle. Sin esperar a que Hale ente por completo en la habitación, toma asiento en la cama, suspirando con cansancio cuando la superficie mullida se hunde bajo su peso.

—¿Crees que pueda dormir un poco?—pregunta. Daka se remueve desde donde está, recargada en su escritorio. Stiles trata de no pensar en la manera casi inadvertida en la que las orejas de Hale se mueven un poco, tan rápido que podría haberlo imaginado, a no ser porque Daka ve hacia la ventana y frunce el ceño.

—Claro que puedes—termina respondiendo la Alfa, con su voz plana y toda su atención en la ventana, a una escena que de seguro esta ocurriendo a kilometros de donde están, en medio del bosque.

—¿Qué sucede?—Stiles se levanta de la mullida superficie y da un par de pasos hacia Daka, quien desvía la mirada y le observa en silencio. Carraspea un poco ante los ojos de color verde que le dan una vuelta a su estomago y vuelve a hablar—. ¿Scar está bien?

—Scar estará bien si Lawrence está con ella.

—Lo sé, no es como si estuviera dudando de las capacidades de Lawrence, es solo... —suelta un suspiro y sube su mano para acariciar su nuca, tratando de que la tensión en sus músculos desaparezca—. Sabia que pasaría esto tarde o temprano, pero pensé que... cuando Scar vino hacia mi de esa manera, ella no era...

—No era humana—Dakaria le interrumpe, cruzando sus brazos sobre le pecho. Stiles leyó alguna vez que esa es una manera de refugiarse de los demás, que aunque la mayoría de las personas piense que es una muestra de rebeldía o aburrimiento, en realidad es una evasión inconsciente del cuerpo, los brazos sirviendo de escudo—. O no del todo al menos.

La Omega niega con la cabeza, sopesando las palabras de Daka. Si fuera una luna llena normal, antes del incidente, de seguro ambas estuvieran comiendo frituras en la cama de Scarlett, los padres de ambas teniendo doble turno y ellas aprovechando para hacer un maratón de películas, o bien jugar videojuegos hasta tarde como cuando eran más jóvenes. Stiles casi puede escuchar la risa nerviosa que Scar suelta cuando le gana alguna partida, y como ella podría haber estado carcajeándose en la alfombra.

Pero eso no pasa más, porque Scarlett en este momento está con Lawrence en el bosque, de seguro corriendo por toda la extensión de este hasta casi llegar al otro estado, sintiendo su animal interno a flor de piel. Y ella está ahí, en su habitación con una chica que le saca canas verdes de vez en cuando, preocupada como una madre.

¡Que hay una bruja afuera, joder! ¿Y si Lawrence no la protegía? ¿y si la bruja los encontraba? ¿y si esas criaturas lo hacían? ¡Corrían peligro!

Stiles esta mordiendo sus uñas para estos momentos, mirando de un lado a otro la habitación. Diablos, si tan solo...

Dakaria llama su atención entonces, poniéndose de pie y recorriendo la distancia que las separa. Stiles abre la boca como un pez y boquea, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero la chica sigue avanzando con el ceño completamente fruncido y los ojos brillando en algo que le provoca nervios. Daka alza la mano, y como un reflejo cierra los ojos solo un segundo, antes de ser consiente de la salida mano que se cierne en su hombro.

Stiles abre los ojos, y Daka le devuelve la mirada, sus cejas poco a poco curveando hacia arriba y desdibujando la mueca de furia de hace unos segundos. La otra mano de Hale se dirige sin vacilar a su barbilla, tomándola con fuerza sin llegar a hacerle daño, en un agarre que más bien busca ser dominante a lastimarla. Los ojos verdes brillan con empatía unos segundos, antes de colocar una fría pare tan rápido que Stiles no puede evitar sentirse intrigada. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado levemente, no lo suficiente para deshacerse del agarre pero si para mostrar su confusión.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Escuchaste algo? ¿O simplemente te gusta invadir mi espacio personal?—Stiles no suena nerviosa, pero siente como su corazón golpea su pecho con una rapidez preocupante, como si contuviera a un conejo que desea salir, dando poderosas patadas. Una, dos... Daka solo niega con la cabeza—. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que invades en el espacio de todos y no solo el mío. Estoy segura que tienes un fetiche con eso, como aquel sujeto en la televisión que le encantaban los pies, ¿Por qué una persona quisiera oler pies? ¡son asquerosos! He visto los pies de cerca y la mayoría no son bonitos, créeme, mucho menos cuando han hecho ejercicio. Yo una vez-

—Scar estará bien—Dakaria le interrumpe, y su voz está vez suena más como seda, sin un gruñido de trasfondo—. Lawrence no dejara que le pase nada malo... Y yo no dejare que te pase nada a ti.

.

Dakaria observa como Stiles abre los ojos un poco impresionada, sonríe inconscientemente agradecida. Casi puede imaginarse como su cerebro esta pensando en soltar un comentario ingenioso, porque Stiles no es de las que dejan a los demás tener un buen momento inspirador sin tenerlo ella también, pero antes de darse cuenta la chica ya se esta inclinando hacia delante, tan rápido que Daka apenas puede procesar que esta ocurriendo antes de sentir los brazos de la omega alrededor de ella y una salida presión en el cuello.

Se siente bien, piensa, los labios de Stiles acariciando levemente donde supone esta su arteria, suavemente, la respiración rozando su piel haciéndola estremecer, y claramente escucha como un gemido de gusto emana de la omega, su super oído sirviendo perfectamente para eso. Los brazos de Daka rodean el cuerpo de Stiles y la pega por completo al suyo, su mejilla colocándose contra la otra y una sonrisa estupida formándose en sus labios.

El calor que desprende Stiles es tan agradable, que ella misma suelta un suspiro.

—Gracias—susurra la omega, su aliento provocándole cosquillas en su cuello y la siente volver a aspirar—. Hueles muy bien, ¿sabes?

—Me lo han dicho—sonríe con arrogancia sin evitarlo, y oculta su rostro en el cabello corto de la nuca.

Stiles suspira contra ella, y Daka siente como los delgados brazos le rodean con más fuerza. Corresponde el abrazo, y en menos de lo que puede darse cuenta ya esta juntando sus cuerpos desesperadamente, avanzando hacia enfrente y haciendo a Stiles retroceder hasta tenerla sentada en la cama. Se acomoda entre sus piernas como si fuera natural, aun abrazándose.

Se queda unos momentos así, simplemente respirando el aroma que se concentra en esa zona, y sintiendo como Stiles acaricia levemente su nuca, colando la mano por la chaqueta para tocar más piel mandándole cientos de escalofríos.

Podría estar así por siempre.

—Daka—llama Stiles, y de inmediato se separa un poco, lo suficiente para hacer un ademan con la cabeza que claramente pregunta que sucede—. No es porque este incomoda, pero, bueno, de hecho sí. Esto es incomodo, pero no lo digo porque seas tu precisamente—para reafirmar, Stiles le atrae un poco más hacia ella. No es precisamente fácil adivinar que piensa la omega cuando no puede ver su rostro, y eso Daka comienza a entenderlo—. Sería incomodo con cualquier persona, y no sé si te tomes a mal lo que voy a decir pero...

Se queda callada, pero Daka no necesita más para entenderla. Se separa, con una mueca por despedirse de ese bello aroma, pero entiende que no hay nada que pueda hacer si Stiles no quiere eso.

Daka está a punto de decir que lo siente cuando una mano se cierne en la solapa d su chaqueta, y una vez más es atraída al cuerpo de Stiles, la omega abrazándola por la cintura y colocando su mejilla en su hombro.

—Nunca dije que te fueras. Es solo que nunca antes había hecho esto... Es normal sentirse incómoda—comenta, y casi puede ver la sonrisa burlona que seguramente la Stilinski tiene en el rostro—. Aunque tú probablemente lo sabes, ¿no?

Hace una mueca y frunce el ceño.

—No. No lo sé. ¿Por qué piensas que yo sé de estas cosas?

—Bueno, con tu físico, no creo que sea la primera vez que haces esto con una chica...

—No soy lesbiana, Stiles.

La omega tiene la decencia de colocarse nerviosa, el aroma de su vergüenza flotando en el aire.

—No me refería a eso. Me refiero a que de seguro tú has tenido muchos pretendientes, y eso...

—¿Estás diciendo que parezco puta?—Daka se separa de Stiles, mirándole con odio. La omega está completamente sonrojada y mueve los labios sin saber qué decir, sus ojos mirándole de manera nerviosa—. No soy puta, Stiles, y no por ser un jodido Alfa estaré así con cualquier persona...

—¡Ya lo sé!—Stiles exclama, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Daka en un agarre que no tiene nada de caricia o suavidad, más bien está lleno de desesperación. ¿Desesperación a qué?—. No eres como los otros alfas, me refiero a que tú eres hermosa, que todos los chicos de seguro babean por ti como yo lo hago y probablemente uno de esos chicos también te gustó a ti y...

Pero Daka no quería escuchar más, un solo nombre rebotando en su cabeza y una mirada dulce siendo repetida una y otra vez. Paige...

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir—le interrumpe. Stiles le mira con sorpresa, como si lo dudará momentáneamente—. En serio lo hago, pero te aseguro que es la primera vez que hago esto... Sea lo que sea que estamos haciendo. Pero aún así, no entiendo porque te sienes incomoda si solo nos abrazamos—Daka alza una ceja—. ¿Acaso tú esperabas que hiciéramos más?

El sonrojo de Stiles confirma sus palabras.

.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda.

Secretamente Stiles esperaba que algo sucediera, lo espera aún, pero no nada más que un beso que realmente le diga que la atracción que siente es correspondida, que realmente Daka tiene sentimientos y que se siente "la tensión" entre ellas, que no lo ha imaginado como en todas las relaciones de su vida (no es que haya tenido muchas relaciones tampoco). Pero como Dakaria lo dice, le hace pensar que no hay nada más que una bonita amistad entre ellas.

Amistad. Sin atracción. Pura relación platónica.

Stiles no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor jamás. Desde que conoció a London Martín, no es como que haya tenido "objetivos" tampoco, o pretendientes en todo caso. Una omega con actitudes liberales e independientes, con cabello de chico y cientos de lunares en la piel. Bien, uno pensaría que por la apariencia de Stiles, adorable y no muy "de omega" (por no decir alta, delgada y con pocas curvas), le hacían parecer una niña. Tampoco tenía muchas caderas o senos de bailarina nocturna. Y su actitud, hay que ser sinceros, tampoco le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Por lo mismo, no se sorprendería que haya imaginado todo lo que sucede con Daka y que esta solo le haya abrazado para calmar sus nervios.

—No—termina respondiendo como puede—. No esperaba nada.

Hale sonríe, ladinamente, y Stiles casi puede escuchar la burla que de seguro saldrá de sus labios.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Oh, eso es decepcionante—Daka dice, de manera falsa, y Stiles traga grueso cuando la mirada verde recorre su cuerpo sin ningún pudor y de manera evaluativa—. Yo sí tenía algo en mente.

Es entonces cuando se inclina hacia ella, tan lento, que Stiles siente como sus dedos comienzan a crisparse de desesperación. Ya sabe lo que ocurrirá, ya lo sabe y lo espera con ansias. Daka no desvía su mirada Esmeralda de sus ojos en ningún momento, cada vez más cerca...

Stiles casi podía sentir los labios tersos sobre su piel. Y es podía, porque justo en ese momento un aullido atronador se cuela por la ventana.

Con impresión, ve como los ojos de Daka pasan a ser dos zafiros azules brillantes, sus colmillos creciendo con una rapidez asombrosa y está casi segura que sus orejas dieron un tirón. Una transformación asombrosa que le recuerda lo poco normal que es esta chica.

—Maldición—Dakaria suelta un gruñido, y antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo, salta por la ventana. La omega se precipita hacia esta para observar cómo Hale se levanta del suelo sin ningún rasguño. Daka se gira, mirándole desde el suelo con sus ojos aún azules—. Cierra todas las ventanas y no salgas.

Y con eso, la silueta de Daka desaparece en el bosque con velocidad, convirtiéndose en un borrón.

.

Lawrence corre a través del bosque, las hojas crujiendo debajo de sus pies y escuchando el suave ulular de una lechuza en el árbol más cercano. Su respiración es pesada para estos momentos, pero no podría esperar menos si ha estado corriendo por todo el terreno que rodea Beacon Hills.

Detrás de él, Scar corre con la misma velocidad, compartiendo la misma euforia por liberar ese instinto que surge desde lo más profundo de sus estómagos. Es visceral. Completamente natural y emanando de su inconsciente como agua brotando de una cascada.

Es hermoso, magnífico, y está completamente bien. Son parte de un todo ahora, corriendo juntos con Lawrence a la cabeza, Scar corriendo aún más rápido para alcanzarle en un juego parecido a las atrapadas. Siente la risa brotar de su garganta y la carcajada suena por todo el bosque. Es dicha. Correr con su Beta, con un miembro de la manada una vez más, sentir que ya no están solos Daka y él, sino que hay alguien más por fin.

Y entonces las ansias de tener a más betas le embargan, una fantasía pasando ante sus ojos una y otra vez. Betas, muchos betas, una manada grande. ¿Quién evita que pueda hacer su sueño realidad?

Eso es lo ultimo que piensa antes de escuchar una flecha pasar a toda velocidad por su mejilla, rozando y haciendo que sangre. El aullido sale solo de sus labios, dolor embargando su cuerpo y Scarlett detrás gruñendo de rabia acompañando su llamado.


	11. Capítulo 9

**I'm Yours**

 **9**

.

Daka salta incluso antes de saber que pasa en realidad. La ventana de Stiles no esta tan lejos del suelo como aparentaba, y cae de pie, en cuclillas, el dolor levemente concentrándose en las puntas de sus pies, pero desapareciendo de inmediato. Su mirada automáticamente busca a Stiles, y sube la cabeza, viendo como esta se asoma sorprendida de su ventana.

—Cierra todas las ventanas y no salgas—grita, antes de correr hacia el bosque.

Las ramas se enroscan sobre su ropa levemente, pero Daka sigue avanzando hacia adelante, importándole poco haber rasgado la tela de su jean. Salta un tronco caído, su piel chocando con un árbol para darle impulso a otro, repitiendo el proceso saltando de un lado a otro. Suelta un gruñido cuando ya no hay más arboles, y se deja caer al suelo con una maroma, cayendo perfectamente sobre sus manos y pies, comenzando a correr en cuatro patas.

Daka ha aprendido con el tiempo que correr como si realmente dura un animal es mucho más rápido si simplemente se quiere llegar a un lugar lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, poco practico si debes utilizar ambos brazos, como en un combate.

No importa ahora eso, solo importa llegar hasta Lawrence, apoyarlo en lo que sea que esta pasando justo ahora. Todo su ser se remueve por completo cuando otro aullido atraviesa el aire, esta vez demasiado tembloroso e inseguro como para ser de su hermano.

Scarlett.

Debe apresurarse.

Justo cuando acelera el paso el aroma a la sangre llega a sus fosas nasales, es tan potente que no necesita pensarlo dos veces antes de lanzarse hacia ese lugar. Dakaria llega a un claro mucho antes de lo que había esperado, y su mirada capta como su hermano se defiende a él y a Scarlett de un grupo de personas que ella identifica de inmediato.

—Cazadores.

.

Dakaria apenas puede detener la flecha que se dirige directamente a su cara. Abre los ojos sorprendida. Solo había puesto un pie en el claro y un cazador ya la había atacado, algo que nunca hubiera esperado que sucediera. Ella siempre usaba sus habilidades sobrenaturales para ser invisible ante los demás, habilidades que nunca fallaban y que le hacían completamente desaparecer para cualquier humano, ¿cómo es que ellos le vieron estando en el bosque?

Gruñe cuando el sonido de otra flecha se precipita hacía ella, y de un movimiento rápido la esquiva. Daka no pierde tiempo. No esperara que otra flecha o una bala sea lanzada de nuevo contra ella, así que corre, con velocidad, volviéndose una mancha que se pierde en el bosque y rodea el claro. Sus ojos se vuelven azules simplemente para observar dónde están los otros, y localiza de inmediato a Lawrence y a Scar, ambos juntos.

Su hermano está sobre el suelo, sangrando de una pierna en donde tres flechas sobresalen (Dakaria cree que tiene otras clavadas en los costados por la sangre que sale a borbotones) y Scar está tratando de mantener a los cazadores como puede, dando zarpazos y deteniendo las flechas y algunas balas que irremediablemente van dirigidos a ellos. Daka siente la furia crecer en su cuerpo, dicha furia que le hace tensarse completamente y sacar garras y colmillos.

Ruge, en toda la extensión de la palabra y se lanza de un salto contra los cazadores. De un puñetazo, uno de los hombres cae inconsciente a sus pies, pero aun hay otros cuatro que ya la han visto. Daka logra darle una patada a uno de ellos antes de que otro le dispare con un arco.

Es doloroso, la manera en la que una flecha se incrusta en tu piel. Dakaria ha sentido cuchillos apuñalarle, con la suficiente fuerza para ingresar profundo, pero ella jamás compararía la sensación con una flecha. La flecha vuela a velocidad, suficiente para clavarse en ti como un alfiler y que sea difícil de sacar, pero el aconito agrega un toque extra a todo el asunto y provoca ardor, como si te estuvieras quemando, y tu cuerpo no sana en lo absoluto.

Es suficiente para detenerle hasta que siente como un cazador le golpea el rostro.

No la derriba el golpe, sin embargo, y se repone con una sacudida de cabeza al tiempo que el cazador lanza otro puñetazo a su cara. Daka intercepta el puño a la mitad y dobla el brazo hasta doblegarle y tirarlo al suelo. Scar al parecer también reacciona lo suficiente para actuar como ella y golpear al otro sobrante.

Dakaria casi siente alivio al sacarse la flecha del muslo cuando una voz interrumpe en la calma.

—Quietas, Hales—el chasquido del seguro de un arma siendo removido es inconfundible. Su oído da un tirón, y su espalda se endereza lentamente, aún tensa por completo. Aprieta los dientes intercambiando una sola mirada de advertencia a Scarlett, diciéndole que no haga nada estupido.

Daka se gira, sus ojos brillando en azul aún y sus facciones completamente transformadas. Frente a ella está una mujer que, de seguro, apenas es un poco mayor de lo que su madre hubiera sido si siguiera con vida; tiene ojos azules y las canas bañan su cabello castaño pálido. Empuña un arma que Daka sabe, no tendrá reparos en usar.

—Las garras—indica, con un movimiento de cabeza. Daka lo duda, pero termina accediendo, convirtiéndolas de nuevo en uñas humanas. La cazadora asiente con la cabeza antes de acercarse a ambas, inclinándose a sus compañeros aún con el arma desenfundada llena de balas de wolfsbane. Patea con levedad el hombro de uno y lo remueve, lo suficiente para despertarlo, y le indica que haga lo mismo con los otros dos. En poco tiempo ya están arriba los cazadores, mirándoles con rabia. Daka quiere sonreírles con suficiencia y alzar las cejas, pero no lo hace y la cazadora sigue viéndole fijamente. O eso antes de dispararles a ella en la pierna y a Scar en el muslo—. Lo mejor es que no hubieran regresado.

Es lo último que dice antes de irse, ella y los demás, dejándoles ahí en le bosque con un disparo sanando y un Alfa herido.

.

Stiles se muerde las uñas constantemente.

De pequeña, su madre tenia que colocarle ajo en las manos para evitar que se las mordiera tan seguido, y eso aumento cuando su padre murió. Scarlett suele comentarle que antes se mordía las uñas hasta que estas sangraban, como las de un perro cuando le cortas las garras de más. Por supuesto que esa manía, como muchas otras, aminoro con el tiempo, mas sin embargo no desapareció por completo.

Y ahí está ella de nuevo, mirando la ventana, como si esta le fuera a resolver todas sus dudas de golpe, como si Daka fuera a subir por ella de nuevo y decirle que todo está bien, que nada sucede. Es una idiotez pensar eso, pero es mejor que imaginar el verdadero peligro en el que Lawrence y Scar están involucrados.

Se sienta sobre su cama, aun mirando la ventana. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de...

Se sonroja sin proponérselo, su corazón latiendo como un caballo dentro de su pecho y su ceño frunciendose. Dakaria estaba cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir perfectamente el calor que emana de manera natural, la esencia deliciosa que despide. Stiles casi pudo haberla besado. Un beso real, en todas sus cuatro letras, de esa manera que sucede en las peliculas justo antes de la declaración de amor de los protagonistas. De esa manera justo antes del final de...

¿Exactamente de qué?

Stiles frunce el ceño aun más. Sí, estuvo a punto de besar a Dakaria Hale, una chica, una hermosa chica pero mujer al fin y al cabo. Una chica que no solo había desaparecido del pueblo hace unos cuantos años, sino que también lo había hecho después de un incendio que termino con toda su familia; una chica que no era humana, sino que era una licántropo que había pasado a formar parte de su vida solo porque Scar fue mordida; una chica Alfa que había confesado ante ella que no había asistido nunca a una de las famosas reuniones que organizan los miembros de las jerarquías más altas; una Alfa que ante los ojos del gobierno, no existe.

¿Besa a Daka y luego qué? ¿Serían novias? ¿A caso podían hacerlo realmente? Stiles sabe que las cosas no son tan fáciles en la vida real, lo supo el día que su padre murió y dejo a cargo a su madre de la familia, lo supo el día que las pesadillas aparecieron...

No. Si besa a Daka no terminaría en un final feliz, no terminaría en ambas siendo novias viviendo en paz y tranquilamente. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabe si su madre le aceptaría si comenzara a salir con una chica; su madre jamás ha dado muestras de disgustarle ver a dos hombres estar juntos, puesto que un Alfa y un Omega está totalmente bien, y Stiles incluso le había escuchado hablar bien de un colega alfa cuyo omega estaba embarazado:

—Es una cosa preciosa Stiles. Me recuerda mucho a cuando yo me embarace de ti—había dicho entonces.

No obstante, una cosa eran dos hombres capaces de reproducirse, ¿qué pensaría de dos mujeres? ¿De una mujer Alfa, una que ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento confirmada ante los ojos de nadie, y una mujer omega? ¿Al menos podrían reproducirse? ¿Daka tenía pene? ¿Daka podría unirse a ella? ¿Por qué carajos estaba pensando eso sí ni siquiera eran algo?

—Estoy muy mal—Stiles dice, suspirando y acariciando su nuca para quitar el nerviosismo.

Daka se había ido alarmada, diciendo que no saliera de su casa y cerrará todas las ventanas, algo que, si hacía caso a todas las películas que había visto a lo largo de su vida, significaba que un gran peligro real está ahí afuera, esperando. Algo malo realmente pasa.

Y es luna llena. Lo que antes no significaría mucho ahora sí que tiene importancia.

Stiles se debate entre comenzar a buscar en internet para calmarse o golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio cuando su celular comienza a sonar en su bolsillo. De inmediato contesta en un ademán desesperado, sin siquiera ver quién le está llamando.

—¿Si?

—¡Stiles!—La voz de Scar jamás había sonado más aliviada—. Gracias a dios, ¿estás en tu casa? ¿Tú mamá está ahí?

—No, mi madre tiene turno y ya sabes lo que eso significa, no llegar a casa en toda la noche y parte del día de mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien? Daka salió de mi casa alterada y me dijo que cerrara todo como siempre atuviéramos en guerra, ¡oh por dios! ¿Es eso?—Stiles dice todo esto sin respirar, su alarma aumentando cada vez—. ¿Estamos en guerra? ¡Cómo me enteré que están combatiendo la tercera guerra mundial afuera y me tienen aquí como si fuera una maldita niña voy a llenar una rama de matalobos (que estoy dispuesta a conseguir en donde sea, tenlo en mente) y créeme Scar que lo meteré en lugares que solo el pequeño Alistair a tenido el placer de conocer!

—¡Stiles!—escucha que protesta Scar, y no debe de ser un genio para saber que esta sonrojada. Justo momentos después, la voz de Daka llega directamente a sus oídos—. Ábreme en cuanto llegue.

—Oh genial, ¿y cómo sabré cuando llegues?

No necesita respuesta. Un golpe seco suena en su ventana y Stiles se encuentra girando su vista hacia ahí. La figura de Daka le mira desde el otro lado del vidrio, su ceño fruncido y las mejillas manchadas de suciedad. Tarda exactamente un segundo para que Hale muestre sus ojos azules furiosos, tiempo suficiente para hacer que Stiles reaccione y se precipite contra la ventana, abriéndola en seguida y dejando a Daka pasar a la habitación.

Daka no dice nada en lo absoluto antes de salir del cuarto. Stiles escucha las pisadas rapidez y pesadas (cansadas sobre todo) bajar por la escalera, seguido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Sin vacilar en lo absoluto baja casi corriendo al primer piso, en el momento exacto en el que Scar y Dakaria cargan a Lawrence dentro de su casa.

Ahoga una expresión de sorpresa cuando ve la ropa del alfa llena de sangre.

—¡Pero qué...! ¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta, precipitándose hacia ellas. Daka alza la mirada, sus ojos brillando en un sentimiento que Stiles pensó jamás vería en ella antes. Suplica. Stiles recuerda como los perros piden ayuda, suaves gemiditos y ojos de cachorro parecidos a los de Scar, orejas gachas; es justo como ve a Daka ahora, el color verde nebuloso de sus ojos difuminándose en una petición silenciosa. No preguntar. Bien, Stiles puede hacer eso... con esfuerzo—. Sobre el sillón, iré a por el botiquín.

Y con eso sale corriendo hacia arriba, sintiendo la respiración atorada en su pecho. Realmente, aunque no haya hablado mucho con Lawrence, espera que este bien. Es el hermano de Daka, después de todo, y las veces que ha hablado con él ha demostrado ser un gran sujeto que fácilmente podría ser su amigo. Stiles en serio quiere que todo este en orden, que Lawrence pueda recuperarse. Cuando baja con el botiquín en las manos, Dakaria esta al lado del chico que descansa en el sillón con una mueca y la cara cubierta de sudor frío. Stiles traga saliva cuando se acerca, la camisa empapada en sangre y el jean oscuro por la sangre que seguramente esta saliendo del cuerpo del Alfa.

—Bien, puedo hacerlo—Stiles se dice así misma, tragando su miedo como si pasara saliva y arrodillándose al lado de Lawrence.

Ni siquiera pregunta porque no le han llevado al hospital, aunque tiene ganas de hacerlo cuando sube la camiseta y ve la herida. Es una perforación limpia como si fuera la de un cuchillo muy filoso, pero esta levantada en una parte por lo que, gracias a las series policiacas y los artículos de criminología y ciencia forense que ha leído en la web, intuye que no fue una bala. Pero tampoco una navaja o algo así. Pero no es como si Stiles haya estudiado medicina forense tampoco.

Empapa un algodón con alcohol y limpia la herida alrededor con él, recordando que el padre de Scar le había dicho que no debía desinfectar directamente con alcohol la herida; sin embargo, cuando utiliza el desinfectante con analgésico (una cosa de color café que sinceramente huele a remedios de abuelita), no duda en usarlo sobre la herida. Stiles solamente ha curado rodillas raspadas y un corte en la mano de Scar, jamás una cosa así. Y esta comenzando a sentir nauseas.

—Oh dios—dice respirando fuertemente cuando sin querer aplica fuerza en el algodón y Lawrence gime de dolor. Traga saliva de nuevo y toma las vendas, comenzando a vendar todo el abdomen, Scar ayudándole a levantar al chico para hacerlo. Cuando termina, suelta un suspiro y le dedica una mirada a Daka—. No sé tu, pero no estoy ansiosa porque tengo que quitarle los pantalones para curar sus heridas en la pierna.

Daka siente con la cabeza, tomándole del hombro y apartándola.

—Eso lo puedo hacer yo si quieres—gruñe con los dientes apretados, y sin miramientos rasga por completo al prenda, descubriendo la zona de la pierna en donde Lawrence esta herido—. Pasame el algodón—exige, con voz fría, sintiendo la furia en su estomago, toda ella dirigida a los cazadores que dejaron así a su hermano. Al menos no usaron wolsfbane muy venenoso para las flechas, y con suerte, Lawrence solo sufriría en la noche mientras su cuerpo se deshace por completo de ellas.

Scar ya se ha ido a dormir, Daka escucha sus ronquidos desde el otro lado de la estancia, y cuando la busca alrededor de la habitación la encuentra dormitando sobre una mesa al fondo. Daka no puede culparla, después de lo que han vivido en las ultimas horas, debe de estar agotada. Sobretodo porque la luna llena fue especialmente difícil.

Ella esta agradeciendo que todo ha terminado.

Stiles bufa a su lado.

O bueno, casi todo.

—No sé como pase de ser la enfermera a la asistente—se queja entre dientes, pero aun así le pasa el algodón empapado en alcohol. Daka hace suaves movimientos alrededor de las heridas, limpiando la sangre sin tocarlas.

—Aquí nadie es la enfermera—gruñe de nuevo y _siente_ a Stiles sonreír a su lado.

—Claro que sí. Antes yo lo parecía, una buena enfermera que solo se preocupa por la salud de su paciente y ahora estás tu.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? Por dios Daka estas cumpliendo el sueño de la mayoría de las personas que conoces haciéndola de enfermera sexy y preocupada.

—Eso es porque soy sexy y estoy preocupada Stiles—Daka rueda los ojos y prosigue con la otra sustancia que huele raro, la cual esta de más decir no sabe en lo absoluto para que es... o como se llama.

—Lo sé pero...

Daka suelta un suspiro y detiene de curar las heridas de Lawrence para mirarle.

—Stiles sé que... sé que me dices esto para distraerme o hacerme sentir bien, pero en serio, no es momento para discutir acerca de tus fantasías conmigo.

Stiles se sonroja completamente y abre la boca, boqueando nerviosamente, y Daka escucha su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho como el de un animalito aterrado. No puede evitar sonreír maliciosamente y alzar una ceja, y de inmediato la chica se compone, dandole un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Idiota—Stiles gruñe—. Y para que lo sepas, no, no eran mis fantasías y nadie fantasearía contigo de conocerte verdaderamente.

—Aunque repitas eso muchas veces, ambas sabemos que es mentira—Dakaria dice y por fin termina de limpiar las heridas y colocar la venda. Se gira hacia Stiles, quien le mira de pie a su lado. Daka se levanta del suelo para ponerse a su altura, y alza la mano, tocándole la frente con un dedo—. Pero no te preocupes. No planeo hacerla de enfermar sexy nunca más.

«A menos que tu me lo pidas»

Daka definitivamente no dice eso.

.

Stiles sube las escaleras siendo seguida de Hale, quien no para de ver las fotos que su madre se empeño en colgar a lo largo de la escalera. Ella no puede decir que no le avergüence verlas, porque lo hace, sobretodo aquella en la que solo esta sosteniendo el peluche de una oveja estando en pañales; pero no es como si negara alguna vez haberse comportado así. De hecho, Stiles se había alegrado de verlas, porque la mayoría eran de papá y ella...

Como sea, no por querer las fotografías podía decir que era menos vergonzoso que Daka este literalmente mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

—¿Puedes dejar de ver mis fotografías y caminar más rápido?—Stiles dice con un bufido—. No sé tu pero yo quiero dormir.

—Eras una cosa adorable—suelta Daka como si nada, riéndose a carcajadas cuando Stiles le miro con una mueca totalmente desfigurada en su rostro—. No entiendo como llegaste de ser eso a... bueno, esto—hace un ademan de cuerpo completo y ahora Stillinski si que esta completamente indignada.

—Para que te lo sepas, soy una hermosa pieza de arte. No es mi culpa que tu no lo aprecies.

—Concierto totalmente contigo Stiles—Daka dice, y de repente no esta a unos pasos de ella, sino que ahora está invadiendo su espacio personal, su respiración en su nuca y Stillinski se tensa de inmediato sin quererlo, el estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo de manera, espera ella, imperceptible—. No aprecio muy bien el arte abstracto.

Y con eso se aleja.

Y Stiles comienza a replantearse porque coño dejo que Daka entrara a su casa en primer lugar.

E inevitablemente recuerda que Lawrence esta inconsciente en su sofá y se le pasa. Afortunadamente para ellos, su madre no llegaría hasta mañana en la noche, probablemente, todo eso gracias a los incidentes que han estado ocurriendo en el pueblo.

Así que simplemente suspira un insulto que quiere salir de sus labios porque está demasiado cansada, lo cual es casi imposible pero así es. Stiles abre una puerta, la de invitados, y Daka entra después, viendo la habitación con ojos críticos, olfateando el aire y buscando algo que no entiende del todo que es.

—Aquí puedes dormir—Stiles dice—. Yo iré a abajo a hacer guardia por si de repente algo sobrenatural como Dracula aparece para atacarnos. Siendo sincera no me sorprendería si Chuck Norris resultara ser un hombre lobo y viniera buscando venganza contra su familia a estas alturas.

Daka de inmediato frunce el ceño y gruñe.

—Qué—espeta con más rudeza de la que Stiles jamás le había escuchado usar desde la amenaza que había recibido contra el capo de su auto.

Stiles suelta un respiro.

—Sí, o sea, se que estas cansada pro pensé que había sido clara. Yo haré guardia y cuidare de Scar y Lawrence y tu podrás descansar.

—No te dejare sola.

—No sería la primera vez que no duermo—Stiles se encoge de hombros—. No es la gran cosa, realmente.

—Aún así. Nada podrás hacer en contra de Chuck Nurris. Aunque no fuera hombre lobo

—¿Eso significa que lo es?—Stiles pregunta sorprendida y Daka niega la cabeza sonriendo levemente, es pequeña, pero ella puede verla ahí.

—Eso significa que me quedare despierta contigo haciendo guardia.

.

—Entonces...—para cuando Stiles vuelve a abrir la boca para comenzar con otra diarrea verbal, o bien una serie de preguntas inagotables que Daka sencillamente no responderá (como todas las rondas anteriores); Daka le calla, su mano impidiendo que hable y su ceño fruncido.

—Stiles. Son las tres de la mañana, por favor ya para—pide gruñendo en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

Scar sigue en la misma posición, sobre una mesa y dormida profundamente, y Lawrence solo se ha quejado un par de veces cuando quería acomodarse mejor en el sillón, aunque no ha abierto los ojos para nada. Stiles y ella están en el suelo frente al sota de Lawrence, ella acostada sin miramientos sobre la fría superficie que apenas y se siente incomoda a su espalda por tantas noches pasadas en el bosque y la Stillinski sentada a la altura de sus pies, observándole. Dakaria, sinceramente, para este punto de la noche comienza a sentir sueño, el cansancio llegando de repente. Aprieta los dientes para no bostezar.

—No me había dado cuenta—Stiles dice, su tono convirtiéndose en uno sarcástico que Daka esta empezando a conocer—, el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando te diviertes y yo definitivamente me divierto ahora.

—Ya conteste preguntas durante dos horas—suelta un gruñido como camuflaje de un gemido de agonía. Esta muy cansada, y se permite cerrar los ojos.

Stiles a su lado resopla un poco.

—Contestas con gruñidos.

—¿No cuentan como respuestas?

—¡Evidentemente no, Daka!

La susodicha suspira, antes de abrir un ojo y decir en voz baja:— ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?

La omega parece pensarselo un poco, poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla y haciendo un leve sonido que, al parecer, funciona en Daka como un somnífero. Es entonces cuando siente una mano sobre la suya, y abre los ojos un poco confundida, pero Stiles simplemente le ve con las mejillas sonrojadas antes de acostarse en el suelo, cerca de donde ella esta y en un movimiento se acurruque contra ella.

Daka tiene que apretar los dientes cuando la cabeza de Stiles sencillamente esta muy cerca de las suyas, sus muslos juntos y la mano de Stiles aún aferrándose a la suya con suavidad. El calor que desprende el cuerpo de Stiles es leve pero reconfortante, como el de un omega debe serlo, y Daka siente a su alfa removerse en su pecho a punto de soltar un ronroneo. Aprieta aun más los dientes dispuesta a morderse una lengua para no comportarse como una adolescente.

Aunque probablemente eso sea en este momento, es decir, es ilógico a este punto no aceptar que entre ella y Stiles sucede algo. Algo que probablemente no debe de seguir pero que no puede evitar; algo que Daka sabe, es seguro que termine mal. Después de todo es una alfa, una alfa que no ha asistido a ninguna reunión sola y que próximamente lo hará en compañía de Lawrence; una chica que esta algo rota y aún se siente culpable de tantas cosas que aun no puede olvidar y seguramente nunca lo hará. Una chica que está interesada en una adolescente parlanchina aun cuando ella es mayor (por poco, pero lo es).

Una chica que sabe que su hermano esta interesado en alguien y sigue tratando de estar cerca de ese alguien.

Aún así, Daka no puede evitar sentirse un poco egoísta. Solo lo suficiente para apretar la mano entre la suya y posar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, suspirando cuando su alfa se siente satisfecho dentro de ella.

Y por primera vez en un tiempo, o al menos desde que se fue de Beacon Hills a los diecisiete, se siente lo bastante a salvo para dormir con tranquilidad.


	12. Capítulo 10

**I'm Yours**

 **10**

 **.**

Stiles despierta sintiendo su cuerpo completamente entumido.

No es nada nuevo que le duela el cuello por dormir en una mala posición, le ha pasado varias veces, sobretodo porque suele navegar en el ordenador hasta tarde, y sin embargo es la primera vez que su espalda sufre las consecuencias.

—Auch—murmura sin abrir los ojos aún, y de repente ya hay un brazo a su alrededor, abrazandole, y una mano posándose en su muñeca desnuda. Piel cálida acariciando la suya de una manera tan suave que Stiles suelta un murmuro sin decir nada realmente.

Un cosquilleo comienza a recorrerle todo el brazo desde esa zona hasta su espalda, es tan extraño y a la vez no se siente incorrecto. Stiles suspira aliviada cuando el dolor aminora hasta ser nada.

—Oh dios gracias—Stiles dice a nadie en especifico, incapaz de quedarse callada, y la mano alrededor de su muñeca aprieta un poco.

—No hay problema—siente el aliento de Daka justo en su nuca y sin quererlo se sobresalta. « _Mierda mierda mierda»._ La omega se reincorpora de inmediato, solo para estar de nuevo en el suelo por el brazo de la alfa que aun esta alrededor de ella. Stillinski suelta una exclamación parecida a la de un jadeo ahogado—. Stiles—un gruñido bajo suena detrás de ella—, aun es muy temprano para que comiences a molestar.

—¿Molestar?—pregunta sarcasticamente—. Daka, si por molestar te refieres a querer levantarme y comenzar a flipar porque dormí en el suelo contigo, sí, comenzare a molestar. ¡A molestar mucho como no me sueltes!

—Hmm—Dakaria literalmente esta ronroneando, y de repente ya no solo está siendo abrazada por ella, sino que siente su cuerpo en su espalda, calor abrazador, y el brazo de Daka hace más presión, como si quisiera fundirse con ella—. No suena tan horrible, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué no?—Stiles ríe—. Una vez le dije por completo la constitución de los Estados Unidos a mi madre mientras esperabamos nuestras hamburguesas en McDonalds. Completa. En menos de diez minutos, Daka. No me hagas cantar todas las canciones de Barney y sus amigos, o decirte al revés la tabla periódica. ¿Sabes que también sé de memoria cuales son los animales más peligrosos del planeta y todo acerca de ellos? ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te cuento sobre la circunsicion? Eso nunca falla. Aquí voy: La circunsicion consiste en...

—Tu ganas.

Stiles siente como Daka está literalmente empujando su cuerpo lejos de ella, y observa atónita como se reincorpora de un salto, tronando huesos de su cuello que sinceramente no puede considerarse como algo sano; se estira con movimientos parecidos a los de un gato. Cuando termina, le dedica una mirada fulminante antes de girarse al sillón.

Lawrence sigue ahí, dormido, aunque parece haberse levantado durante la noche porque Stiles puede ver como a su lado hay un par de envolturas de frituras. Daka se acerca a su hermano y toca su hombro y este solo abre los ojos con pereza antes de bostezar, aparentemente importándole poco que su torso este cubierto con vendas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunta Lawrence de manera tranquila, incorporándose hasta estar sentado sin mostrar dolor aparente—. ¿Los cazadores?

—Nos dejaron ir—Dakaria dice de mala gana. gruñendo fuertemente con los dientes apretados y los ojos de un azul sobrenatural que le hiela la sangre. La había visto tan molesta solo cuando se había enfrentado a los Alfas, pero ahí, en la sala de Stiles rodeada de esta y su hermano, no había ninguna posible amenaza—. Nos reconocieron. Al parecer al menos.

Lawrence asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes mucho despierto?—Stiles pregunta, y de inmediato frunce el ceño queriendo golpearse la frente—. Bueno no, cuando nos despertamos tu seguías dormido pero, obviamente te levantaste antes, tienes comida por todos lados y no pareces muy alterado. No es que hayas estado despierto antes que nosotros, estoy preguntando si...

—Entiendo—el hermano de Daka le sonríe, riendo entre dientes—. No. Me desperté hace unas horas, más bien Scarlett me despertó—Stiles en ese momento se gira, buscando a su amiga con la mirada—. No está aquí Stiles, me dijo que necesitaba irse si no quería preocupar a su padre. Además de en donde queda tu cocina.

—Así que atacaste mi alacena, más especifico mi tesoro de frituras.

Lawrence alza una ceja.

—Te aseguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. La curación te da hambre, ¿sabías?

Stiles sonríe emocionada de repente, sintiendo todo su ser comenzar a cosquillear.

—¿Entonces si tienen super curación? ¿Cómo Wolverine?—se acerca sin vacilar, retirando las vendas del torso de Lawrence. Este solo alza los brazos para facilitarle, todo ello ante la mirada entrecerrada de Daka, que mide como si de un águila se tratase todos los movimientos de los dedos torpes de Stiles. Cuando por fin el torso está descubierto, abre la boca y los ojos—. ¡Mi dios! pareciera que nunca tuviste ninguna bala—Stiles ve con fascinación la piel sin marcas y levemente bronceada de Lawrence, pasando una mano ahí donde ayer había un agujero—. ¡Es genial!

El Alfa sonríe y Daka entiende porque. Stiles le mira con un brillo en los ojos de total asombro infantil, como si hubiera descubierto la mejor cosa que jamás nadie hubiera descubierto. Una verdadera maravilla. Sin embargo, aun cuando entienda porque Lawrence sonríe de ese modo, una punzada en el estomago le hace gruñir por lo bajo sin poder contenerlo, todo su pecho vibrando en algo que no reconoce del todo pero le hace rabiar.

Lawrence le dirige una sola mirada sorprendido y Stiles, quien probablemente no escucho el gruñido, aun así de inmediato entiende el mensaje, alejando por completo las manos de su hermano y posicionándose a su lado antes de carraspear con la garganta.

—Lo siento—dice la Omega—. Me deje llevar. Entiendo que este no es un buen momento para analizar a Lawrence como si fuera un espécimen unico pero, mierda, en realidad si son un espécimen unico—Stiles mira a Daka y a su hermano alternadamente, antes de que sus ojos brillen—. ¡Joder, eso es!

Y con eso sale corriendo, dejando a ambos Hale en su sala completamente confundidos.

—Daka...—Lawrence es el primero en hablar y ella de inmediato aleja la mirada.

—No quiero hablar de esto. ¿Entiendes?

—Daka esto no es algo que puedas ignorar, y además yo...

—Si dices que lo sientes...

—¡Aquí esta!—Stiles le interrumpe, entrando de nuevo a la sala y Daka no puede evitar tensarse cuando ve que es lo que tiene en la mano.

Un cuchillo.

Un jodido cuchillo para picar vegetales. No hace falta ser un genio para entender que es lo que pretende. Daka puede unir fácilmente dos y dos y de inmediato le gruñe, en voz alta, alejandose de ella.

—No vas a hacerlo—dice de manera firme, y Stiles le dirige una mirada completamente desilusionada.

—¡Ay por favor!—exclama, acercándose a ella lentamente—. Quiero ver si en serio son como Wolverine.

—Stiles...

—¿Qué podría salir mal Daka? ¿Qué? Lo peor que es tardes en sanar un día o dos a lo mucho, solo será un corte pequeño. Yo me corto todo el tiempo cuando es mi turno de preparar la cena. En un par de días ni siquiera notaras la herida, lo prometo, solo...

—He dicho que no.

—¡No seas una loba amargada!

Dakaria le gruñe aun más alto, abriendo la boca para protestar pero Lawrence comienza a reírse, dejándole a ella, y al parecer a Stiles, completamente sorprendida. Le mira sin dar crédito mientras su hermano se sujeta el estomago y se carcajea de lo lindo en el sofá, ajeno a la mala mirada que está comenzando a darle.

—¿Y este por qué se ríe?—Stiles le pregunta, haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia Lawrence con la cabeza—. ¿Soy buena comediante o es un chiste familiar privado?

—Mierda Stiles—dice su hermano con un suspiro mientras termina de reír. Dakaria aun está frunciendo el ceño cuando le apunta con el dedo—. ¡Es la mejor descripción que jamás pudiste darle!

Daka abre los ojos un poco. Con que eso es. Stiles comienza a reírse casi de inmediato.

—Eso es mentira—Dakaria gruñe, sus ojos brillando de color azul, pero ninguno de los dos escucha y siguen riéndose—. Cállense ya.

—Lo siento Daka, pero es que—Lawrence se interrumpe, volviéndose a reír—. Tienes que admitir que nunca nadie te había descrito así.

La Alfa solo entrecierra los ojos, sin verle ninguna pizca de gracia. Con otro gruñido que suena mucho más profundo que el anterior se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cocina. Demonios.

Por la mirada que le había dedicado Lawrence, lo más probable es que comenzara a sospechar acerca de lo que Daka sentía por Stiles... aunque, no es como que Daka lo haga en lo absoluto. Después de todo apenas la conoce. Está bien reconocer que es una gran persona, y que es mucho más valiente que muchos hombres lobo que había conocido jamás siendo una humana, una omega adolescente, y también podía admitir que tiene un gran sentido del humor. Y que puede que le gustara un poco. Pero eso es todo.

Eso es todo.

Y definitivamente Daka no puede ser egoísta contándole a Lawrence que Stiles le gusta cuando probablemente su hermano sí quiera algo serio con la omega. No está diciendo que ella no lo quiera, simplemente no sabe que quiere ahora y no puede jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas de esa manera. No como Kateb había jugado con ella.

Suspira y deja que sus manos se aferren en la encimara de la cocina. Puede escuchar la conversación de Lawrence y Stiles, pero solo son murmullos que no entiende. Daka le tiene el suficiente respeto a su hermano y alfa como para no escuchar sus conversaciones en lo absoluto.

Por más que la curiosidad esté matándola.

Por lo mismo apagó sus sentidos desde que entro en la cocina, concentrada en su respiración simplemente.

No es de extrañar que no escuchara a Stiles entrar.

—¿Estás bien o en serio tomaste mal la broma?—la omega le pregunta mientras deja caer su mano en su hombro, dandole un leve toque. El calor que desprende llega directamente a su cuerpo como si estuvieran piel contra piel. Daka trata de ignorar eso y en su lugar solo se mueve de la manera más delicada y disimulada posible para estar lejos de Stiles—. Por que en serio solo fue una broma, Daka. No quería burlarme de ti... o bueno, probablemente sí quería pero de manera inofensiva. Ya sabes, ¿como amigas?

—No somos amigas, Stiles—Daka gruñe sin quererlo, y puede ver como la mirada de la omega se oscurece un poco. Ella se siente un poco culpable por eso, pero no pretende arreglarlo —. No al menos para que te burles a mi costa.

—No quise hacerlo con esa intención.

—Scarlett está con su padre.

—No sé si eso es una pregunta o una afirmación—Stiles apunta con un dedo hacia ella. Daka solo alza una ceja—. Sí lo está.

Rueda los ojos antes de responder.

—¿No sabe que es peligroso andar sola con una bruja suelta?

—No hay peligro ahora—Lawrence entra en la cocina, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Stiles abre la boca para preguntar algo cuando de nuevo el alfa Hale interrumpe—. Gracias por los cuidados, Stiles. Daka y yo nos vamos antes de causarte más molestias.

—¿Tan pronto?—la omega suelta rapidamente, sonrojándose casi inmediatamente después de eso. Daka alza una ceja y Lawrence sonríe levemente—. Es decir, ¿Ya te has recuperado?

—Lo he hecho—su hermano avanza, y en un movimiento que le sorprende a ambas chicas tomas las manos de Stiles entre las suyas y les da un leve apretón. Daka tiene que apretar sus manos para evitar cometer una locura—. Gracias por todo Stiles.

—No... no hay problema—la chica sonríe timidamente y se sonroja. Sí, se sonroja ante la mirada incredula de Daka.

Rueda los ojos y se aproxima a la puerta principal, saliendo por esta y echándose a correr en cuanto sus pies tocan el pasto. La casa de Stiles no está lejos del bosque, sin embargo, tiene que pasar por gran parte del área residencial para llegar a él. Daka suspira, el aire chocando con sus mejillas, el pavimento siendo aplastado por sus botas y las casas pasando como borrones detrás de ella. Sortea dos autos que estacionados y se barre debajo de un arbusto antes de poder ver el bosque.

Ingresa a él sin pensarlo demasiado.

.

Killian Argent bufa con fuerza antes de buscar un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando lo encuentra, lo enciende rápidamente y sin paciencia, dandole una calada justo después y soltando el aire. El automóvil de inmediato se impregna con el fuerte aroma a tabaco y sonríe un poco, viendo como el semáforo se torna verde.

Pisa el acelerador a fondo por la desierta calle, ignorando por completo la señal de velocidad máxima. Solo un poco más y estaría en Beacon Hills. Solo un poco más.

.

Cuando Daka por fin para de correr está en un claro. El sonido suave de los arboles siendo agitados por un par de ardillas a su derecha, el cantar de las aves sobre su cabeza y el cielo azul brillando es suficiente para relajar sus hombros y dejarse caer en el pasto verde.

Sus manos están sucias y llenas de barro, puesto que solo haber entrado lo suficiente al bosque había comenzado a correr en cuatro patas, acelerando todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía y volviendose un simple borron pasajero. Su cabello probablemente está desordenado también, pero no puede importarle menos.

En lo primero que había pensado, había sido alejarse lo más posible de Lawrence.

Por un momento, la noche pasada, Daka había pensado seriamente el dejarse de sacrificar por todos, había pensado y no por primera vez, en ser egoísta, en no pensar en los demás. La piel le quemaba de solo recordar que estuvo a punto de probar lo que era verdaderamente ser feliz y no tener preocupaciones.

Y entonces, solo entonces, cuando estuvo a nada de mandar a la mierda todo y decir sí a sus instintos, Lawrence volvía a recordarle que no podía.

No porque él no quisiera que ella fuera feliz. Sino de una manera tan implícita que solo Daka se daba por enterada. Lawrence merece ser más feliz de lo que ella jamás será. Su hermano lo merece.

Lo merece por todas esas noches que paso en vela después del incendio, confortandola, abrazadonla y susurrándole al oido que todo estaba bien. Lo merece por todos los días malos, aquellos en los que la universidad y la vida eran una mierda y aun así seguía asistiendo a clases, seguía levantándose cada día, prometiéndole que mejoraría, que todo lo haría. Que terminaría la universidad y se haría cargo de ella, que juntos comenzarían una nueva manada, una familia, que le daría todo lo que ella quisiera. Que las pesadillas se irían aun cuando su hermano también las tenía a diario, cuando mentía sobre estar bien cuando Daka veía que lloraba en silencio cuando pensaba que dormía.

Lo merece por actuar tantas veces que no estaba igual de roto que ella.

Daka lo entiende, lo quiere también. Ahora quiere darle a Lawrence todo lo que él le dio cuando ella lo necesitaba. Cierra los ojos y deja que toda la tensión se escape de su cuerpo.

Ahora, lo que Lawrence necesita, es empezar de cero.

Y si él quería empezar de nuevo con Stiles... ¿Quien es ella para decirle que no?

.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado tendida en el claro, ni siquiera le importa. El césped le hace cosquillas en las palmas de las manos y sus muslos están mojados, seguramente por el rocío que ha caído hace poco.

Cuando Daka abre los ojos ya es de noche, las estrellas brillan intensamente y la luna le sonríe como si se estuviera burlando de su dilema interno. Se levanta del suelo y se sacude el trasero mientras observa a los lados. Sus oídos se agudizan buscando posibles peligros antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, siguiendo el camino por el que había llegado.

Se interna en el bosque, y se prepara para correr de nuevo cuando una rama se rompe a su izquierda. Dakaria se tensa, por completo, sus músculos resienten un poco cuando lo hace y sus ojos se vuelven de color azul.

Si son los cazadores debe de actuar rápido, ocultarse, alejarse de todo cuanto antes. Pero no son ellos.

Daka observa atónita como ante sus ojos como de un árbol se forma una criatura. El tronco deformándose tanto hasta que crea un torso y las ramas sobresalen del lomo como espinas. El hocico de la bestia es un agujero por donde Daka distingue más madera, y aunque sus ojos no estén a la vista, no es tan crédula como para pensar que no tiene.

La criatura suelta un alarido que resuena por todo el bosque y se lanza a correr hacia el área residencial, ignorando a Daka por completo.

Cuando reacciona por fin a lo que esta pasando, Daka suelta un rugido, sus colmillos sobresaliendo y su cara volviéndose bestial antes de seguir a la criatura, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, dando grandes zancadas, tan fuertes que casi son saltos. Alcanza a la criatura justo cuando da una precipitada vuelta hacia otra parte, a las orillas del bosque.

Daka se detiene, viendo las primeras casas del área residencial y verdaderamente se debate si debe buscar a Lawrence o no.

La criatura suelta un alarido de nuevo y Daka por fin se decide.

Se lanza a correr detrás de ella.

.


	13. Capítulo 11

Nini: Después de... millones de años actualizo xD. Lo lamento. Con la escuela, los concursos y las cosas extracurriculares no me habia dado tiempo de actualizar hasta este momento. Y aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones (8 aqui tienen la actualización de hoy. Prometo no desaparecerme más, y para los que siguen mis otras historias, no se preocupen uwu pronto serán actualizadas también.

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia, comentarios, y apoyo! No tienen idea de como me hacen sonreir y ser feliz 3 los amo. Sin más que decir, el capítulo uwu

I'm Yours

11

Daka ni siquiera tiene tiempo de esquivar el gran golpe que se dirige hacia ella. Siente como vuela por los aires, y cierra los ojos de inmediato como acto de reflejo. Su espalda choca contra el árbol un micro segundo después.

El dolor se extiende por todo su cuerpo, su columna cruje, es un sonido tan brutal que hace una mueca y suelta una exclamación ahogada mientras cae al suelo húmedo. La criatura ruge y Daka se estremece, un chispazo corriendo por todo su organismo. Es como si millones de agujas se clavaran dentro de sus nervios. No siente sus piernas en lo absoluto, y comienza a pensar que probablemente se rompió la columna.

Cuando trata de mover las piernas para comprobarlo, se encuentra aliviada al saber que puede hacerlo. Están entumidas, y duele un infierno tratar de moverse de la cintura para abajo, sin embargo, no tiene rota la columna y podrá caminar. Eso ya es un avance.

El siguiente paso es levantarse.

Daka toma una fuerte bocanada de aire y se muerde los labios para evitar gritar cuando por fin se coloca de pie

Mierda.

Es entonces cuando Daka siente como la criatura se aleja, corriendo, pisadas fuertes y pesadas alejándose. Si la criatura se va es porque probablemente... tiene detectada a una nueva víctima. Ella no se lo permitirá. Alza una pierna, pero de inmediato sus rodillas se doblan como si fueran de gelatina y cae al suelo. su mejilla raspa contra la tierra y rocas. No puede levantarse...

Una clara imagen de Lawrence siendo apaleado por los cazadores aparece en su mente, tan rápido que se sorprende al principio. Lawrence... su hermano no se rindió en lo absoluto, no se rindió cuando estaba herido.

Ella no se rendiría.

Aprieta los dientes y se concentra. Las suaves palabras de su padre repitiéndose una y otra vez. «Un lobo poderoso es capaz de sanarse, Daka. Solo deben de activar su proceso de curación».

Sanarse. Activar el proceso. ¿Qué coño...?

En serio, ¿su padre pensaba que con tan solo esa pequeña frase lograría decifrar como sanarse? Daka conocía que su padre era amante de las películas y libros de misterio, pero esto... Suelta un suspiro y trata de serenarse, sus manos hundiéndose en las hojas secas y el barro, sus hombros destensándose.

—Concéntrate, Daka, tu puedes...—dice para sí misma.

En lo único que puede pensar en este momento es que haría Lawrence. Su hermano probablemente sabría qué hacer. Sabría cómo activar su curación con sus poderes y sabiduría de Alfa supremo. Probablemente reuniría toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

La frase de su padre se repite otra vez en su mente y suelta un gruñido lo bastante audible para asustar a algún pájaro que descansaba en el árbol.

«¿Qué mierda significa?» Dakaria piensa, frunciendo el ceño, y como si fuera una mala broma algo comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La estúpida melodía[1] suena, inundando la tranquilidad del bosque.

Respira con fuerza al mismo tiempo que toma una porción de hojas secas entre sus manos y se arrastra, ladeando su cuerpo hasta estar recostada en su costado. Ignora cómo puede el horrible tirón que da su espalda y como sus piernas comienzan a dormirse y contesta sin siquiera ver de quien es la llamada.

—¿Qué?—su voz suena mucho más ruda de lo que pretendía, y casi puede escuchar como el corazón de la persona al otro lado de la línea da un pequeño brinco.

— _¿Estás molesta con alguien en particular o solamente eres una amargada?—_ La voz de Stiles le contesta. Daka no puede evitar notar que suena bastante confiada, aun cuando su corazón está latiendo tan rápido como el de un conejo asustado—. _Por cierto, ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramática? Salir de mi casa de esa manera fue..._

 _—_ Stiles, ¿Podrías callarte?

— _Ok, dime que está pasando contigo—_ Daka no tiene que ver a la omega para saber que está frunciendo el ceño. Y eso realmente es preocupante, porque normalmente ella _no_ notaría ese tipo de cosas en una persona. Simplemente _no—. Prácticamente huiste de mi casa hoy, y ahora hasta eres "amable"._

Daka está realmente considerando en mandar a Stillinski a la mierda, soltar una frase borde y colgar el teléfono para estrellarlo contra una roca. Para este punto, Daka ya siente como su espalda está punzando, los insectos a su alrededor zumban de una manera que ya le está molestando, tan insistente, y tan fuerte. Pareciera que los estúpidos bichos lo hacen a propósito. No quiere quedarse ni un solo segundo más así, sumándole al hecho de estar hablando con Stiles...

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de hacer todas esas cosas, un pequeño pensamiento la interrumpe.

—Stiles—Daka gruñe contra el auricular, profundo, y siente como la chica da un respingo.

— _¿Lo ves?—_ casi puede escuchar su sonrisa— _. ¡Esa sí es la Daka que conozco!_

 _—_ Stiles, esto es serio, necesito tu ayuda...

— _Ok. Eso es sorprendente, ¿sabes? Normalmente no me pedirías ayuda... a menos que esa algo serio, claro. Después de todo soy una simple humana...—_ Daka tiene que decirse así misma que olvide el tono desilusionado con el que Stiles dijo lo último, apretar los dientes y morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que se va a arrepentir de seguro. No obstante, el latido lento y triste no deja de escucharse en sus oídos, como un eco insistente.

—Yo nunca dije que fueras todo eso—murmura de manera suave, sus cejas dejando de fruncirse—. Escucha, no por ser una inútil y blanda humana...

— _Gracias por el cumplido—_ Stiles bufa de manera sarcástica, de seguro rodando los ojos al otro lado de la línea.

—No te estaba insultando. El punto es que no me importa si no eres como nosotros, ¿entiendes? Justo ahora necesito tu ayuda—Daka no espera a que la otra conteste, tratando de moverse otra vez y consiguiéndolo, sus piernas flexionándose hasta levantarla—. Necesito que...

.

Stiles pensó, verdaderamente, que llamar a Daka sería una buena idea. Después de todo, no la había visto en todo el día, y ella tenía sus razones para pensar verdaderamente que la chica no se molestaría en contestarle, al menos no después de lo que sucedió anoche. Aún se sonroja solamente con recordar como ambas habían despertado, y su corazón se aceleraba como nunca cuando las palabras de la Alfa se repetían por si solas en su cabeza. _«¿Qué quieres que haga?»_

Daka sonaba tan tierna, tan sumisa, dispuesta a hacer lo que ella le pidiera sin importar que fuera una Omega. Stiles estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad, a pedirle lo que hace tiempo rondaba en su cabeza y que, sin embargo, no quería admitir para nadie, ni siquiera para ella misma. «Bésame». Stiles sabe que lo que le sucede con Daka no es normal, que no puede serlo, porque ella no se siente así con Scott, o con Jacklyn. No siente el fuego en su vientre cada vez que habla con ellas, o como su piel se estremece con solo pensar que estará cerca de ellas, o tenía _fantasías_ con ellas. Le había pasado con London, pero en menor medida. Porque London la ponía nerviosa y la hacía sonreír como idiota. Con Daka no tiene que contener su diarrea verbal, o preocuparse por ser amable, porque Hale tampoco lo es, Hale gruñe y frunce el ceño, y te trata como si fueras una persona capaz de resistir todo, y a la vez como si necesitaras su constante protección; porque ella no te trata como inferior, sino como una igual, una igual que puede ser tan ácida como ella y que no se molestara si la insulta de vez en cuando.

Con Daka es mucho más real de lo que pudo haber sido con London. Porque Daka no _finge_ absolutamente nada. Y Stiles tampoco lo hace.

Y Stiles, quien no finge con ella en lo absoluto, pudo haberle pedido que la besara. Pudo haberlo hecho...

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Simplemente había compartido la noche con Daka, ambas dormidas costado con costado, sus manos unidas. Stiles había dormido cómodamente con la respiración de Hale de fondo, su brazo alrededor de su cintura...

— _Stiles, concéntrate—_ la voz de Daka la regresa a la realidad, sonando molesta a través del auricular.

—Lo siento—dice, sonrojándose, antes de alzar una mano y rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo—. ¿Puedes repetir lo que estabas diciendo?

Daka suelta un gruñido que le causa escalofríos.

— _Escucha. Tienes que ir por Lawrence y Scar, ellos de seguro están en mi casa... en la casa del bosque. Es urgente._

 _—_ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso encontraste a la bruja... hechicera... lo que sea que está atacando a las personas?—Stiles pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Casi puede imaginarse lo que Dakaria de seguro estaba haciendo antes de la llamada—. Adivinare, lo hiciste, la encontraste y quisiste atacarla tu sola como la idiota pretenciosa que eres, ¿cierto?

 _—Stiles, no tengo tiempo para..._

—Ese es el problema. Nunca tienes tiempo para...—un gruñido la interrumpe, y casi en automático cierra la boca—. Está bien. ¿Dónde me dijiste que estás?

— _Yo estoy en el bosque, pero eso no importa—_ Stiles siente como todo su estomago da un salto con esa ultima oración. «No, claro que importa. Me importa estúpida» las palabras resuenan en su cerebro, y casi las dice, pero Daka vuelve a hablar—. _Necesito que Lawrence y Scar vayan detrás de un Golem..._

 _—_ ¿Uno nuevo?—Suelta sin detenerse, su voz llena de sarcasmo—. ¿Y esas mierdas qué? ¿Son parientes de las margaritas o algo así? ¡Brotan del suelo como si fueran cucarachas!

— _Lo sé—_ Daka suelta un suspiro. Es cansino, pero algo le dice que no es dirigido para ella—. _Estoy comenzando a hartarme de ellos._

 _—_ Sí, lo sé—Stiles ya está tomando su chamarra roja. Las llaves caen dentro de su bolsillo y en un rápido movimiento se coloca las botas—. Voy en camino, solo...—traga saliva, y de repente tiene el impulso estúpido de rascarse la nuca. Sus manos comienzan a sudar y el nerviosismo sube de la boca de sus estomago hasta la garganta—, no cuelgues ¿si?

Hay un silencio incomodo después de eso. Stiles casi está completamente segura de que metió la pata. Eso hasta que escucha el suave susurro de Daka a través del auricular.

— _No voy a colgar Stiles._

 _—_ Gracias a Dios por eso, ¿Y dónde estás ahora?—la pregunta abandona sus labios con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba. Baja las escaleras en saltos y cierra la puerta de su casa antes de casi correr al Jeep—. Me refiero, si me estás pidiendo refuerzos, ¿a dónde los envió?

Daka hace un sonido del otro lado de la línea. Es tan similar a un quejido que Stiles abre los ojos mientras ingresa a su auto, las llaves en su mano temblando levemente. Su mente comienza a pensar lo peor, y escenarios donde Daka está sumamente herida llegan a una velocidad impresionante, adhiriéndose a sus pupilas como si las estuviera viendo en vivo y directo...

— _Estoy a tres kilómetros del claro cerca del lago—_ Hale termina respondiendo—. _Y antes de que entres en pánico, no... no estoy herida, solo... solo tengo una pierna parcialmente rota y no puedo caminar. Aunque el Golem ya se fue así que no te preocupes por eso. No estoy en peligro Stiles._

La susodicha se siente respirar otra vez y asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Me alegro yo... pensé que estabas... no importa—pasa saliva y se moja los labios, encendiendo el auto y arrancando en un segundo—. ¿Cómo te rompiste la pierna?

Escucha el claro gruñido de Daka y no puede evitar sonreír. Si gruñe, al menos eso significa que está bien.

 _—El Golem me lanzó contra un árbol. No fue nada divertido—_ el tono de Hale es tan similar a la de una niña pequeña que acaba de perder un juego, y Stiles suelta una risita por eso—. _Hablo en serio, no es divertido._

 _—_ Puedo imaginármelo.

No, la verdad es que no puede.

(Al otro lado de la línea, Daka está sonriendo, su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y su mano comenzando a golpear sus piernas para hacerlas reaccionar.)

Stiles llega a la autopista y acelera.

—Lo dudo—Daka dice y Stiles casi puede escucharla rodar los ojos.

—Bueno, no es como si nunca hubiera sido lanzada pero... No, nunca he sido lanzada contra un árbol.

—No es una agradable experiencia...

—Duele mucho me imagino, o sea, te lanzaron contra un árbol y tienes la pierna rota. Yo una vez tuve el tobillo roto, ya sabes, soy torre y todo eso—Stiles habla, dando vueltas y concentrándose en lacarretera, acelerando, cada vez más cerca de Scar y Lawrence—. Nada como comer pastel o abrazarte sin embargo.

Y es entonces cuando literalmente Stiles casi se sale del camino porque, demonios, ¿qué mierda acaba de decir?

Su corazón late desesperado en su corazón y su boca se abre y se cierra, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué es en lo absoluto.

—Yo... Yo...—tartamudea y se sonroja, horriblemente, todo su rostro se siente caliente, demasiado caliente. Y Daka no dice nada, absolutamente nada, todo en silencio, y Stiles siente sus oídos punzarle por...

—A mí también me gusta mas abrazarte que chocar contra los árboles—Dakaria susurra, de esa manera que su voz tiene más finta de terciopelo o seda, sin gruñidos, y Stiles se sonroja aún más pero sonríe.

—Si bueno, soy asombrosa, ¿quién no querría abrazarme?—comenta en broma, arrancando el coche de nuevo.

—Tenias que romper el encanto—aunque suena molesta, Stiles casi puede verla sonreír—. Creo que mi pierna está sanando...

—Eso es bueno ¿no?

—Creo que lo es, sí. Diez minutos más y...—Daka se calla de repente, y todo el cuerpo de Stiles se tensa, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

—Daka, ¿qué sucede?—pregunta, sin dejar de conducir, doblando para ir a la casa Hale.

—Escucho algo...—Daka murmura, suavemente—. Silencio Stiles.

—Pero...

—Dijiste que no colgara y no lo haré pero cállate.

Suena ruda, rotunda, Stiles por un momento piensa que está usando su voz de alfa, pero de inmediato rechaza esa posibilidad porque ella ha escuchado a sus compañeros usar su voz, y no es nada parecida. La voz de alfa te hace querer llorar, y ella lo único que quiere es saber si Daka está bien.

.

Dakaria olfatea el aire aún con su celular en la oreja. Puede escuchar claramente el latido errático de Stiles al otro lado de la línea, su respiración, sus movimientos nerviosos contra la piel del volante del jeep. Pero ha escuchado otra cosa y ella no está loca.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra, queriendo aislar todo, buscando un aroma, un sonido... Una ramita se rompe y todo su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato. La pierna aún no sana del todo, y sin embargo, haciendo fuerzas se levanta con toda la rapidez con la que puede hacerlo. Le duele al apoyarla, pero prefiere estar así que sentada y con la guardia baja.

—Stiles yo...—susurra lentamente, no queriendo llamar la atención de lo que sea que le está acechando. Daka puede sentir la mirada opuesta sobre ella, sus bellos erizados como los de un gato.

—No cuelgues—Stiles... Suplica, para su sorpresa—. No te atrevas a colgarme...

Daka sabe que es una locura, que lo mejor sería colgar y evitarse más problemas de los estrictamente necesarios, pero no puede hacerlo. Así que suelta aire despacio, sintiéndose estúpidamente ridícula, casi como una colegiala enamorada. Aunque ella no está enamorada, mucho menos de Stiles.

—No hagas ruido entonces.

Y así, Daka apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar la flecha que se dirige directamente a su estómago, saltando lo suficientemente fuerte para enredar sus piernas y brazos a una rama alta. Demonios, aprieta los dientes y se reincorpora, usando la fuerza de su torso y brazos y logrando ponerse de pie en la rama. Ve hacia abajo, sus ojos cambiando de color y buscando erráticos en la oscuridad.

—¡Escuche un disparo! ¿Estás bien?—Stiles grita contra el teléfono, y Daka gruñe aún sosteniéndolo con su mano.

—Estoy bien. Ahora cállate.

Y otra flecha que logra esquivar. Mierda y más mierda.

Daka comienza a correr por la rama, lanzándose a ella misma por los aires a otro árbol y repitiendo el proceso, escalando y moviéndose a través de los frondosos Robles de Beacon hills, alejándose del peligro. En eso está cuando una bala le llega directamente al brazo y la manda a volar directamente al suelo.

Se queja, y de inmediato escucha como Stiles maldice al otro lado de la línea y como la puerta del jeep se abre, y Daka para ese momento está impresionada porque aún está prestando atención a Stiles.

Escucha como una pistola está siendo cargada de nuevo y no espera más, olvidando el dolor en su brazo y alzándose, comenzando a correr a campo traviesa a grandes zancadas. Rápidamente se aleja de ahí justo a tiempo para escuchar como Stiles le dice a Lawrence su ubicación.

Un aullido se escucha justo después y Daka por primera vez en la noche puede respirar más o menos tranquila. Eso antes de escuchar más disparos. Su celular cae al suelo, justo después de sentir el dolor abrazador en su brazo.

.

—¡Maldicion!—Killian grita, lanzando su rama al suelo y tomándose el cabello con frustración—. Casi lo tenía...

—¿A quién tenias?—Christina pregunta a sus espaldas.

Killian repentinamente cambia su mueca por una sonrisa amable, antes de girarse y ver a su hermana con las cejas y brazos levantados. Christina no ha cambiado mucho durante los últimos seis años. Probablemente luzca más cansada, pero tiene el porte recto y determinado de siempre. Sus ojos azules le taladran de la misma manera, cavando dentro de él, buscando seguramente algo.

—Oh Chris, ¿sabes cuánto te he extrañado?—pregunta acercándose. Su hermana se deja abrazar, sintiendo el aroma de Killian llenarle los sentidos, y no puede evitar corresponder levemente el abrazo. Killian sonríe aun más, sintiendo la cantidad de armas que su hermana guarda debajo de la ropa—. ¿Cómo está la familia?, ¿Alistar y Victoria están bien?

.

Scarlett no tiene tiempo de ver hacia donde corre Lawrence cuando el disparo se escucha por todo el bosque. Ha habido muchos anteriores, pero este suena seco. Scar probablemente no sea la más lista de la clase pero no es idiota (no le pregunten eso a Stiles, sin embargo), por lo que fácilmente deduce que ha llegado al blanco.

Y algo le dice que Lawrence piensa lo mismo que ella.

«Daka»

Justo despues se queda sola, en el bosque, Lawrence ha desaparecido corriendo tan rápido que no le fue posible seguirle con la vista. Scar frunce el ceño y comienza a caminar buscándole, antes de escuchar unas voces que le hacen esconderse rápidamente.

Scar esta considerando el irse de ahí y cuanto podría tomarle el escapar cuando un nombre le hace congelarse totalmente. Allistar...

—¿Scar?, ¿eres tu?—cuando la susodicha se gira, observa como Stiles le mira confundida, caminando hacia ella por el bosque—. Dios mio, ¿dónde esta...?

Antes de que pueda terminar, McCall avanza con rapidez hacia ella, cubriendo su boca con su mano y haciendo un siseo para callarla. Stiles asiente con la cabeza entendiendo. Ambas se quedan en silencio, escuchando como la tranquilidad del bosque nocturno se rompe por la conversación que ocurre no muy lejos de donde ellas están escondidas.

.

—Están bien—Chris responde, separándose para examinar a su hermano.

Killian sin embargo, si ha cambiado, y él mismo lo sabe. Su cabello antes largo y atado siempre en una coleta baja, ahora es corto, lo suficiente para no estorbarle al pelear. Aprendió a la mala que era mejor así. Además, su barba es considerablemente diferente. El arma en el suelo no pasa desapercibida para Christina, tampoco la ballesta de bolsillo que cuelga de su cinturón.

Sigue igual que siempre, después de todo.

Carraspea levemente incomoda.

—¿Detrás de que exactamente estás?—pregunta y Killian alza las cejas.

—¿Por qué siempre crees que cuando vengo a verlos estoy detrás de algo?

—Porque siempre es así—Christina entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

Killian se encoge de hombros, levantando el arma del suelo y echándosela al hombro en un fluido movimiento que ella sigue con la mirada

—Nada que no pueda controlarse—admite en voz alta con mucha arrogancia—. Estaba en la carretera cuando escuche gruñidos ¿sabes?

Chris alza las cejas.

—Y fuiste directo hacia ellos. Claro

—¿Qué más podría hacer?—Killian parece indignado—. Ya sé que estas pensando. "Probablemente no era nada". También pensé eso, ¿sabes? Hasta que dispare una flecha y el muy bastardo escalo hasta los arboles.

—Entiendo tu punto, Killian—Christina frunce el ceño—. Ningún animal haría eso.

—No. Al menos que, ya sabes, sea un animal diferente—su hermano le dedica una sonrisa torcida antes de comenzar a avanzar—. Como sea, de seguro no durara más de dos días con la bala que le di.

Christina entrecierra los ojos y le sigue de cerca, dirigiendo una mirada al bosque para buscar indicios de un posible ataque.

—Sabes que si nos metemos con _ellos_ tendremos problemas.

—¿Por qué? ¿La policia? ¿Qué le dirían? "Soy un hombre lobo y me han disparado"—Killian replica irónicamente—. Ellos nunca creerán eso.

—No me refería a eso, Killian y lo sabes. Nos han culpado del incendio en su hogar desde que este ocurrió. No creo que nos perdonen si...

—Solo son dos lobos, Chris—su hermano ríe sardónicamente—. ¿Que podrían hacernos?

Christina suspira con rendición.

—Algo me dice que no solo son dos.

.

Lawrence toma el cuerpo de Daka ante las replicas cargadas de veneno de la chica.

—Maldita sea, ¡Puedo caminar yo sola!—su hermana se agita en sus brazos, pero él simplemente aprieta el agarre, no dispuesto a soltarla—. Fue en el jodido brazo, tu grandísimo imbecil.

—Callate ya, Daka.

Sinceramente, Dakaria ya está comenzando a entender porque Stiles estaba tan renuente cuando la llevó en brazos a la enfermería.

—Lawrence. Estoy perfectamente bien—dice entre dientes, y su hermano alza una ceja hacia ella—. Solo fue un disparo. Me han disparado más veces en mi vida y sabes que estoy bien.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—sonríe, y sin esperarlo la suelta. Daka gira sobre ella misma en el ultimo momento y cae con las manos y pies. Un dolor horrendo atraviesa todo su cuerpo desde el brazo, haciendo que retire la mano con un gemido lastimero—. Daka, yo...—Lawrence empieza diciendo, y casi puede escucharle lamentarse.

—No—le interrumpe, apretando los dientes y poniendo de pie lentamente, evitando todo contacto con su brazo dañado—. Estoy bien...

—No, no lo está—la voz de Scar llega a sus oídos y mira hacia ella. La chica trota hacia ellos y les mira con alarma, mientras tanto, Stiles más atrás, se acerca con toda la rapidez que sus torpes pies le permiten, observándole preocupada—. Había cazadores en el bosque, los reconocí...

—¿Cazadores?—Lawrence pregunta con un gruñido—. ¿Ellos... hicieron esto?

—Por lo que entendí, sí. Lo hizo un hombre—Scar sufre de un escalofrío y Daka rueda los ojos. Seguramente era aterrador y al pobre Beta esta muerta de miedo.

Stiles no pierde tiempo con Lawrence, sin embargo, y se gira directamente a ella, tomando su hombro con su mano y viéndole con sus ojos abiertos, buscando heridas por todo su rostro.

—Maldita sea, no tienes ni una simple idea de lo que—Stiles habla rápida y compulsivamente, sus facciones cambiando de un modo tan drástico que es difícil para ella seguirle—... de... ¡Diablos! estaba muy preocupada, tu...—la omega se interrumpe, soltándole de repente como si quemara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—Daka dice, sonriendole un poco. Porque siempre es divertido ver a Stiles completamente enloquecida, ¿cierto? Siente como la sangre se desliza sobre su brazo, cayendo con gotas en el suelo cubierto de hojas, y el aroma metálico llega a sus fosas nasales alertándole—. Mierda—sisea, frunciendo el ceño, levantando su brazo y mirando como la camiseta esta empapada en sangre oscura.

—¿Qué? ¿qué sucede? ¿estas...? Oh diablos, estas sangrando—Stiles murmura a su lado y ella simplemente le dirige una mirada irritada.

Daka levanta la manga de su camiseta para ver la herida, con movimientos lentos, sintiendo como el agujero de la bala punza y oh demonios, esta _punzando_. Eso no es bueno. Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa cuando ve que no está sanando en lo absoluto, y que además, venas negras recorren la superficie de su brazo alrededor, sobresaliendo en la piel pálida, sangre oscura brotando lentamente.

—¿Qué demonios...?—Daka masculla, y de repente tiene a Lawrence observando con impresión su herida, tomándole el brazo y acercándolo a su rostro.

—Esto... esto no lo hizo una bala normal—su hermano murmura, olfateando la herida. Y de repente sus ojos se tornan rojos y niega con fuerza, estornudando.

—¿Es una bala de plata?—Stiles pregunta precipitadamente, y Daka le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No, idiota.

—¿No es de plata?—Scar pregunta igualmente impresionada—. Pero, ¿eso no es dañino para nosotros?

—¿La plata?—Lawrence se olvida del asunto, momentaneamente, mirándoles a ambas con incredulidad—. ¿Quién demonios les dijo que la plata nos hiere?

Stiles y Scar se dirigen una mirada de reojo, y la omega es quien habla, sonriendo nerviosamente y dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de inocencia.

—¿Ahm... Claude Rains?

—Adolescentes—Daka gruñe, y de repente el dolor en su brazo se vuelve más intenso haciendole ahogar un quejido. Ante sus ojos, la oscuridad de la noche se aclara aún más, volviéndose azul, con una luz que no viene de ningún lado pero es intensa como el sol. Y de repente la luz se va, y vuelve, y se va, todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

—Daka tus ojos...—Lawrence dice, acercandose hacia ella con preocupación en sus ojos. No tiene que ser un genio para entender que sus ojos están azules. Respira con fuerza y trata de concentrarse, pero el mundo sigue iluminandose y oscureciendose.

—No puedo controlarlos—dice, y de repente la realidad de estar herida con una bala diferente llega a ella—. No puedo, Lawrence...—gruñe con fuerza, un nuevo dolor viniendo como un látigo, atravesando sus venas y quemándole por debajo de la piel.

Es un dolor horrible y Daka se remueve, sus piernas fallando y siente como alguien le toma antes de caer al suelo. Los brazos son bastante pequeños para ser de Lawrence, de eso es consciente, y el cuerpo desprende calor, un calor agradable, y repentinamente Daka tiene tanto _frío._ Jodidamente _tanto_.

El olor de Stiles explota en su nariz y se recarga por completo en el cuerpo de la omega, quien hace fuerzas para no caer.

—Maldición—Lawrence gruñe, fuertemente—. La herida está mal... nunca había visto esto antes... yo... demonios...

—¿Qué haremos? No puede morir, ¿o si? ¿morirá? Dime que no—Stiles habla rápidamente, y Daka siente como sus brazos se aprieta alrededor de ella—. No puedes morir, ¿me escuchas? Te prohibo que mueras Dakaria Hale.

Al fondo, Daka escucha como Scar y Lawrence hablan, pero realmente no puede entender, sus ojos viendo a Stiles, quien aunque cambia de tonalidades constantemente (sus ojos siguen cambiando, al parecer), sigue hablandole como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Y si mueres yo...

—Stiles—le interrumpe, gruñendole levemente. Daka se sorprende, porque no suena tan molesta como querría—. No moriré. Así que cállate.

—Siempre dices eso Daka. Siempre me dices que me calle. Pensé que ahora teniendo una herida repulsiva que parece sacada de mis peores pesadillas serías más amable...—Una sola mirada enojada basta para que Stiles alce las manos, como si se rindiera—. Ok. Entiendo. Me matas si no me callo. Bien. No hablare más... aunque realmente tengo muchas cosas que decir y...

—Stiles—sorprendentemente, no es Daka esta vez, es Lawrence, quien se acerca mirandole con suplica—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Y sin quererlo, Dakaria frunce el ceño.

Algo le dice que ese favor no le gustara.

.


End file.
